20 Centímetros
by Angie C.M
Summary: -Te hacen falta como 20 centímetros para estar a la altura –Edward Cullen, siempre recalcándolo. Esto había sido un gran obstáculo entre mi sueño y la realidad. Puede que sea pequeña de porte, pero había algo que tenía realmente grande….mi orgullo. Quería sus 20 centímetros, se los daría./M por mal lenguaje/
1. Chapter 1

**Nueva historia.**

**Los personajes son de SM la historia es original Mia.**

**Capitulo 1**

**Padres, ¿quien los necesita?**

Acababa de entrar a la gran agencia de modelaje.

Esperaba mi turno sentada en aquellos cómodos sillones, estaba tan nerviosa que jugaba con mis dedos al extremo de que ya tenía varios rasguños.

-Isabella Swan –dijo una señorita esbelta de un buen porte, era morena y usaba el cabello hasta los hombros.

-Soy yo –dije poniéndome de pie y acercándome hacia la puerta que ella mantenía abierta.

Al momento de mirarme su sonrisa de amabilidad se convirtió en una de disgusto.

-Adelante –dijo fingiendo comodidad. Casi podía leer en su cara las palabras "¿pero qué haces aquí? Te falta estatura"

Entré a la oficina totalmente elegante. Sus adornos eran simples y sencillas flores de colores suaves.

-Buenos días, señorita Swan, por favor tome asiento –dijo al verme de pie sin hacer nada.

-Buenos días –saludé e hice lo que me pidió.

-Mi nombre es Ángela Weber–se presentó extendiéndome la mano, la cual estreché.

-Llámeme Bella –aún estaba nerviosa, era la última agencia de este lugar, y no quería ser rechazada como en todas las otras.

-Bueno…Bella –vaciló y luego tomó un respiro - ¿por qué estás aquí?

-Umm…quiero ser modelo –respondí mientras ella anotaba lo que decía.

-Tienes buenas formas, pero… -se acomodó sus anteojos sencillos y modernos que le venían muy bien – se requiere una estatura mínima de 1.75, y por lo que veo no debes medir más que 1.60

-Efectivamente, esa es mi estatura y…

-Lo sentimos, en esta agencia necesitamos de alta costura es necesario por lo menos medir 1.75

-Puedo usar…

-No puede entrar al proceso de selección, lo siento –se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta –si no le importa, necesito atender otras personas –bufé y salí del lugar totalmente ardida.

Me quedé unos minutos más y luego un gran grupo de chicas se peleaban por entrar hacia un salón.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me mezclé con las chicas y entré allí.

Todas se formaron una al lado de la otra y yo hice lo mismo.

¡Dios! ¡Eran mucho más altas que yo!

No miré hacia adelante ni hacia los lados, por miedo a sobresalir y que notaran mi falta de porte.

"_Como si pudieras sobresalir de alguna manera" _sonreí con ironía en mi interior.

-Sí, no, sí, umm…definitivamente no –una voz masculina y poderosa se acercaba hacia mi lugar, sus zapatos hacían un ruido de calidad.

Miré a las chicas que tenía a los lados, tenía que mirarlas hacia arriba, ya que eran mucho más altas que yo.

No me di cuenta que el chico estaba frente a mí hasta que sentí su risa irónica.

-¿Pero tú qué haces aquí? –lo miré directo a esos ojos verdes que tenía. Se notaba de lejos que era superficial a más no poder – no sé cómo te dejaron entrar aquí, la verdad ni si quiera creo que te lo hayan permitido –me miró con desdén – claramente _NO_. Te hacen falta como veinte centímetros para lograr llegar a la _altura_ –se fue con su risa socarrona aceptando y rechazando a las chicas que algunas se iban llorando. Eso era justamente lo que quería hacer, llorar, pero no le daría en el gusto, él disfrutaba del llanto de las rechazadas.

Sin tan solo supiera que algún día todas las rechazadas nos uniríamos y le patearíamos su jodido trasero dejándolo tirado sin nada de lo que sujetar su asquerosa superficialidad, pues él no sería nada ¡nada, nada, nada!

-¿Qué haces aún aquí? –Dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos –vete

-Jodido estúpido superficial–mascullé y caminé hacia la salida.

Estaba de regreso a casa, me aburría tener que comer sola, dormir sola, vivir sola. No es que me molestara la soledad, pero si era molesto cuando tenías a alguien y ellos preferían salir a comer juntos o simplemente marcharse a sus viajes de "trabajo". Que por más que lo ocultaran yo sabía que ellos no se iban a trabajar en todo el sentido de la palabra, ellos huían de mí, de ser responsables de mí persona.

Suspiré pesadamente mientras recogía la correspondencia. Eran bastantes cartas, cuentas, papeles, empleos y…_ "Fashion's House Brallen" _ no era posible, no creía que fuera posible.

Había enviado mi solicitud hace solo dos semanas y ya tenía una respuesta, pero claro…las esperanzas y la emoción se apagaron cuando caí en la realidad, no aceptaban a chicas de baja estatura como yo.

Entré a casa y me senté en el sofá de la sala.

Abrí el sobre con la carta y la leí.

Wow! Esta no podía creérmela, yo Isabella Swan, cuya estatura solo era de 1.60, estaba siendo llamada de una casa de modas de alta costura en Chicago.

Esto era irreal, volví a leer el destinatario una y otra vez _Isabella Swan._

Corrí a mi habitación y comencé a empacar, me esperaban el lunes por la mañana y ya era Viernes, no tenía ni idea de cuánto tardaba el vuelo, pero seguramente si me iba ahora llegaría a tiempo.

Decidí llamar a mis padres para informarles que saldría de esta casa, quizá para siempre.

-¿Bella? –escuché la voz de mi madre.

-Mamá, quiero decirte algo impor…

-¿No puedes esperar hasta el lunes que lleguemos? –me interrumpió, parecía molesta.

-No, debe ser ahora –escuché que susurraba algo. Por esta vez le robaría los cinco minutos que siempre he querido y merecido.

-¿Hay algún problema, incendiaron la casa o algo por el estilo? –esta vez habló papá.

-No, nada de eso, es que –tomé un respiro para no gritar – fui aceptada en _Fashion's House Brallen_ –dije sonriéndole a la nada como una completa idiota.

-Wau Bella, eso es…fantástico –aunque no los estaba viendo sabía que solo lo decían para no desmotivarme – supongo que necesitas permiso para…

-Me voy de casa –lo interrumpí.

-¿Qué? –exclamó Renée, al parecer el teléfono estaba en alta voz.

-Tomaré dinero del despacho de papá, solo para hospedarme en algún lugar y para el vuelo

-¿Pero hija, no puedes esperar a que lleguemos nosotros? Volveremos el lunes por la noche y…

-No –la corté –debo estar allí el lunes por la mañana, y la verdad, no me sirven mucho aquí –sí, llámenme insensible, pero era la pura verdad, ellos estaban casados con su trabajo y mi madre, la cual me crió fue mi nana Marie que en paz descanse. Sí, soy la típica niñita que crió su nana porque sus padres no tenían tiempo para ella. En fin, mi madre jadeó, quizá la verdad si duele, ya no recordaba ese sentimiento, hace tiempo dejé de sentir algo por la verdad que pudieran decirme.

-¿Bella, como puedes decir eso, nosotros te…? –comenzó mamá.

-Déjalo, ya... –papá se aclaró la garganta y continuó hablando – tienes razón Isabella, solo quiero saber cuándo volverás, a donde irás y que harás allí –sonreí internamente, tenía mejor relación con papá que con mamá, por lo menos con él hablaba.

-Iré a Chicago, cumpliré mi sueño y… -quizá esto no le agrade a papá – no pienso volver.

-No Isabella, no obtienes mi consentimiento para salir de Forks

-Tengo 18 años papá –no me inmuté, si lo hacía íbamos a discutir y no quería eso.

-¿Y eso qué? Me vale que tengas 18 años, eres _mi _hija y no pienses que te dejaré marchar así como así, tú vives de _mi _dinero

-Así que todo es por el dinero –me sentí quebrada –si eso es lo que valgo para ti, pues cuando triunfe te daré cada peso que desperdiciaste en mí

-Alto ahí señorita, tú no me hablas así a mí, y realmente dudo mucho que puedas lograr ser una modelo con tu estatura –decepción.

-Me iré aunque no lo quieras, y apunta esto en tu libreta de negocios, Isabella Swan te debe 20 pesos, porque eso es todo lo que has desperdiciado en mí

-¡Isabella como vuelvas a decir algo así te juro que…!

-¿Vas a golpearme? ¿Eso harás? –Mi padre era un buen hombre, nunca le hizo daño a nadie a propósito y nunca me ha levantado la mano –suerte con eso, ¡ah! y aumenta la cantidad de dinero que saque de tu despacho, también tengo planeado devolverte eso

-Tú no irás a ningún lado, te quedas en casa

-Adiós papá –iba a colgar pero de pronto oí a Renée.

-Dile que deje los pendientes de diamantes y que…

-Cállate mujer –de pronto la voz de papá se volvió dura- si te marchas de casa no vuelves nunca más, y no obtendrás nada de herencia – ¿no podían simplemente compartir mi felicidad?

-¿No puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea el chantaje con dinero? –unas involuntarias y asquerosas lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas.

-Sin dinero no eres nada, yo vivía feliz con el dinero y sin ti –mi corazón se quebró, volví a sentir aquel horrendo dolor por saber la verdad.

-Entonces por qué no me dejaste ir con Marie cuando fue el momento, estarías ahorrándote todo esto –colgué.

Tomé el dinero, mis cosas y salí de casa hecha un mar de llanto.

Cuando llegué al aeropuerto de Port Angels me tropecé con un fornido chico totalmente bien conservado y musculoso.

-Oh damita, ¿qué tienes? –dijo sujetándome de los hombros, su voz suave y a la vez algo ronca.

-Nada –respondí sorbiendo mi nariz y secando mis lágrimas con las mangas de mi suéter.

-Una damita tan jovencita no llora así por nada –le di una mirada de desconfianza a su pecho. No cualquiera se queda ayudándote, una persona normal te dedicaría unas lindas maldiciones y seguiría su camino.

-¿Quién es usted? –me alejé de él sin mirarle el rostro en ningún momento.

-Mi nombre es Emmett McCarty Cullen, para servirle

-¿Emmett? – no podía creerlo, tenía frente a mí al rostro de la _Fashion's House Brallen. _

Levanté la mirada y admiré su hermosa y perfecta cara. Sus facciones duras y formadas encajaban de lo más bien con todo su cuerpo, rostro…en fin, era perfecto.

* * *

**_Hola! yo por aquí! esta historia es nueva, es original mía!_**

**_Espero que les guste y que me reciban bien... otra vez_**

**_No sean malitas! aunque nunca lo son ñ.ñ _**

**_Me siento un poquito nerviosa al subir la historia porque no se si les gustará! _**

**_Espero que les guste!_**

**_Intentaré actualizar seguido! _**

**_Adios! _**

**_~Angie C.M_**


	2. Alice Brandon

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia es de mi propiedad**

**Capitulo 2**

"**Alice Brandon"**

**Bella POV**

…-¿Emmett? – no podía creerlo, tenía frente a mí al rostro de la _Fashion's House Brallen. _

Levanté la mirada y admiré su hermosa y perfecta cara. Sus facciones duras y formadas encajaban de lo más bien con todo su cuerpo, rostro…en fin, era perfecto.

Sonrió deslumbrándome con su impecable y blanca dentadura. "_Haz algo, torpe"_

Rápidamente sorbí mi nariz nuevamente y extendí mi mano.

-Soy Bella Swan, un placer conocerlo señor McCarty –él tomó mi mano y le dio un ligero beso.

-El placer es mío damita –cuando sonreía tenía unos hermosos hoyuelos que lo hacían verse radiante y joven.

-Yo…este…usted, ¿conoce a la dueña de _Fashion's House Brallen_?–unas sonoras, pero agradables carcajadas salieron de su boca.

-Claro damita, ella es mi hermana –sentí un impulso de abrazarlo de pura alegría, pero no quería que me tachara de loca.

-Yo les envié una carta y…

-Te aceptamos –me interrumpió – de verdad tienes muchas ganas de ser modelo.

-Es mi sueño –ahí estaban esos hoyuelos otra vez, esos hermosos hoyuelos.

-Supongo que ahora viajas a Chicago ¿no?

-Así es…umm…si me permite señor McCarty, debo comprar el boleto –hizo un gesto con la mano permitiéndome el paso.

-Después de ti, y por favor, trátame de tú, puedes llamarme Emmett –sonrió y fue imposible no hacer lo mismo.

-De acuerdo Emmett –caminé hasta la boletería – quisiera comprar un boleto hacia Chicago, por favor –le dije a la señora tras el mesón.

-Claro, ¿tu nombre?

-Isabella Swan

-Edad

-18 años –rellenó una ficha en la computadora con mis datos personales. Pagué mi boleto y luego me lo dio.

-Que tenga un buen viaje –sonrió mientras recibía mi billete

-Vuelo a Chicago, haga el favor de abordar, vuelo a Chicago, haga el favor de abordar –anunció una voz por un alto parlante.

Pasamos por seguridad y cuando ya estuvimos sentados en los respectivos asientos me relajé.

Iba camino a mi sueño, sería una modelo, lo conseguiría.

Emmett se había sentado junto a mí, y me había ayudado a dejar mi maleta sobre los asientos, donde debía ir.

-¿Por qué quieres ser modelo damita? –preguntó de repente.

-Siempre me ha gustado la ropa que usan…me gustaría que me criticaran, y que me conocieran por mis propios logros

-¿Te gustan las críticas?

-Sí, son una buena forma de saber lo correcto e incorrecto que has hecho

-Supongo que…como toda persona te gustan más las críticas buenas

-No, me gustan más las malas –lo miré. Él tenía sus labios levemente separados y estaba con su vista fija en una especie de libro sobre sus piernas.

-¿Por qué? – me miró con esos ojos verdes suyos.

-Porque esas son las realmente sinceras

-Buen punto –escribió algo en una hoja en blanco –mencionaste algo de que te gustaría que te conocieran por tus logros, explícame eso

-Bueno…mis padres son grandes empresarios…la mayoría de las personas se acercaban a mí porque mis padres consiguieron tener muchas empresas y querían que los ayudase con eso…supongo que creían que si se acercaban a mí serían de confianza para mamá y papá –mordí mi labio inferior, tenía que parar con esa mala costumbre – ellos son personas de poder y de dinero –miré por la ventanilla y luego lo miré a él nuevamente- creo que si yo consigo llegar a la cima de mi sueño, quizá me reconozcan como la mejor modelo que triunfó a pesar de su baja estatura, no me reconocerían como la hija de los empresarios Swan –él sonrió y escribió algo más en su hoja.

-Bueno damita, creo que le agradarás a Alice –me dio una palmadita en el brazo.

-La diseñadora –creo que sonó como si fuera un niño que miraba una golosina gigante.

-Nos has investigado ¿no?

-Así es…investigué cada casa de moda, en ninguna me aceptaron

-No te sientas mal por eso, damita –me dedicó una sonrisa cálida – siempre mantén las esperanzas en alto

-Lo haré

Luego de unos minutos que se me hicieron eternos, decidí dormir, Emmett estaba acurrucado en su asiento como si fuera una bolita de músculos bien formados, así que me había contagiado el sueño.

…

Cuando desperté las personas estaban bajando del avión, ya había aterrizado y Emmett aún dormía.

-Emmett –lo moví un poco.

-Cinco minutos más mami –susurró con la boca torcida.

-Emmett el avión aterrizó –lo moví otra vez suevamente, pero nada – Emmett –lo volví a mover.

Así llevé como media hora esperando a que despertara hasta que me cansé y presioné el botón para poner el asiento en su posición normal. El movimiento fue lo suficientemente brusco como para despertar al grandulón.

-¡Alto! –gritó despertando de golpe.

Reí por lo bajo y me puse de pie.

-Aterrizamos como hace una hora –exageré, lo sé – levántate –le dije parándome al lado del pasillo.

-Ya voy, ya voy –dijo desabrochando su cinturón con pereza.

Intenté sacar mi maleta, pero no podía.

-Emmett podrías ayudarme con… -no completé ya que estaba roncando con la mitad del cuerpo fuera del asiento.

Resoplé y seguí intentando.

Lo estaba consiguiendo, pero….pero…pero…

-¡Auch! –la maleta cayó sobre Emmett.

-Lo siento, yo solo estaba tratando de sacar mi maleta, de verdad que lo siento mucho –me disculpé hablando como una loca mientras le quitaba la maleta de encima.

-Creo que mi ojo está… -comenzó a gritar de dolor.

-¡Oh por Dios! –Me desesperé -¡Emmett! –grité al verlo revolcarse con su mano cubriendo su ojo.

-¡Siento liquido en mi ojo! –se puso de pie y comenzó a saltar.

-¡Emmett! ¡Calma! –seguía saltando y llorando.

-¡Socorro me quedaré tuerto! –seguía llorando y se arrodilló en el suelo.

-¿Emmett? –se quedó inmóvil en su lugar con la cabeza agacha.

Me acerqué a él.

-Emmett –lo llamé otra vez, puse mi mano en su espalda y me arrodillé frente a él.

De pronto empecé a escuchar un ruidito que se iba haciendo cada vez más fuerte.

-¡Te la creíste! –dijo riendo.

Me puse de pie y le di un manotazo en la espalda, claro no le hizo ni cosquillas.

-¡Emmett malo! –grité y tomé mi maleta.

Si estaba pesada.

-Damita, no te enojes –seguía riendo, lo cual le quitaba seriedad a sus palabras.

Así nos fuimos hacia el edificio de la casa de moda, entre risas, empujones suaves, bromas…etc., parecíamos amigos de toda la vida.

Cuando llegamos quedé impresionada, era una especie de mansión. Era de un lindo color vino y se notaba el material sólido del cual estaba hecha. Había un hermoso jardín con muchos tipos de flores, las cuales indicaban un camino hacia la entrada.

A medida que íbamos avanzando puertas adentro del terreno, noté un lado con flores de loto, unos cuantos sauces a lo lejos, y en el suelo, escrito con flores del color de la sangre decía "Fashion's House Brallen"

-¡Oh Bella! –sentí un gritito y luego unos tacones acercarse a mí rápidamente.

No me di cuenta de quien se trataba hasta que sentí unos brazos rodearme.

-¡Alice! –sonó más como una pregunta, pero de todos modos, sabía de quien se trataba.

-Te veías muy bien en las fotos que enviaste, ¡de verdad tienes potencial! –me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias señorita Brandon –dije sintiéndome un poco sonrojada.

-Hay, llámame Alice –sonrió, tenía unos lindos hoyuelos como los de Emmett – gracias por traerla –se sonrieron con complicidad.

-¿Estaban esperándome? –pregunté.

-¡Claro! Emmett estaba en Forks para que cuando llegara la carta pudiera guiarte hasta aquí sin ningún problema, no queríamos perder a nuestra modelo –sonrió y solo hasta entonces noté su cabello negro y estilizado apuntando en todas las direcciones.

-Gracias –sonreí orgullosa de mí misma, lo sé, eso pudo haber sido egocéntrico, pero era la verdad, estaba orgullosa de las fotografías que hicieron esto posible, ¿y por qué? Porque _yo _era quien había posado, aunque debo admitir que mi amigo Ben era un buen fotógrafo.

-¡Bueno! –me sobresalté un poco al oír el gritito de emoción de Alice, ¿ella era así todo el tiempo? – Basta de sonrojos y de presentaciones, vamos adentro, empezaremos ahora mismo – caminó frente a nosotros, no había notado su menuda, pero bien formada figura; usaba unos tacones de no más de cinco centímetros, era bajita de estatura, y tenía la piel blanca, pero no pálida, era una especie de ser perfecto, todo realmente balanceado.

Si creía que afuera era increíble, esto lo era aún más, parecía un sueño, una ilusión. Grandes ventanales con marcos blancos, al igual que los muros, cortinas de un suave color morado, y sofás con tapices del mismo tono, solo que más obscuro. Todo era muy bien decorado, ninguna falla, hasta las luces hacían juego, las lámparas contaban con una pantalla color rosado suave con bordes blancos. Repito, todo estaba muy bien decorado, era simplemente perfecto.

-Por aquí –me llamó Alice tras una puerta blanca.

Fui hasta ella y cuando entré lo maravilloso y ordenado del cuarto anterior se desvaneció. Había cintas colgadas de un lado, telas por aquí y por allá, más cintas, hilos, y vestidos a medio terminar. Estaba desorganizado, pero no sucio, era lo típico de una diseñadora.

-Bien, Bella, no he terminado estos aún porque te necesitaba aquí, ahora que llegaste antes de tiempo me sirves más –sonrió enseñándome un vestido azul recto no muy largo, parecía terminado, pero cuando lo miré bien, me di cuenta que solo estaban las telas sujetas por alfileres.

-Es hermoso –susurré pasando mi mano por la seda – umm…Alice, ¿Por qué necesitas de mí para terminar el vestido?

-Porque tú serás la imagen de Fashion's House Brallen –el corazón se me detuvo y luego latió fuerte, tan fuerte que me pareció sentir dolor.

-Pe-pero, Emmett es la imagen – sentí las carcajadas de ambos.

-Damita, no querrás verme en un vestido así, ¿o sí? –preguntó el grandulón poniéndose de pie y acercándose a nosotras.

-Pero…

-¿Repites mucho esa palabra? –me interrumpió Alice.

-Damita, no me estás quitando el lugar, solo me acompañarás en mi lugar

-Así es, decidí que a mi casa de moda le hacía falta el perfecto toque femenino, así que puse un anuncio y llegaste _tú_ –su voz adquirió un tono de campanita en la última palabra.

-¿Y por qué no fuiste tú? –pregunté y ella se carcajeó.

-Bella, no puedo estar modelando mis propias creaciones, no soy modelo, solo diseño, esa es mi vida –sus ojos brillaron de emoción.

-Alice… -suspiré pesadamente- gracias –sonreí y la abracé.

-Bella, me harás llorar –susurró en mi oído.

-Lo dice en serio –acotó Emmett y me separé de la chica, quien tenía los ojos lagrimosos.

-Uh…yo…lo…

-¡No importa! –Sonrió secando sus ojos – hay que arreglar los asuntos pendientes, necesito que te pruebes esto –me tendió un vestido de gala blanco con algunos vuelos negros, era realmente elegante – y esto –me tendió un cerro de vestidos de todos los tipos y formas.

El gran bulto me llegaba hasta el cuello.

-Ven por aquí –me tomó del brazo guiándome hacia una puerta – te esperamos –me guiñó un ojo y cerró, dejándome en un cuarto con un gran espejo.

Tomé un vestido rosado opaco. Me llegaba hasta medio muslo, y tenía un adorno de brillantes a los costados haciéndome ver acinturada, me hacía ver perfecta.

-¿Qué tal? – pregunté cuando salí.

Emmett sonrió y levantó sus dos pulgares.

-¡Es hermoso! Date una vuelta –hice lo que me pidió – ¡Por Dios! Bella que horrible

-¿Qué? –me preocupé.

-¿Se supone que esas cosas son zapatillas? –Miré mis pies, mis gastados tenis, había olvidado que debía desecharlos -¡quítate eso! –no me moví – ¡ahora! –Me quité los tenis y me los arrebató de las manos – quemaré esta mugre –salió del cuarto.

-Ella es así, perdona si fue cruel –dijo Emmett y lo miré.

-Oh, no hay problema, de todos modos debía tirarlos a la basura

-Damita…-susurró y me miró de pies a cabeza – eres bastante bajita

-Lo sé –mascullé miré mis pies nuevamente.

-No te pongas así, buscaremos una solución –se acercó a mí.

-¿Existe alguna?

-Creo que si...-levantó mi rostro poniendo sus dedos bajo mi mentón – ¿pero qué te he dicho?

-Esperanzas en alto –sonreí y él hizo lo mismo.

-Sabes damita, eres como una hermanita pequeña para mí –yo también lo sentía así, solo que no sabía si era correcto.

-Eres como el hermano que nunca tuve –susurré y levantó su meñique.

-Promesa de hermanos –sonrió e hice lo mismo con el mío.

-Promesa de hermanos –enganchamos los pequeños dedos y Alice entró.

-Listo, esa basura está en su lugar –ambos miramos a la pequeña y ella me observó – Bella, debemos hacer algo con ese trasero que tienes –se acercó y me volteó –queremos que lo miren, ¿no es así Emmett?

-Así es Ally

-¿Qué queremos Bella? –preguntó Alice.

-No quiero que miren mi trasero

-¿Qué queremos Bella? –repitió.

-Alice, yo no quiero que miren mi trasero –me dio un golpe en la cabeza y me volteé –Auch.

-¿Qué queremos Bella? –volvió a preguntar.

-Pero qué rayos, tú no entiendes, no es que me guste… -volvió a darme un golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Qué queremos Bella? –estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-¿No entiendes que no quiero que lo miren? – se alejó y tomó su florero.

Respiré con alivio, quizá iba a cambiarles el agua a las flores y dejaría el tema.

-¿Qué queremos Bella? –volvió a preguntar y acarició su florero.

-No quiero que miren mi… -me lanzó el agua a la cara con flores y todo.

-¿Qué queremos Bella? –preguntó nuevamente.

-¡Que miren mi trasero! –alcé un poco la voz.

-¡Así es! –Sonrió - y para eso hay que hacer vestidos apretados que resalten tus curvas, no este vestido holgado –me miró de pies a cabeza.

Emmett solo reía.

-Hermanita, debo irme –le dio un beso en la mejilla a Alice – adiós damita –me guiñó un ojo y me dio un abrazo.

Salió del cuarto y Alice dejó el florero en una mesita.

-Te enseñaré tu cuarto –me tomó del brazo y por el camino tomó mi maleta, la cual llevaba arrastrando con las rueditas – aquí es –sonrió empujándome dentro de una habitación con paredes color damasco, una cama con mantas del mismo tono, y unas lucecitas sincronizadas alrededor de la ventana -¿te gusta? –preguntó dejando mi maleta junto a la cama.

-Es hermoso, gracias –admiré una vez más el cuarto.

-Me alegro eh… -se acercó a la puerta- mañana tendremos un día pesado, yo creo que deberías descansar –ya era de noche y ella tenía razón, debía descansar – buenas noches y… en tres días tenemos un desfile –habló tan rápido que me llevó unos minutos entender, minutos en los cuales ella salió arrancando como una fugitiva.

Juro que me hubiera desmayado de no ser por la emoción que sentí de ser incorporada al mundo del modelaje.

Salí de la habitación a ver si estaba, pero no, ni rastro de ella.

Decidí que mañana sería mejor ocasión para conversar y discutir sobre el tema, de verdad estaba cansada y me sentía muy emocionada, además de nerviosa, apenas llevaba unas cuantas horas en este lugar y ya me hablaban sobre un desfile o quizá lo había soñado, tal vez la emoción me hacía oír cosas que no son reales, bueno…eso lo dejaría para mañana.

Me acosté en la cómoda cama y de a poco me hundí en el sueño.

* * *

**_Hola! primero que todo, muchas gracias por la excelente bienvenida que me han dado, me sentí muy feliz cuando decían que les pareció un buen comienzo!_**

**_Y segundo! tardé en actualizar porque mi beta tardó un poquito, pero aquí estoy! _**

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Tiempo de Reviews _****_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**Luisamarie22: _Gracias por tu recomendación, pero ya tengo una beta, de verdad gracias ;) y me pasaré por el grupo para integrarme más en este hermoso mundo de los Fics, y claro si quieren para informarles cuando actualice. _**

**maferpatts: _Aww! verdad que es lindo cuando un chico te llama damita *0* y emm...no tengo días fijos en los cuales actualizo, pero ordenaré mi horario, y en cuanto esté definido, les avisaré._**

**_Gracias a: _**

**Iza**  
**Gatita Swan**  
**keimasen86**  
**Rommyev**

**Rous Hurt**  
**Sky TwiCullen**  
**Fran Cullack**  
**Zeelmii Black Cullen Withlock**  
**Maru-chan1296**

**_Por darme tan buen recibimiento, de verdad que me hicieron muy feliz, casi lloraba de felicidad._  
**

**_Intentaré de responder a sus dudas por aquí, hoy les agradecí a tod s porque así sentí que debía hacerlo, pero para capitulos próximos solo responderé a las dudas existentes. No olviden que todos los rr son muy importantes para mí y que siempre les agradeceré de corazón por brindarme la felicidad en importantes palabras. _**

**_Bueno...las dejo! espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, y si no pues...tienen la opción de hacérmelo saber a tra vez de un rr. _**

**_Infinitas gracias! hasta pronto! _**

**_~Angie C.M_**


	3. Hora de la Acción

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia es mia.**

**Capitulo 3**

"**Hora de la acción"**

**Bella POV**

Desperté enredada en las sabanas. Había dormido muy bien, no tenía tensión alguna, hasta que de a poco vi el rostro de Alice con su sonrisa perfecta.

-Buenos días –sonrió aún más ampliamente recordándome a Emmett debido a sus hoyuelos.

-Buenos días –me senté en la cama perezosamente.

-Arriba dormilona, ya son las 10 A.M

De pronto las palabras de Alice resonaron en mi cabeza "_en tres días tenemos un desfile…desfile…desfile…en tres días…"_

Esperen, si hasta ayer eran tres días ahora eran…

Abrí los ojos con desmesura y me levanté sin dejar de mirar a Alice.

-¡Alice! –saltó en su lugar y jugó con sus uñas.

-¿Diga? –apenas susurró.

-¡Tienes un desfile en dos días!

-Corrección –dijo poniéndose de pie y alzando un delgado dedo índice – tenemos Bella, tenemos un desfile y tú…

-¡Que desfile ni que nada! –Me alcé en la punta de mis pies señalando a la pequeña delante de mí -¡Alice yo no puedo desfilar con esta estatura, tus vestidos son pensados para alguien de por lo menos un metro ochenta de alto, no quiero tropezar!

-¡Encontraremos una maldita solución! –Alzó la voz una octava - ¡Esperanzas arriba! –levantó sus dedos pulgares.

-No hay solución Alice, no hay solución para esto –me senté en la cama, pero al momento que mi trasero tocó el suave colchón me levanté sobresaltada el sentir la puerta abrirse bruscamente y golpear la muralla.

-Yo tengo la solución –dijo un sonriente Emmett con una caja azul en sus manos.

…

-Oigan, no sé si esto sea una buena idea –dije algo nerviosa mientras miraba a Alice acomodar el vestido.

-Bella, esto es algo normal –ajustó el corsé con fuerza logrando que me tambaleara y perdiera el equilibrio. Iba a caer, lo sabía.

-Nunca dejo caer a una hermana –dijo Emmett sosteniéndome con un brazo bajo mi cintura.

Me estabilicé y Alice sonrió viéndome en el espejo.

-Perfecta –miré el vestido ceñido al cuerpo hasta la rodilla para luego enancharse en capas para nada aparatosas, era algo totalmente lindo, estaba hermoso.

-Ahora damita, camina –Emmett me sostuvo de la mano y me arrastró levemente hacia adelante logrando que diera el primer paso.

Estaba arrastrando los pies, había practicado con unos, pero no eran tan grandes como estos.

-Bella, son solo unos cuantos centímetros, nada del otro mundo, esto es común en las modelos, claro que ellas no son tan exageradas como tú –me regañó Alice.

-¿Exagerada? Tú no podrías usar estas cosas ni por unos cinco minutos, yo llevo tres horas y apenas comí el desayuno, tengo hambre

-Hasta Emmett puede usar esto y no se estaría quejando como tú

-Tiene razón –acotó el musculoso que me inspeccionaba desde un rincón.

-¿Ah sí?

-¿Cuánto quieres perder Bella? –me desafió el chico poniéndose de pie.

-Limpiaré la casa

-No, irás al desfile, si es que yo gano, pero si yo pierdo, desfilaré con botas de cuero negro –antes de que pudiera decir lo mala que me parecía su oferta, continuó – con taco aguja de mujer –sonreí y alzó su meñique – ¿es un trato? –vaya que sí, era una trato, yo no desfilaría y él usaría botas femeninas, la suerte estaba echada, yo ganaría.

-Es un trato –enganché nuestros pequeños dedos.

…

No era posible, Emmett, el musculoso McCarty, estaba desfilando como varón con unos tacones de 20 centímetros.

-Irás al desfile Bella –me codeó Alice con una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro.

Alice estaba como loca diseñándome vestidos, y yo seguía practicando con las armas mortales de 20 centímetros, pero no estaba sola, Emmett los ablandaba cada tres horas, ya solo quedaba un día, el tacón había formado una que otra dolorosa ampolla en la planta de mis pies y no estaba segura de poder desfilar mañana.

-¡Bien Bella! – ahora podía caminar con estas monstruosas cosas, pero me dolían los pies.

…

Era el día del desfile, solo quedaban cinco horas para el evento y mis nervios llegaban a la cima de mi raro cosometro* para medir el nerviosismo.

-Bella, ven aquí –me llamó Alice, yo no podía caminar, porque si lo hacía las piernas me temblaban así que decidía correr cuando me llamaban.

-¿Si Alice? –pregunté una vez junto a ella.

-Este…se me olvidó avisarte que tenemos sesión de fotografías ahora –dijo cubriéndose el rostro hasta los ojos con un trozo de tela.

-No tengo problema con eso –admití.

-¡Lo sabía! Tienes fotos muy buenas, tu carpeta de imágenes se la he dado al fotógrafo y dijo que tenías un buen futuro en esta industria –Alice daba pequeños saltitos mientras sostenía mis manos.

-¡Que divertido! –Dijo Emmett uniéndose a nuestros saltitos – ¿por qué estamos saltando?

-Porque Bella está cumpliendo sus sueño –miré a la pequeña la cual tenía lágrimas en los ojos – lo siento soy muy sensible –se disculpó y dejamos de saltar.

Emmett abrazó a su hermana y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

-No hay problema con eso chiquita –Alice sollozaba, yo no sabía qué hacer, que decir, o donde esconderme.

-Hola hola –saludó una animada rubia entrando por la puerta de abatir*.

-Hola mi vida –sonrió Emmett y miró a Alice, la cual asintió con la cabeza y le devolvió la sonrisa. El musculoso fue liberado de los brazos de la pequeña y fue junto a la chica rubia, que era bastante hermosa, debo admitir - ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó y le dio un beso cariñoso.

-Bien ¿y tú? –se besaron, lo cual dejó claro que eran pareja.

Desvié la vista, como si eso pudiera darles privacidad.

Alice carraspeó e hizo un gesto hacia mí.

-Oh…amor, ella es Bella, la nueva modelo –me presentó y yo extendí mi mano para saludarla, pero ella la ignoró y me abrazó.

-Un gusto Bella –me abrazó tan fuerte que hasta pude ponerme azul.

-Amor –la llamó Emmett.

-Sí, perdón –se separó de mí.

-Bella, ella es Rose, mi esposa –sonreí.

-Es un placer conocerla

-Por favor, llámame Rose ¿me veo tan vieja como para que me traten de usted?

-No –dije entre risas.

-¡Hola tía Ally! –dijo una pequeña muy linda que corrió hacia los brazos de Alice.

-¡Uy si es la niña más linda del mundo! –sonreí ante la imagen. Alice cargando a una pequeña de no más de seis años.

-¿Quién es ella papi? –preguntó la niñita recostando su cabeza en el hombro de mi pequeña amiga.

-Ella es la nueva modelo, Bella es su nombre

-Qué lindo nombre –miró a Alice y ella la bajó – yo me llamo Renesmee –extendió su mano hacia mí.

-Un gusto Renesmee, soy Bella, la nueva modelo como dijo Emmett –sonreí y estreché su mano.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? –preguntó guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

-18, ¿y tú?

-Cinco –sonrió enseñándome sus cinco dedos. Al parecer los hoyuelos eran cosa de familia – mami es la maquillante

-Maquillista, hija –la corrigió Rose y la niña le dirigió una mirada un tanto altanera.

-Y también es corrigiona –me susurró y reí por lo bajo.

-¡Bueno, manos a la obra! -chilló Alice y salimos del salón mientras Renesmee me contaba como la apodaban en la escuela, y como ella les daba su merecido, ya la habían expulsado de tres escuelas por golpear a los niños.

-Bien, Bella, relájate –dijo Rose frente a mí obligándome a cerrar los ojos – hora de la acción –dijo emocionada.

-¿Por qué no eres modelo? –pregunté mientras aplicaba la base en mi rostro.

-¿Por qué la pregunta? –me desconcentré un poco al sentir lo suave que eran las manos de la mujer.

-Lo tienes todo para serlo

-Bueno…lo fui –un exquisito aroma a cosméticos naturales inundó el cuarto – pero tuve a mi pequeña, y embarazada no podía desfilar, bueno, hice unas cuantas sesiones de fotos de ropa maternal, pero con Emm queríamos estar tranquilos con nuestra bebé –la ternura con que lo decía era tan sincera, que sentí como si fuera mi propia madre.

-¿No te gustaría volver a pisar la pasarela?

-Lo he pensado, pero no, tengo lo que necesito conmigo, incluso tengo un poco más –estaba aplicando un labial, ya había terminado con mis ojos y el resto de mi cara – no quiero perseguir algo que no necesito, ¿me explico?

-No mucho –dejó de maquillarme.

-Estás hermosa –susurró y abrí los ojos.

Me miré al espejo y… wow! Sombra de ojos verde muy suave, labios de un color rojo para nada chillón, pestañas largas y negras, mi rostro en general se veía muy liso, no parecía yo, la del espejo era…perfecta.

-Haces un muy buen trabajo, ¿te dan crédito en los desfiles por esto?

-Si –dijo entre risas sentándose frente a mí.

-De verdad que podrías ser modelo, no se te nota para nada que eres madre

-Verás Bella…cuando seas madre comprenderás que para ti tu mundo completo solo es tu pareja y tus hijos, ellos siempre estarán ante todo y no querrás perderte ni un segundo de ellos, porque son tu única fortaleza, tu riqueza más grande y preciada… -como desearía que mi madre me viera así – y los hijos nunca, por más cerca que estén, _nunca_ se dejan de extrañar, si no los tienes a tu lado es un enorme vacío que es _imposible_ llenar –sonrió con ternura y yo devolví la sonrisa lo mejor que pude.

Ella estaba tan llena de amor, maternidad, paz, era un balance justo y correcto de todas las virtudes, habidas y por haber, de todas las madres que he conocido.

Sentí un nudo en mi garganta, no podía llorar ¡rayos! ¿Por qué carajos iba a llorar?

-¿Listas? –preguntó Alice irrumpiendo el silencio.

-Si –miré a Rose – gracias –me levanté y caminé tras Alice.

-Debes vestirte en tiempo récord, son solo cuatro fotografías con diferente atuendos y estilos –sacó un colgador de la percha y me lo dio – primero – sacó otro colgador de un color marrón –segundo –me dio otro, todos de diferentes colores, este era azul – tercero –y ahora uno negro – último, rápido corre

Entré al vestidor y me puse el primero de colgador neutro.

Era un vestido hasta la rodilla con diminutas flores coloridas en algunas esquinas. Estaba apegado en el busto y un poco holgado hacia abajo.

Salí sin zapatos, puesto que estaba ambientado en un río.

-¡Hermosa! –Gritó Alice acercándose a mí y parándome junto a Emmett – ¡haz lo tuyo chica!

-Comencemos, quiero algo como "me gusta este vestido, pero no él" –dijo el fotógrafo refiriéndose a Emmett – ¿puedes hacerlo nena?

-Seguro

-Va –sonreí tomando una parte del vestido con mi mano y admirándolo, mientras que con la otra mano alejaba a Emmett –perfecto, ahora Emmett, quiero que esta vez tú la rechaces, por lo que nena deberás…

-Entiendo –lo interrumpí.

-Bien, vamos –Emmett me dio la espalda cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho. Yo puse una mano en su hombro y mi expresión facial era de "tómame en cuenta, por favor"

Alice rió en el fondo de la habitación.

-Quiero que jueguen con el agua –había una linda escenografía de un río, realmente tenía agua, así que hice lo que más me gustaba hacer, le lancé agua a Emmett y este rió repitiendo mi acción.

-Solo tenemos una hora –advirtió Alice y el fotógrafo nos mandó al siguiente cambio de ropa.

Mi conjunto consistía en una chaqueta de cuero marrón, unos jeans ajustados y unas botas taco aguja.

En cuanto salí Alice silbó, es típico gesto que hacen las personas cuando vas por la calle.

Emmett vestía algo muy similar, pero sin jeans ajustados, y en vez de botas unos bototos.

Rosalie cambió mi maquillaje en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ahora tenía una sombra negra en mis parpados, era bien notoria y ahora mis labios tenían un color chocolate opaco y mi cabello estaba desordenado.

-Son rudos, ¡rujan! –Emmett y yo rugimos al mismo tiempo – quiero rugidos sexys –rugí inclinándome hacia adelante y jugando con la posición de mis labios, mi mirada era provocadora y una de mis manos estaba entre mi cabello – muy bien, siguiente vestuario.

Me cambié en tiempo récord, justo como dijo Alice, cada vez quedaba menos para el desfile.

Salí con un vestido azul ceñido al cuerpo que tenía unos tirantes que se ataban en el cuello y ahí tenía una linda cadenita que colgaba por mi espalda. La terminación del vestido tenía un suave movimiento, este era mi vestido favorito, lo amaba.

Rose hacía maravillas, ahora tenía sombra verde suave en los párpados, y mis labios estaba teñidos de un color rojo vino.

-Me gusta cómo te queda –chilló Alice.

-Lo amo –susurré y caminé junto a Emmett, él vestía un traje de gala.

La escenografía ahora era un salón elegante.

-Billy, si no te molesta, quiero que se vea el trasero de Bella –dijo Alice y la fulminé con la mirada.

-Claro, haremos algo al respecto –miró el lugar y sonrió – Emmett quiero que estés de frente a la cámara y pongas una mano en la cintura de Bella, y tú nena, quiero que estés dando la espalda a la cámara pero que se note tu perfil, quiero que se note que no hay ni media chispa de química ¿entienden? –asentí con mi cabeza y me puse frente a Emmett, me corrí hacia su lado derecho, y puse una mano con elegancia en su hombro. Giré mi cabeza hacia donde no estaba él, puse mi expresión indiferente y altanera, él, creo que hizo lo mismo.

Los "clics" de la cámara sonaban uno tras otro.

-Bien, quiero una toma de frente –me puse frente a Emmett mirando la cámara, y él se puso de espaldas a mí, nuestros hombros derechos chocaban, y yo miraba hacia el lado contrario siempre, nunca mirándolo a él.

Esta vez miré el suelo bajando levemente mi barbilla, mis manos estaban levemente estiradas hacia abajo, sin tocar mi cuerpo.

-Excelente, el último vestuario –sonreí y fui a cambiarme.

Me puse la ropa del colgador negro y no lo podía creer, esto sobrepasaba mis expectativas sobre Alice.

Cuando salí, la escenografía lo decía todo.

-Wow! Pero que sexy Bella –exclamó Emmett, y cuando lo vi sentí mis mejillas adquirir un fuerte color -¿qué? –Dijo extendiendo los brazos hacia los lados – ¿nunca has visto a un hombre así?

-No dejen que Nessie entre –ordenó Rose y comenzó a maquillarme. Ahora tenía una sombra anaranjada en los parpados, era suave, y mis labios eran de un rojo pasión.

-Alice, ¿por qué estas fotos?

-Porque necesito algo atrevido que llame la atención

-No hay tiempo, arriba de la cama los dos – mi traje, para nada cómodo, consistía en un corpiño negro con unos cuantos brillos, que combinaba con un hot pant igual al corpiño.

Me subí a la cama algo tímida ya que Emmett solo vestía un bóxer que resaltaba justamente _esa_ parte. Sí, llámenme cochina y pervertida, pero le miré la entrepierna, ajá, Bella Swan, la pervertida, ha salido a la luz.

-Vamos damita –sonrió –no muerdo –Rose rió en una esquina –solo tengo algunas excepciones –miró a su esposa y le lanzó un mordico.

-Bien, quiero que se pongan de rodillas en la cama, Bella dale la espalda a la cámara –íbamos haciendo lo que decía – Emmett pon tus manos en la cintura de la chica con posesión –hizo lo que pidió – y Bella, quiero que pongas cara de placer, de una nena satisfecha –reí un poco y puse mi expresión más parecida a lo que ordenó –Emmett, quiero una cara de contento luego de una sesión de sexo –ambos reímos y comenzaron las fotografías.

Cuando terminamos, solo hubo una cosa en la cual pensé.

El desfile.

La casa de Modas estaba lista, la pasarela, las luces, los invitados, todo, y yo…yo estaba terminando de arreglarme.

-Tranquila Bella, todo saldrá bien –negué con mi cabeza, sentía que me asfixiaba. Ellos notarían mi estatura, era mi primer desfile de alta costura ¿y si fracasaba?

Miré a Alice y se puso de pie.

-No Bella, no te irás ahora –me levanté y corrí hasta la primera puerta que encontré, me encerré allí.

La música de inicio comenzó a sonar, la voz de Alice se escuchaba por el parlante, los aplausos llenaban el espacio, mi corazón iba a mil por hora, y mis párpados pesaban.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Iba a cumplir mi sueño, debía cumplirlo.

* * *

_Cosometro* : jiji lo saqué de Hombres de Negros! es algo extraño para medir xD_

_Puertas de abatir* : son las puertas dobles, no se si me explico un ejemplo son las puertas de las antiguas cantinas. De todos modos dejaré el link de una fotografía en mi perfil._

**_Hola hola! llegué de mis vacaciones *0* como estan? espero que bien!_**

**_Bueno, aquí les dejo un capitulo nuevo, espero que lo disfruten!_**

**_Estuve desaparecida por unos días porque estaba de vacaciones, espero que no se hayan desesperado jajaja :P aunque avisé que me iba de vacaciones por medio del otro fic que escribo que es "Amor Peligrosamente Divertido"_**

**_Gracias por leerme y por decirme que el fic les gusta! no saben lo feliz que me hacen con sus sexys comentarios jajaj okno_**

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Tiempo de Reviews -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**Sun-e Kristal: _Así es, estás en lo cierto, la casa de modas era solo masculina, por eso nuestra Alice buscó un toque femenino ;)_**

**_Infinitas gracias por decirme que continúe el fic!_**

**_Cualquier falta de ortografía o error de cualquier tipo es culpa de mi beta " J " jjajaja okno, pero si es su culpa ¬¬ _**

**_Bueno espero que disfruten el capitulo como ya dije antes!_**

**_En fin, las/os dejo, las/os quiero mucho!_**

**_Bye! ;)_**

**_~Angie C.M_**


	4. Hecha a la Medida

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia es MIA**

**Capitulo 4**

"**Hecha a la medida" **

**Bella POV**

… La música de inicio comenzó a sonar, la voz de Alice se escuchaba por el parlante, los aplausos llenaban el espacio, mi corazón iba a mil por hora, y mis párpados pesaban.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Iba a cumplir mi sueño, debía cumplirlo.

No sabía qué estaba haciendo, ¿por qué me ocultaba? Estaba arruinándole el desfile a Alice, estaba siendo una enferma egoísta, pero no podía, mis piernas no respondían y yo sabía que lo notarían.

-¿Damita? –Escuché la voz ronca de Emmett luego de unos suaves golpecitos – damita ¿estás bien? –insistió al no recibir respuesta.

-Por salud será mejor que no me pare en el escenario

-¿Estás enferma?

-Creo que voy a vomitar –intentó abrir la puerta, no había notado que estaba en una cuartito color damasco con unas cuantas fotografías de una linda señora, tenía los ojos color caramelo y el cabello castaño, sus sonrisas siempre se veían sinceras en todas ellas.

-Damita, sabes que debes hacer esto, ¿Qué sucedió con la Bella que quería malas críticas porque esas eran las sinceras?

-Emmett, no lo sé –consumida por la curiosidad, me desconcentré de mi pánico ante la mirada de aquella mujer en las fotografías. Caminé adentrándome en el cuarto iluminado tenuemente pero lo suficiente, con unas velas de un lindo diseño de mariposas.

-Damita, sabes que eres fuerte, yo lo sé, piensa en cuanto has luchado por conseguir esto, y ahora lo obtienes –me acerqué hacia un cuadro a escala y ahí estaba una cita que decía

"_Las sonrisas sinceras valen más que mil sonrisas falsas, el esfuerzo incondicional es premiado al final del día, la verdadera fortaleza no se ve, se siente, al carajo el resto y se tu misma..." – En honor a Esme Cullen, la bondad y maternidad en persona. _

Maternidad, bondad…adjetivos simples pero difíciles de encontrar sinceramente en alguien.

-¿Damita? –regresé de mi ensoñación y me dirigí decidida hacia la puerta, la abrí de un tirón y suspiré.

-Lo haré –arreglé mi vestido y me equilibré bastante bien en los tacones.

Me puse en una fila, era la primera de 18 modelos que esperaban tranquilamente su turno. Al verme suspiraron con cansancio y negaron con su cabeza, ellas no me aceptaban.

-Esperanzas arriba –me susurró Emmett al oído – si das una sonrisa sincera, valdrá mucho más que las falsas sonrisas que ellas dan–me confundí un poco al oírlo ¿él sabía que lo había leído hace unos segundos?

-¡Que empiece el desfile! –dijo alegre la anfitriona, estaba claro que todos aquí llevaban tiempo en esto, menos yo.

Las modelos habían lucido varios vestidos, hasta que Alice anunció el nuevo rostro de la _Fashion's House Brallen_…era mi turno.

-Isabella en tres, dos –sonreí con los nervios matándome por dentro y salí cuando el acomodador dio la señal.

Pisé la pasarela con un una media sonrisa, sé que las modelos son serias, pero no me gustaba tener que poner una cara de diablo, así que medio sonreí.

Vaya que sí había gente, los "flashes" de las cámaras pudieron haber nublado mi vista si no hubiera mirado directamente hacia el frente mientras caminaba luciendo el vestido.

Llegué al final de la pasarela y ahí me quedé mientras me fotografiaban, me di la media vuelta y giré levemente mi rostro hacia atrás. Alice insistió en que debía hacerlo, y como lo predijo, los flashes aumentaron.

Ya era tiempo de irme, caminé de regreso hacia donde inicié y algo captó mi atención. Un cabello cobrizo seguía mis pasos. No tuve tiempo de mirar, pues ya estaba fuera de la vista de todo público.

Me puse un vestido celeste con escote en "v" hasta el mismo ombligo. Unas tiras anchas de lindas telas con pliegues cubrían mis pechos y era imposible que se corriera, pues las modelos usábamos pétalos* en lugar de corpiño. Solo unos muy pequeños centímetros separaban el vestido del suelo, claro que si te pones a medir con regla se notarán, pero ante un ojo especialista pasaría desapercibido. Alice era un genio en la costura.

Ya se había dado la primera ronda de las modelos y era mi turno nuevamente.

Esperé la señal del acomodador y salí tomando ligera y elegantemente la tela del vestido.

Escuché algunos comentarios de lo profesional que era esta casa de modas, y empecé a relajarme, dejé mi mandíbula menos tensa y esta vez me aseguré de dar una buena pose.

Cuando regresaba al lugar de partida me fijé en aquella persona de pelo cobrizo, era el maldito que me subestimó, pues bien, aquí me tiene, modelando en una pasarela donde solo se permiten modelos de alta costura.

En tu cara idiota.

Me detuve frente e hice una pose resaltando mi trasero en toda su gloria, casi vi su cara desfigurarse del orgullo.

Volví al lugar de partida y así lo hice unas cuantas veces más luciendo bellos vestidos, los más lindos que Alice escogió para mí. El hombre de cabello cobrizo no me quitaba los ojos de encima, y yo, profesionalmente lo ignoré como se merecía.

Ya era hora de la finalización, y Alice quería algo especial que demostrar el antes y el después de su casa de modas, así que Emmett encabezó una ronda de trajes masculinos.

Para cuando ya solo quedaban minutos del desfile salí junto a él luciendo un vestido menos elegante que los demás.

Este consistía en un vestido hasta la rodilla con colores vivos, tenía una caída libre y delicada desde abajo del busto. Mis tacones eran blancos y no bajaron ni un centímetro, con estos lograba llegar al metro ochenta, pero mis nervios podían conmigo cuando se fijaron en mis zapatos.

Emmett vestía uno jeans claros, una camisa blanca delgada y unas sandalias claras, nada del otro mundo, y sentí cierta envidia.

Llegamos juntos al final de la pasarela y puso una mano en mi cintura, yo acentué mi cadera y dejé caer mis manos elegantemente a mis lados.

Escuché algunos murmullos y me tensé, por supuesto Emmett lo notó y acarició disimuladamente mi espalda.

Caminamos de vuelta y los malditos nervios me traicionaron. El suelo se distorsionó y me sentí caer hacia atrás. El pánico me consumió, estaba arruinándole el desfile a Alice.

Emmett rápidamente puso una mano bajo mi espalda y otra en mi cintura. Era una pose improvista, pero bien lograda, parecía como si estuviéramos en un paso de baile.

Cuando nos paramos nuevamente por fin llegamos fuera de la vista del público y pateé el suelo como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-Damita, todo salió bien –me alentó Emmett zamarreándome levemente del hombro.

-¡No Emmett! Lo notaron –Alice anunció su nuevo equipo de modelos, de a poco fueron saliendo y formándose tras ella.

Luego Emmett, y luego yo. Me paré junto al grandulón el cual estaba al medio con una mano en la cintura de su hermana y la otra en la mía.

Dejé atrás el mal episodio y me comporté como una profesional, como debía ser.

-¡Bella Swan! ¡El nuevo rostro! –Di un paso al frente e hice una reverencia – ¡Emmett McCarty! –Volví a mi lugar y fue el turno de Emmett hacer una reverencia – ¡Un aplauso a mi nueva imagen! –los dos dimos un paso al frente e hicimos una reverencia, pero esta vez el chico a mi lado fue menos serio. Lanzó un beso y sonrió.

Me dio una palmadita en la espalda incitándome a dejar mi huella y así lo hice, saludé como un sargento saluda a su capitán, ese gesto me recordaba a mi papá, ese era nuestro saludo. Antes de darme cuenta estaba sonriendo con lágrimas en los ojos. _"maldita nostalgia"_

-Y gracias, por supuesto a quien organizó este evento ¡Edward Cullen! –el chico de cabello cobrizo se puso de pie saludando con los brazos extendidos para luego hacer una reverencia.

Ahora sabía cómo se llamaba el desgraciado. Así lo podría despreciar mejor.

-Y gracias a todos ustedes por asistir al desfile de mi nueva colección "_Twilight_" –las personas se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron.

Cuando todo terminó me sentí aliviada, pero no sabía del todo como debía vestir para la fiesta de celebración.

-Bella, estuviste maravillosa –chilló Alice dando saltitos.

-Gracias –no pude decir más, tenía un nudo en la garganta. Lo había logrado, yo sola y aunque me dolía, cumpliré mi promesa, con el dinero que gane le pagaré a Charlie, mi padre.

-¡Vamos a la fiesta! –me arrastró unos pasos, pero me detuve en seco.

-No quiero ir –me miró como si hubiera insultado a su casa de modas.

-No puedes quedarte aquí Bella, todo el mundo quiere hablar contigo –indiqué mis zapatos y ella pareció entender –sabrás que hacer –me guiñó un ojo y se fue saltando grácilmente – ¡ah! Y no es necesario que uses ropa formal, unos jeans estarían bien –sonrió y desapareció.

Caminé rendida hacia mi habitación. No quería ir.

Todos habían comentado sobre los zapatos y no quería pasar por una humillación, no quería.

"_Bella Swan, levanta tu perfecto trasero de allí y enfrenta las criticas, sabrás como llevarlas, eres fuerte, y debes dejarle claro en su cara quien es Bella Swan, la pequeña que triunfó en la industria del modelaje"_ aunque no quisiera admitirlo era verdad.

Respiré profundo y me cambié el vestido y los tacones por unos jeans con unas converses de cuero negro. Emmett me las había comprado. Usé una playera azul holgada y dejé mi cabello libre.

Salí de mi habitación un poco nerviosa y miré por las puertas entreabiertas. ¡Vaya! Estaba repleto de gente.

No puedo hacerlo, no puedo hacerlo, no puedo hacerlo.

"_¡Vete al carajo! Arruina lo que has conseguido para que mañana en la primera plana diga: Bella Swan la nueva imagen de Fashion's House Brallen no se presentó a la fiesta dejando su reputación en el suelo"_

¡Maldita conciencia!

Cuadré los hombros y salí de mi escondite.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a mí.

Me sentí nerviosa, pero no podía demostrárselo a la prensa, sería su comidilla, y Alice también.

Miré a todos lados, no estaba Emmett, no estaba Alice, ni Rosalie, ni Renesmee, nadie conocido.

Más de cien pares de ojos estaban puestos en mí, expectantes a mis acciones.

De la nada escuché unos aplausos que iniciaron lentos y luego más rápidos, hasta hacer el típico ruido.

Encogí mis dedos nerviosa por el motivo de sus aplausos. Apenas pasaba aire por mi nariz, mi cerebro iba a dejar de funcionarme y caería desmayada...o no.

Miré a mi alrededor ellos estaban felices, o por lo menos fingían aquella sonrisa en sus labios, esta gente sí que es buena en actuación.

-La pequeña modelo –se burló alguien de voz aterciopelada provocando algunas risas entre la multitud que aún me miraba.

-¡Pequeñita! –dijeron unas modelos a coro encogiéndose de rodillas, para luego explotar en risas.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpida de ser modelo con esa estatura? –dijo Edward saliendo de entre la gente.

"_Bella, respira, eres fuerte, Bella la fuerte Swan, solo piensa en lo que te ha enseñado tu padre"_

Sonreí en mi interior y me dirigí hacia Edward.

-Así es, soy estúpida por entrar en este mundo siendo que no estoy a la altura –alcé mis pulgares y encogí mis hombros a la vez que mordía mi labio en una media sonrisa para darle tiempo de hablar.

-Deberías dejar esto, no eres…_hecha a la medida_ para esta clase de cosas–alzó la mano hacia una chica pelirroja alta, bastante alta, y esbelta – ella si es profesional –me miró con desdén – deja esta industria.

-No –puse mis manos en mis caderas mientras me ponía frente a él.

-¿Perdona, oímos mal? –dijo con burla provocando la risas de los demás.

-No, oíste bien, ¿o acaso en vez de estúpido eres sordo? –ya no había burla en sus ojos, ahora había ira…contra mí. Vamos por el buen camino – perdona, te preguntaré de otro modo para ver si al fin respondes –continué luego de un momento - ¿acaso tú, Edward Cullen, eres sordo a demás de estúpido? –Iba a hablar, pero no le di tiempo - ¿eres tan estúpido como para no darte cuenta en una pasarela, con tu ojo profesional, de la estatura de una chica? ¿Eres tan sordo como para no escucharme y no responder? –ahora cambiamos papeles, me sentí enojada con él. _Nadie _tiene derecho de subestimarme o juzgarme con solo conocer mi nombre.

-Nadie notó tu estatura –dijo al fin y volteé hacia la multitud.

-Entonces, ya que el señor Cullen lo ha dicho, todos son estúpidos –me miraron en estado de shock – sí, lo que creí –sonreí mirando el suelo – ahora –me puse seria- _ninguno_ de los que están aquí presentes podrán separarme de mi sueño, porque lo he logrado con esfuerzo –miré a todos una vez más y crucé la multitud por un camino que abrieron para mi salida.

Todo lo que dije fue por coraje, mi padre me enseñó que nadie puede influir en mis decisiones, pero que siempre encontraré a alguien sincero en quien a poyarme, y aunque estuviéramos a horas de distancia, él era mi apoyo, y siempre lo será. Aún recordaba sus palabras como si me las hubiera dicho ayer.

"_-Bella, cuando seas mayor, y decidas irte de casa –hizo una pausa y me pellizcó el estomago, sonreí por eso – cuando decidas irte de casa y emprender un camino, debes tener en cuenta que tú –me señaló con un dedo- eres quien vivirá esa vida, son tus decisiones y nadie, óyeme bien, nadie puede decirte qué hacer, o qué dejar de hacer –nos sonreímos cómplices y me acarició la mejilla – tú eres Isabella Swan, y debes sentirte orgullosa de no ser como el resto, eres única en cualquier parte que vayas, dejarás tu huella, y así será por el resto de tus días –me sonrió con ternura- por más crítica que sea una situación siempre encontrarás alguien sincero en quien confiar…espero ser ese alguien para siempre –sonrió y se levantó de mi cama, apagó la luz encendiendo mi lucecita de princesa- buenas noches mi pequeña fortachona –me lanzó un beso y cerró la puerta…" _

Mi pequeña fortachona, aún lo recordaba.

Ay cuanto extrañaba a mi papá, al Charlie antes del dinero y la avaricia de mi madre. A mi gigante de acero…

* * *

_Petalos* o petalos de gel(silicona): sirven para cubrir el pecho, y como son de doble contacto, se pega a la piel y se pega a la ropa en el lugar que desees son comunes en las modelos, ya que su tecnología ayuda a pasar desapercibidos. Ademas se le puede dar la forma al pecho para que quede levantado y firme._

**_*Capitulo beteado por " J "*_**

**_Hola! como están? espero que bien!_**

**_Bueno espero que les haya gustado el Capitulo!_**

**_¿Qué opinan de Bella sentimental, la pequeña fortachona de papi?_**

**_Gracias por sus opiniones, me gustaron mucho_**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Tiempo de Reviews -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Giorka Ramirez Montoya: _Bueno! que tal? saliste de la impaciencia? ya apareció nuestro sumamente "amable" Edward! ajjaja :P _**

**_Bueno...espero que en general les haya gustado como apareció nuestro querido, queridisimo Ed!_**

**_Muchas muchas gracias por todo su apoyo! me hace muy feliz saber que les está gustando! _**

**_Las/os amo mucho!_**

**_Dios las/os bendiga!_**

**_Besos...Bye!_**

**_~Angie C.M _**


	5. El Detestable

**Hola! los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia es MIA! :P **

**Capitulo 5**

"**El detestable" **

**Bella **

... Ay cuanto extrañaba a mi papá, al Charlie antes del dinero y la avaricia de mi madre. A mi gigante de acero…

-Bien hecho nueva –dijo una chica alta que me miraba hacia abajo.

Me dediqué a concentrarme en la comida que estaba sacando de las bandejas.

-Lo pusiste en su lugar –volvió a dirigirme la palabra, pero el sarcasmo en su voz era totalmente notable – eso puede costarte el trabajo –dejé mi plato en la mesa y apoyé las manos.

-Si me cuesta el trabajo o no es mi problema –la miré, debía mirarla hacia arriba.

-No idiota, también es mi problema, porque si te echan a ti, yo ocuparé tu lugar, ¿no sabes que yo iba a ser el rostro de esta colección?

-No, debiste hacer un trabajo muy malo como para que no lo anunciaran en el sitio oficial –me dispuse a caminar, pero me tomó del brazo con bastante fuerza, me hacía daño.

-No debiste decir eso perra

-Aquí la única que no debió decir algo fuiste tú –me solté con un movimiento brusco provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y callera sentada sobre un trozo de pastel.

Miré a mí alrededor, todos estuvieron atentos a la escena, y no merecía la pena quedarse más tiempo ante los ojos de ellos.

Fui directo a mi habitación, no quería saber de más gente por hoy.

…

Estuvimos asistiendo de invitados a diferentes eventos de modelaje, asistíamos el equipo más importante de la casa de modas de Alice, ella, Emmett y su esposa, yo y el detestable Edward que siempre hacía un comentario sarcástico sobre mi estatura.

Habían pasado ya tres semanas desde el primer desfile y Alice ya tenía organizado el siguiente, pero esta vez solo nos presentaríamos Emmett y yo, ya que simplemente eran cinco prendas, era algo que ella llamaba "_Adelanto Modistico_". No le veía el verdadero fin de hacer un desfile de tan pocos trajes, según ella debía ser así.

-Damita, ¿podemos hablar? –dijo Emmett golpeando mi puerta.

-Claro, adelante –dejé de ordenar mi ropa.

-No hablamos sobre lo ocurrido con Jane el otro día, ella es…

-Emmett…no importa –dije negando con mi cabeza –ya pasó, no tiene caso seguir con eso

-Está bien –parecía aliviado de no tener que tocar el tema – ten esto –me dio un sobre y lo abrí. Era la revista de espectáculos, yo estaba en la portada y ahora comprendía por qué todos miraron mis pies.

Alice no me dejó ver los zapatos hasta ahora, eran totalmente hermosos, originales, únicos, eran blancos, con unos brillos tenues que resaltaban la letra "B" eran hechos para mí.

En la portada decía:

"Isabella Swan, el diamante pulido de Alice Brandon"

Miré a Emmett atónita por semejante noticia.

-Así es damita –sonrió.

Leí el artículo con bastante rapidez, mencionaron mi saludo militar, lo tacharon de "elegante y autoritario". También hicieron menciones sobre mis palabras en la fiesta de celebración. Mi adorable encuentro con Jane, –nótese el sarcasmo- y mis estupendas fotografías de la nueva imagen.

Por fin yo, Bella Swan, estaba siendo reconocida por mis propios logros.

-"La modelo chiquita que subió a la fama en un abrir y cerrar de ojos" –leyó Emmett – "¡Cuidado! Isabella Swan, o mejor conocida como Bella Swan, viene con todo para quedarse en la cima del modelaje así que…Modelos, pónganse en campaña de superación" –dejé la revista en la cama y miré a Emmett, quien seguía sonriendo – lo lograste.

Aún seguía atónita, esto no era real, tan pronto y ya me encontraba en la portada de las revistas de espectáculos que estaban siendo vendidas en todo el mundo…esperen… ¿en todo el mundo?

-Emmett –dije luego de tragar el nudo de mi garganta – esta revista… ¿es comerciada en los pueblos pequeños?

-Ha llegado una carga de estas a los pequeños bazares de los pueblos chicos –quizá…no, ellos no leen revistas - ¿sucede algo damita? –me senté en la cama esperando saber qué hacer. ¿Debía llamarlos? O quizá solo debía hablar con él, una llamadita corta.

-No… -respiré profundo y puse mi mejor sonrisa – gracias Emmett –sonrió con ternura y me abrazó.

-Dirás que no sucede nada, pero los extrañas –odiaba ser de esas personas a las que le lees los ojos.

-Es solo… -moví mi cabeza hacia los lados para despejar la nostalgia, me puse de pie encogiendo los dedos – es solo lo normal, ya sabes…te alejas de alguien con quien siempre has vivido y… -chasqueé la lengua y miré hacia el suelo – extrañas la rutina –finalicé y él se puso de pie tomándome de los hombros.

-Está bien extrañar –fue lo último que dijo y se marchó.

Agradecía estar sola nuevamente.

Puse mi ropa de vuelta en mi maleta y dejé la revista sobre el mueble. Ya había conseguido donde vivir. Y Alice ya me había pagado por el desfile. Hubiera querido decirle que no, pero era mi trabajo, y por mucho que quisiera decir no al dinero debía recibirlo de todos modos.

Me iba en unos cuantos minutos hacia mi nuevo hogar, solo quedaba a unas tres calles de aquí, era conveniente, tenía un supermercado doblando la esquina y el pequeño departamento era suficiente para mí.

-Bella, tienes una llamada –dijo Alice pasando junto a mi puerta y lanzando el teléfono inalámbrico que atrapé con dificultad.

-¿Diga? –respondí mientras buscaba mis zapatillas.

-¿Bella? –me detuve en el acto y miré hacia la puerta en donde estaba Alice con una enorme sonrisa. La miré con la interrogante en la cara y ella asintió.

-¿Pa-papá? –tartamudeé por la impresión.

-¿Cómo estás? –peguntó con una nota de tristeza.

-Estoy bien… -me senté en la cama algo confundida, ¿Cómo me había localizado? – ¿y tú?

-Bien, bien…solo…quería llamar para… -escuché su pesado suspiro a través del auricular – quería felicitarte –esto era difícil para él. No fue la mejor manera de irme de casa, y aceptaba que tal vez me equivoqué en cómo le hablé, pero él… -Bella…lo siento, no quise decir todo eso… -hubo un silencio en el que solo se oyeron nuestras respiraciones.

-¿Cómo me localizaste?

-Busqué esa tal casa de modas…llamé antes pero nadie respondía –se oyó un golpe suave. Su bolígrafo. –luego vi la revista y…_hija_, estoy orgulloso de ti –se le quebró la voz cuando me llamó hija.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y en el estómago…_ él _era mi gigante de acero.

-Papá… -una lágrima silenciosa rodó por mi mejilla – no sabes lo feliz que me hace oírte decir eso

-Lo sé…siempre quisiste enorgullecerme, desde pequeña y…el solo hecho de que quisieras lograr eso…eso me enorgullecía, y lo sigue haciendo – la voz volvió a quebrársele.

-Pensaba que no verías la revista –decidí desviar el tema, no quería terminar llorando a mares – ¿me veo bien con ese vestido? –rió con humor y aclaró su garganta.

-Te ves hermosa y…gracias

-¿Gracias por qué? –no entendía, yo debía agradecerle por aceptar que esto es lo que yo quería.

-Por…hacer nuestro saludo –eso solo significaba una cosa…

-Vamos papá, ¿Cómo no haría ese saludo cuando es el más genial que existe en el mundo? –mierda si esto no era bueno.

-Eso es cierto…mmm…he vendido una empresa…viajaré para visitarte, Renée está…enojada –sequé una lágrima que se me escapó. Él había vendido una empresa…para visitarme.

-Es…normal en alguien como ella que se enfade por perder dinero –miré nuevamente hacia la puerta, ahora estaba sola, genial.

-Ella saltó de alegría cuando te vio en la revista, no quería que te lo dijera, pero…vale la pena decírtelo –reí un poco, muy poquito.

-Sí, creo que sí

-Quisiera no tener que dejarte, pero aún me quedan dos empresas por administrar, tú sabes, no dejan descansar

-No hay problema…hablamos luego

-Así será y…revisa el correo de la casa de modas –pareció dudar – te he enviado un móvil nuevo

-Oh…no tenías que hacerlo…

-Es solo un obsequio por tu triunfo –sonreí.

-Está bien…

-Mmm…debo irme…te quiero Bella, hasta luego

-También te quiero papá, adiós –colgué y sonreí mirando hacia la nada. Él me había llamado, no puedo creerlo.

Finalmente encontré mis zapatillas tras la puerta, estaban algo gastadas, dado que las usé tanto como pude.

-¿Estás lista? –preguntó Alice y me volteé a mirarla.

-Si –sonreí y me acerqué a ella con el teléfono en la mano – ten…gracias –volví a sonreír, creo que parecía idiota.

-Estás muy feliz… -aclaró lo obvio y recibió el teléfono. Me dio un paquete – ten…es para ti –leí el remitente, era mi nuevo móvil.

-Gracias, iba a pasar por él cuando me fuera, pero creo que… -golpeé levemente la cajita contra mi palma – Alice…gracias por todo, vendré cuando me necesites –escuché algo parecido a un sollozo y la preocupación me invadió, al igual que la culpabilidad – Alice…tú sabes que será como vivir juntas

-Pero vivirás lejos –ella no habló, rugió.

-Solo queda a unas cuantas calles, podré ven…

-¡No! –pataleó como niña pequeña y secó sus lágrimas, enderezó los hombros y me dio la espalda.

Vi su cuerpo delgado y pequeño alejarse por el pasillo.

Ok…sí, eso fue extraño.

Fui hasta la entrada en donde estaba Emmett con una tarjeta en la mano.

-Espero que lo pases bien en tu nueva casa –sonrió y me la cedió. Eran los números telefónicos de Alice, él y Rosalie.

-Gracias… -escuchamos los tacones de Alice acercarse.

-Será mejor que te vayas ya, me dijo que te amarraría si es necesario –reí con humor – lo dijo enserio –dejé de reír y miré en la dirección en donde estaba Alice con una soga en la mano, parecía de esos dibujos de anime cuando están con la frente azul…era escalofriante.

-¡_Tú_! ¡Isabella Swan no te irás a ningún lado! –se acercó peligrosamente a mí apretando la soga en sus manos.

-A-Alice –dije alejándome y soltando la maleta para estar libre en caso de que de verdad intente amarrarme aquí – podemos conversar, tu sabes…vendré en las tardes –estiró la cuerda provocando un ruido algo…temible - ¡vendré apenas me levante! –solté sin pensarlo, pero la cara de asesina no la abandonaba.

-¡Te quedas _aquiiiiiiiii_! – la miré con terror y todo pasó muy rápido, ella estaba atando mis pies a un pilar de material sólido y mis manos estaban atadas juntas y pegadas al cuerpo.

-Te lo dije –acotó Emmett sin inmutarse aún parado con sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-Y ahora yo te digo que me ayudes –soplé un mechón de pelo que tenía sobre mis ojos.

-Listo –dijo Alice sonriente – te quiero Bella –me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue saltando hacia alguna parte.

Un celular sonó, era la canción _Love me do-The Beatles_.

-¿Si Rose? –Contestó con una sonrisa de idiota – dile que estaré ahí de inmediato y que quiero verla sin esas mechas verdes…sí….no, no le digas que... ¡¿pero quién te entiende?!... –volvió a sonreír idiotizado y se relajó – iré para allá…te amo –colgó y guardó su teléfono en uno de sus muchos bolsillos de pantalón de campo. Se dispuso a caminar hacia la salida.

-¡Emmett! –lo llamé ¿Qué acaso todos se olvidaban de Bella?

-Oh si –dijo cuando me miró –lo siento, es que esa mujer me trae loco –sonrió como idiota nuevamente.

-Sí, tú cara lo dice todo…_idiota_ –mascullé lo último y se borró su sonrisa de enamorado.

Sí, repetí muchas veces idiota, pero es que realmente se veía idiota.

-Miss Gruñona por aquí –se burló y me desató –ahora es tu última oportunidad si es que quieres salir completa de aquí –me puse de pie algo asustada por sus palabras.

-Adiós Emmett…creo que nos veremos mañana

-¿No vendrás a la inauguración de la nueva área de la casa de modas? –sus rostro parecía desilusionado.

-Lo siento…me gustaría dormir esta tarde…no he dormido bien –asintió con su cabeza algo triste.

-Está bien…de todos modos mandaré a alguien para que pase por ti…por si cambias de opinión –guiñé un ojo a modo de respuesta y los amenazantes tacones volvieron a sonar.

-Adiós –nos dimos un último abrazo y corrí hacia la puerta de entrada.

-¡Bella! ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! –cuando estuve fuera agarré bien mi maleta y corrí hacia el elegante auto negro que me esperada -¡Alto ahí! – sentí que algo golpeaba mi cabeza…eso dolió.

Logré entrar al auto y cerrar la puerta con seguro…ella golpeó las ventanillas y me reí.

Muy infantilmente me sacó la lengua, y yo…muy educadamente le enseñé mi hermoso anillo del dedo de en medio, porque claro, yo solo le enseñaba mi anillo, no había otras intenciones…

Pateó el suelo con su pie descalzo, ya que por deducción supe que me lanzó su zapato, y el auto arrancó. Allá voy "departamento Bella"

Cuando llegamos subí hasta el segundo piso, en donde estaba mi nuevo hogar…era justo a la medida.

Una cocina pequeña con una despensa llena y un refrigerador mediano, un baño elegante con cerámica en los muros, una ducha, gracias al cielo era una ducha y no una tina, las odiaba. También había una especie de sala, tenía un sofá frente a un televisor, y… sep… lo que más temía Alice vino antes y arregló ciertas cosas que descubrí mientras recorría el lugar.

Ropa de cama púrpura, no me molestaba para nada, pero el armario… había una sección llena de armas mortales, los enormes tacones usaban casi todo el closet, eso me asustaba.

La cocina tenía una cubierta de un rosa suave, pero rosa…eso era lo malo….el sofá era de cuero negro con unos cojines rosados, demasiado rosado para mi gusto. Mi habitación era más sobria, paredes blancas, una ventana hacia la calle, cortinas verdes suave y…lo mejor de todo, un tapete verde oscuro. Amaba los tapetes junto a la cama, simplemente era…mi estilo.

Organicé todo y me di una ducha, estaba algo cansada de guardar tacones dentro de cajas plásticas que luego apilaba en torres al fondo del armario.

Mis zapatillas habían recibido un duro corte en los dedos, eso terminó con ellas, pobres…las adoraba.

Me puse una playera de tirantes y un pantalón holgado, era verano y hacía bastante calor.

En cuanto me acosté sobre las suaves mantas me sumí en el sueño.

"_-Bella…Bella –cantaba mi nombre – Bella…Bella….-su voz era hipnotizante, yo seguía caminando hacia el bosque, atraída por su voz – Bella, no te vayas, quédate conmigo, yo te amo –su voz tomó una nota de desesperada tristeza._

_Yo no era Bella Swan la modelo, no era la chica del instituto, era la chica que solía caminar con su muñeca de trapo a todas partes, mis pies pequeños se tropezaban con la maleza porque no podía levantarlos más…_

_-Bella…Bella –volvía a cantar, su voz dulce, exquisita no me dejaba tranquila, quería que me quedara a su lado, pero no podía ver nada, no sabía dónde estaba, eran solo arboles y más arboles. Miré hacia el cielo, pero las hojas de comenzaron a dar vueltas y cuando menos lo esperaba estaba cayendo…y cayendo….y cayendo. _

_Me abracé a mi muñeca hasta que caí sobre algo cálido, algo húmedo y blando… me senté sobre aquello tan agradable, pero cuando me puse de pie no era la pequeña con la muñeca de trapo, era Bella, la chica de 18 años, con algo duro en la mano que sabía lo peligroso que podía ser, pero no lo soltaba, me aferraba a eso…y eso era…"_

Un sonido algo extraño nubló mis pensamientos y disolvió el sueño…o pesadilla, aún no decidía si fue lo suficientemente malo.

Cuando pude darme cuenta, era el himno nacional.

¿Qué mierda…?

Busqué el origen del sonido, y era mi nuevo celular…

-¿Diga? –contesté con la voz áspera.

-Hola Bella –saludó con alegría.

-Oh, hola –aclaré mi garganta -¿Co-cómo estás? –pregunté sentándome en la cama y mirando el hermoso tapete.

-Estoy bien, ¿y tú? –su voz era cálida, no me había dando cuenta de cuánto lo extrañaba hasta ahora.

-Perfectamente… -sonreí a la nada, ¿Cómo consiguió mi número? – vaya, no esperaba a que tu llamaras –pareció reír un poco.

-¿Tú no logras entender que tu padre quiere que nos casemos? –reí con humor.

-Oh, claro, había olvidado que estaba comprometida –jugué con la costura de mi playera.

-¿Y…cómo te han tratado? –algo sonaba, parecían ser autos.

-Bien… -mordí mi labio al recordar el bello encuentro con Edward. Bufé. Si claro, un hermosísimo encuentro.

-¿Estás segura? – me limité a responder con un "Ajá" –bueno, y… ¿te gusta tu departamento?

-Vaya que sí, es…espera ¿tú? –hablé entrecortadamente y me levanté. Justo cuando pasaba un auto afuera se oía el mismo ruido en el auricular, miré por la ventana y… - no puede ser –pronuncié entre una risita y colgué el teléfono lanzándolo a la cama.

-¡Hola! –gritó hacia arriba con los brazos extendidos.

Salí de mi departamento y bajé rápidamente la escalera.

Me lancé a sus brazos y me abrazó con fuerza.

-Ay, cuanto te extrañaba –susurró en mi cabeza mientras acariciaba mis cabellos.

-También te extrañaba, y mucho –susurré de vuelta y me aferré a su linda chaqueta de cuero negra.

-¿Cómo has estado Bella? –preguntó sin soltarme.

-Muy bien, de hecho…

-Vaya…así que la modelito tiene novio, deberías tener más prudencia ahora que eres una figura pública –me interrumpió otra voz. Deshicimos el abrazo, ¿pero quién carajos se creía este para andar diciéndome esas cosas? Ni que fuera mi jefe…o mi padre.

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunté cortante.

-Vengo para llevarte a la fiesta –así que éste era el que Emmett mandaría para que pasara por mí. De veras pensé que ese grandulón era un poquito más inteligente.

-No iré –enganché mi brazo al de mi amigo y me dispuse a entrar.

-No es una pregunta –me paré en seco ante su orden y solté a mi amigo.

-Mira…_tú_ no eres nadie para darme órdenes –enfaticé la palabra "tú" pronunciándola con un exquisito desdén.

-Alice ha dado órdenes de que te lleve _como sea_ –dijo esto último mirándome con oscuridad en sus ojos.

-Esperen… ¿Cuál Alice? –dijo mi amigo alejándose un poco de mí.

-Alice…Alice Brandon –dije entre dientes sin quitar la vista del detestable hombre que no fue invitado a la conversación.

-¡Wow! –Dijo nuevamente mi querido conocido totalmente emocionado – ¡yo conseguí el trabajo de fotógrafo en su casa de modas! –casi lloraba de la alegría.

-¿Tú eres Ben? –preguntó a mi amigo.

-Sí señor, ese soy yo –ofreció su mano y la estrecharon. La imagen logró irritarme bastante, mi amigo y "_el detestable"_ serían grandes amigos. Bufé ante esa idea.

-Un placer Ben, yo soy….

* * *

**_Holaaaa! como están? _**

**_Perdón por desaparecer, pero como ya dije las razones en mi otra historia (Amor Peligrosamente Divertido) he desaparecido porque he tenido problemas familiares y personales, así que de verdad lamento haber tardado en actualizar. _**

**_Bueno! espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y que les vaya gustando como voy llevando la historia. Recordar que siempre tengo mi mente abierta para sus opiniones así que me pueden decir si algo les desagrada o les agrada, eso va por cada lector. _**

**_¿Quién creen que es el "detestable" ? se las puse fácil eh! ¿que piensas del sueño/pesadilla de Bella? ¿que creen que es lo que tiene Bella en la mano? Así es! tienen mucho en que pensar muajajajaja! okno xD _**

**_Bueno, espero que les guste mi historia, y que les guste como la escribo y la llevo por estos rumbos de la vida :D_**

**_En fin! espero que se diviertan al leer mi fic ñ.ñ _**

**_Ya no les quito mas tiempo de su vida!_**

**_Gracias por leerme! _**

**_Y gracias por sus reviews! me hacen muy feliz! _**

**_Adios! besitos! _**

**_~Angie C.M_**


	6. Algo Diferente

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia pertenece a mí.**

**IMPORTANTE: LEER ABAJO!**

**Capitulo 6**

"**Algo Diferente"**

**Bella POV**

…-Un placer Ben, yo soy Edward Cullen –me miró de reojo con burla en su mirada.

-Ben vamos adentro ¿quieres? –casi lo arrastré, pero me detuvo.

-Vamos a la fiesta, será divertido –rodeé mis ojos y en menos tiempo del que esperé estaba sentada en el asiento de atrás del lujoso auto de Edward.

-¿Bella, crees que esas son fachas de venir a la fiesta de inauguración? – miré la ropa que me puse mientras Ben y Edward conversaban en el comedor.

Mis jeans negros y mi blusa verde limón no tenían nada de malo, salvo que a Edward no le gustara, es algo realmente irritante.

-Sí –respondí cortante mirando por la ventanilla. Por lo menos no iba sola con él.

-¡Pero qué humor! –Exclamó mientras doblaba la esquina – es un _gran_ humor, nada comparado con su estatura –se burló una vez más y bufé.

-Por lo menos tengo educación –mascullé cruzando mis brazos sobre el pecho.

El auto se detuvo de golpe y salí como alma que se lleva el diablo.

-Espera, niñita malcriada –dijo un enojado Edward persiguiéndome – espera, ¡demonios! –me tomó del brazo con fuerza.

-¡Suéltame! –forcejeé pero no me soltó, al contrario apretó más su agarre, me estaba lastimando.

-No vuelvas a decir que no tengo educación –me amenazó.

-¿No es eso cierto? –forcejeé otra vez, pero fue un error. Dolió, dolió hasta la madre, parecía como si fuera a pulverizarme el hueso.

-¡No! ¡No lo es! –me gritó y pude ver en sus ojos un fuego de ira.

Intenté retroceder, pero me sostenía junto a él.

-Oye, oye cálmate –le dijo Ben intentando que aflojara su agarre, pero Edward lo empujó al césped.

-¡Suéltame! –ordené.

-Te crees algo porque eres una modelo de esta gran casa de modas, pero no eres ¡_nada_! –Me miró de los pies a la cabeza y sonrió con oscuridad – eres tan pequeña que te botaría en el basurero con una pala y escoba –sin saber por qué razón algo en mí se rompió.

No sé de donde saqué la fuerza para soltarme de su agarre tan apretado.

-Por lo menos no me siento bien dañando a los demás, ¡eso me hace más valiosa que _tú!_, tú si mereces ir al basurero con toda la mierda que tienes dentro –me adentré en la casa de modas sin esperar respuesta y me dirigí de inmediato al baño.

Mi brazo aún dolía, en cuanto lo miré allí estaban los dedos de Edward marcados, maldita sea, esto se pondrá morado en unos minutos, para mañana estará horrible.

Miré hacia el suelo resignada.

"_Te crees algo porque eres una modelo de esta gran casa de modas, pero no eres ¡nada!_

_Eres tan pequeña que te botaría en el basurero con una pala y escoba"_

Por alguna razón esas palabras rondaban en mi cabeza una y otra vez, no pensaba que esto fuera afectarme o si quiera inmutarme, pero había algo en su voz…algo que formaba una imagen en mi mente de mi antiguo chofer Phil, no lo entendí.

-¿Está ocupado? –escuché una voz gangosa y unos golpecitos en la puerta.

-Oh…ya salgo –aclaré mi garganta pues mi voz salió rota.

Salí y la persona frente a mí se quedó mirándome como si tuviera a una estrella de rock frente a sus ojos.

-¡Oh por Dios! –Sonrió tanto que pensé que su rostro se rompería – ¡tú eres Isabella Swan! –Gritó logrando que me asustara un poco más con su actitud –déjame…solo… -trajinó en su bolso algo nerviosa – tú, tú…me darías tu autógrafo –dijo poniendo frente a mí la revista donde yo estaba en la portada – por favor –entré en un pequeño estado de shock mientras tomaba el plumón y lo destapaba para mí.

-Yo… -miré sus ojos algo aguados - ¿Qué tienes? –pregunté.

-Es que…es que ¡por Dios! Estoy frente a ti, tú eres… -casi se desarma en llanto así que solo puse mi mano en su hombro para luego tomar el plumón.

-Umm… -sabía un poco acerca de lo que debía hacer, puesto que en los programas de televisión a veces veía lo que hacían. Firmé con mi nombre rápidamente, parecía una mosca, ya que no podía poner mi firma real, así que hice una "abreviación" de ella.

-¡Oh santo Dios! Es fabuloso –miró el autógrafo y luego puso la revista contra su pecho – eres la mejor –sonreí y ella entró de prisa en el baño.

"_eres la mejor"_

Aunque fuera algo tonto, eso me hizo sentir un poco mejor.

-¡Bella! –los rápidos tacones de Alice se acercaron a toda marcha hacía mí.

Bufé en mi interior y me volteé a mirarla.

-¡Alice! –sonreí, me alegraba verla.

-Viniste ¡sí! –saltó a mis brazos.

-Vaya, vaya…así que son muy amigas –la aterciopelada voz de Edward hizo que Alice se alejara un poco de mí.

-Sí, ¿no es Bella adorable? –dijo la pequeña tomando mi mano.

Me rehusé a mirar a Edward.

-Alice, no me gusta que tengas tanto contacto físico con la basura –Alice saltó a mi lado.

-¡Oh Edward! ¡Idiota! –se sacó rápidamente un tacón y se lo lanzó a la cabeza.

-Solo digo hermanita –dijo riendo.

-¡Edward! ¡Edward! –La molesta voz gangosa de la chica que salió del baño, y se lanzó a los brazos del nombrado, casi me revienta lo oídos – ¡Mira! ¡Mira! –le enseñó la revista con mi autógrafo.

-¿Y eso que es? –preguntó abrazando a la chica por la cintura.

-Es- es… ¡ella lo firmó para mí! – dijo alegre dando saltitos. Se parecía un poco a Alice.

-¿Me dejas verlo linda? –preguntó quitándole la revista de las manos.

Sonreí al ver a la chica tan alegre, porque –aunque suene egocéntrico- ella estaba así por mi causa.

-¿No crees que Bella es al mejor…? –Su voz se apagó al ver a Edward romper la revista en cuatro – Edward –sollozó la chica.

-¡Es basura Lauren! ¡Ella es basura! –a la chica se le aguaron los ojos y se encogió ante ese furioso Edward.

-¡¿Pero qué mierda te pasa?! –exploté.

-¡Tú no te metas! –me apuntó con su dedo.

-Si me odias tanto déjala en paz a ella ¡grítame a mí idiota! –lo empujé un poco y sostuvo mis muñecas con fuerza.

-Te lo digo a la cara ¡eres basura! –me solté con un movimiento brusco empujándolo contra el pilar.

-¡Por lo menos _yo soy algo_! –me di la media vuelta y salí por la puerta que hace algunos minutos había entrado.

-Bella, por favor, no te vayas –me sostuvo Alice.

-Necesito estar sola –se que fui algo brusca al soltarme de Alice, porque ella casi cae al suelo por mi culpa, pero si me quedaba allí regresaría y agarraría a patadas a Edward.

En cuanto salí corrí con dirección a mi departamento.

-¡Isabella! –gritaron unos reporteros mientras me bombardeaban con el sonido de las cámaras.

-¡Swan ¿Por qué corres?! –gritó una reportera que se puso en mi camino.

Estaba hasta la madre de encabronada y para colmo esta señora me apuntaba directo al rostro con su estúpida cámara.

-¡Demonios! ¡La fiesta está allí adentro! –grité bastante enojada y aparté a la señora con cuidado de no botarla.

Seguí corriendo hasta que llegué a mi habitación.

-¡Mierda! –me senté en la cama. Esto estaría mañana en la televisión.

El estúpido himno nacional sonó otra vez.

Respondí a regañadientes.

-¿Hola? –Solo había una respiración al otro lado del teléfono - ¿hay alguien ahí? –pregunté indignada. ¿Quién llamaba y luego no respondía? –mire si no responde ahora voy a colgar…uno…dos y tres –colgué y lancé el celular a la cama.

El himno nacional comenzó a sonar nuevamente y contesté.

-¿Diga? –Otra vez la respiración al otro lado del teléfono – si no responde voy a colgar –nada - ¡carajo! Déjate de joderme la vida y come mierda –colgué y apagué el aparato.

¡Pero qué irritante es la gente! Decidí que sería buena idea ir a disculparme con Alice, ella no tenía la culpa de que yo arruinara su fiesta, pero aún no me cabía en la cabeza qué es lo tan malo que le hice a ese hombre para merecer su tremendo odio a cambio.

Salí de mi departamento y bajé la escalera para encaminarme hacia la casa de modas.

Sentía que alguien me perseguía y hubiera deseado no mirar atrás para saber quien seguía mis pasos.

Alcancé a distinguir a tres hombres con cámaras tomándome fotos en cada paso que daba.

Bufé cansada y seguí con mi camino.

En cuanto vi la casa de modas, quedé con la boca abierta, era hermosa de noche, con luces alrededor de una fuente de agua hermosa. Alice era buena decorando. _Bah, ella es diseñadora_, cierto.

Me adentré en la multitud de gente vestida con ternos, y ropa de gala. No me sentí incómoda al llevar ropa diferente a ellos, muchas de las chicas se sienten como unas tontas por el hecho de vestir de un estilo diferente al resto.

-Alice…-toqué su brazo y se volteó a mirarme –lamento lo que…

-¡Regresaste! –me abrazó.

-Quería disculparme por lo sucedido –le susurré al oído.

-No hay problema Bella –respondió de la misma forma

-Los reporteros estaban afuera –se separó un poco de mí y me miró.

-Bella, ¿te das cuenta de lo que sucederá ahora? –Se puso un poco seria - ¿te fuiste caminando? – Asentí y frunció el ceño – te siguieron a tu departamento, no tendrás una vida tranquila –esperaba que me regañara o algo parecido, pero al contrario.

-¿Qué? –Sonrió – ¿ahora tendré que salir encubierta y esas cosas? –Ella asintió –pero si apenas…

-Las estrellas aquí son reconocidas de inmediato –me dio otro abrazo corto – bienvenida al mundo intranquilo –miré a mi alrededor, todo estaba tranquilo.

-Pero…

-Solo dentro de las paredes de esta mansión estás a salvo –susurró interrumpiéndome – disfruta de tu seguridad mientras estés aquí, y vamos ¡es una fiesta! Bebe algo, qué sé yo –me guiñó un ojo y desapareció entre la gente.

Miré una pequeña vela apagada junto a la pata de una mesa y se me vino una idea a la cabeza.

Fui por ella y luego busqué a Alice, pero no tuve éxito en mi búsqueda.

-Emmett… -le susurré llamando su atención.

-¿Sí Damita? –respondió.

-¿Tú crees…tú crees que Alice se moleste si tomo unas rosas del jardín? Se las pagaré luego –me miró con una sonrisa.

-Toma las que quieras, pero no toques las rojas, son sus favoritas –me guiñó un ojo y me sentí victoriosa.

Salí de la mansión y en cuanto vi aquellas hermosuras no tuve duda alguna y fui por ellas. Simplemente eran hermosas, y me recordaban justamente a esa persona a la cual se las llevaría.

**Edward POV**

Lauren estaba enfadada conmigo y eso me valía una reverenda mierda. Ni si quiera éramos novios y terminó conmigo por un maldito autógrafo.

Esa chica, esa tal Isabella… ¡es un jodido dolor en el culo! No pudo cerrar el hocico y tuvo que decirlo ¡maldición! Ella tuvo que decirlo.

"_Por lo menos tengo educación"_ ¿qué significaba esa mierda? Yo soy educado, pero ¡ahg! Me encabrona que la aceptaran cuando yo, el encargado de admitirlas o no, la rechacé…de seguro quedé como el estúpido que todos pisotean.

Yo soy educado, lo soy, sé que lo soy.

-Edward… -susurró Alice entrando en mi habitación.

-No necesito las mierdas de tus regaños ahora –apreté el puente de mi nariz con mis dedos esperando su alterada y molesta vocecita diciéndome lo muy mal que me comporté.

-No, tranquilo –se sentó a mi lado y acarició mi espalda – ella lo dijo ¿cierto?

-Sí, esa maldita…basura lo dijo –contuve mis muy lindas palabras que le dedicaría a Swan.

-Pues…no lo eres, eres muy educado y refinado –siempre me decía estas cosas cuando algo salía mal – y sabes que eres muy importante para mí y para Emmett, y para Rose… –siguió nombrando personas como la jodida perra de Lauren, o el idiota de mi primo Tyler, ellos se acostaban y luego esa estúpida zorra intentaba meterse en mi cama, _como si eso fuera a pasar_.

Estaba comenzando a ver rojo de todos los estúpidos que ella nombraba hasta que mencionó a Nessie y sonreí. Esa niña era la chica perfecta, sería su novio si ella fuera mayor de edad. Pero claro que no era un pedófilo, no señoritas, yo la veía como una hija, y eso solo lo sé yo. Me avergüenza que alguien sepa sobre mis sentimientos, yo no soy tierno con nadie más que con Nessie y a veces con Alice, pero no era algo así como Barney, ni nada parecido. Yo no decía te quiero o te amo, o te extraño y mucho menos diría que alguien es importante para mí, cuando lo dices, piensan que eres el mundo entero y se largan queriendo que los persigan. Idiotas, si supieran que eso mata todo el interés en vez de aumentarlo.

-Edward, sabes que eres un hombre bueno, y te aseguro que no quieres llamarla basura otra vez –me puse de pie. ¿Qué acaso quería que me disculpara? Que se fuera a la mierda.

-Alice mira, tú no eres yo, no estás dentro de mí, no eres un pendejo idiota, y no quieras saberlo todo sobre mí, llevamos 10 años pretendiendo que somos hermanos y aún no lo sabes todo –pasé mi mano por mi cabello, aún me ponía nervioso cuando siquiera rozaba mi pasado.

-Está bien, está bien –se puso de pie y sonrió –hay una fiesta afuera, ¡a divertirse! –agradecía que Alice fuera así. Lograba desconcentrarme del nerviosismo.

-Te alcanzo luego –me dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó. Me aseguré que ya no estuviera a la vista para limpiar mi mejilla.

Caminé por mi habitación pasando mi mano por mi cabeza como un loco.

¿Debía disculparme? No…o si… hubiera gritado de la frustración si no hubiera estado en un lugar lleno de gente.

Ya sé lo que haría.

Me escabullí al cuarto donde estaba el pequeño santuario dedicado a Esme y admiré su foto. Ella fue la única mujer que de verdad me quiso, pero ahora está muerta. ¡Maldito siclo de la vida! Vale un reverendo pepináspero*.

Cuando admiré su fotografía nuevamente, sonreí y me senté junto a unas flores que rodeaban el cuadro a escala.

-Mamá…verás…hay una chica, pero no creas que me gusta ni nada, es todo lo contrario –me apresuré a aclarar lo que ella creería al solo haber oído la primera parte – bueno…la cuestión es que esta chica es una...con decirte que me cae como patada en el estómago –suspiré con cansancio – la rechacé por su estatura, pero Alice la aceptó de todos modos, y ni si quiera sé como hizo Isabella para contactar con mi hermana –suspiré otra vez y susurré – la he llamado basura y creo que he lastimado su maldita autoestima en algún momento…tú dime mamá ¿debo dejar de…? –no completé, pues alguien entró en el cuarto. Solo vi una silueta ya que apagué la única vela que yo estaba usando para alumbrar tenuemente.

Me puse de pie escondido contra la pared.

Era una silueta fina, de seguro una modelo ¡agh! Tienen prohibido entrar aquí.

Casi me lanzo sobre ella con toda mi ira, pero me congelé al verla encender una pequeña vela y arrodillarse frente al cuadro de Esme para poner allí, en un florero, un ramo de rosas blancas.

-Bueno… -respiró profundo y reconocí la voz de inmediato, pero ahora sonaba dulce, tranquila…agradable – debo agradecerle por ayudarme el otro día… -pasó su mano por su cabello, me recordó a mi mismo cuando estaba nervioso. _Por Dios Edward, pareces un jodido psicópata, deja ya de observarla…_está con mi mamá ¿de acuerdo? – pude modelar y… ¡vaya! Estuve en la primera plana de una revista, hasta me pidieron un autógrafo –continuó y jugó con sus dedos – la chica se puso saltarina de la felicidad que yo le causé con solo un plumón y una hoja, ¿lo puede creer? Yo le causé la felicidad… -chasqueó la lengua – aunque luego un hombre, bastante detestable y… extraño, le rompió la revista solo porque tenía mi firma –se sentó en el suelo con sus piernas cruzadas mirando a mi mamá – él es algo… ¿idiota? – Y tú eres una…_calma, calma_ – aunque es…no lo sé, sus ojos son… -se calló de pronto. Yo sabía que se refería a mí y por eso la curiosidad me picó, ¿mis ojos son qué? Continúa… -creo que ya es tiempo de que me vaya –se puso de pie y sacudió su trasero, nunca me había fijado en él, estaba bien puesto en su lugar, mejor que otras modelos, bueno, ésta tenía trasero, _¡concéntrate! _Oh, sí claro, ojos, sí, ojos...aunque ese trasero _¡ojos!_ Eso digo, esos ojos que tiene bajo su espalda _¿desde cuándo los ojos se encuentran bajo la espalda?_ Desde…púdrete.

-Hasta luego señora Esme… -casi pude ver una sonrisa en sus labios cuando abandonó el cuarto.

¿Pero qué está haciendo? Vuelve aquí Isabella, debes terminar una charla sobre mis ojos… ¿genial no? Ahora era un jodido egocéntrico por culpa de esa modelo. _¡Bravo! Esme tiene poder ¿no? Por fin la llamas modelo y no BASURA, como lo que tú eres en este instante_ no entraré en discusiones conmigo mismo.

Miré las rosas y luego a Esme, en mi mente pude ver como sonrió orgullosa.

¿Orgullosa de quién? ¡Ah! Cierto, ya no la llamo basura.

-Mamá… -dejé mis explicaciones – gracias… -me rendí y le sonreí, solo a ella le sonreía – te quiero –solo a ella se lo decía. Era dueña de mi aprecio –hasta pronto –miré la vela que dejo encendida Isabella y me agaché para apagarla.

Salí del cuarto y me dirigí a la fiesta para disculparme con ella, pero no la encontré.

* * *

_Pepinásperos: Saqué esa palabra del libro "El gran gigante Bonachón". Se refiere a una fruta o verdura asquerosa para los gigantes o como bien dice la palabra es un pepino áspero...(según lo que entendí cuando leí el libro xD)_

**_*Capitulo beteado por " J "*_**

**_Hola hola! Cómo están? Espero que bien ñ.ñ_**

**_Bueno, me gustaría que no me maten por tardar taaaaaaaaaanto en actualizar, pero les juro que mi animo andaba por los suelos y todo lo que escribía era basura, simplemente no tenía cabeza para nada más que para un gran problema que atacó mi familia :'( _**

**_Ahora, volviendo al capitulo ¿qué les pareció? espero que les haya gustado! y si no me equivoco este es el primer Edward POV de la historia, asi que espero haberlo hecho bien y que les haya gustado ñ.ñ _**

**_¿Qué piensan de Edward, es un idiota? ¿Qué piensan de su pasado? Se los dejo a sus mentecillas._**

**_En fin, muchas gracias por sus rr me encanta cuando dice que mi historia es buena, que les gusta y que esperan una actualización pronto, también me gusta que pregunten si tienen alguna duda. _**

**_Perdonen las faltas de ortografía, redacción, gramática y errores de contradicción con capitulos anteriores. _**

**_Muchas muchas gracias por su apoyo! me motivan a crear el siguiente capitulo!_**

**_Los(as) amo!_**

**_Dios los(as) bendiga!_**

**_Besos ñ.ñ_**

**_~Angie C.M_**


	7. De citasEdward ycontinurá

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia es mía. **

**Capítulo 7**

"**De citas, asaltos, encierros, Edward, pesadillas y…**

**Continuará"**

**Bella POV**

En cuanto salí del pequeño cuarto busqué a Alice para despedirme, pero no estaba por ningún lado.

-¡Hey! Tú debes ser Isabella Swan –dijo animadamente un chico rubio con reflejos anaranjados.

Me recordó a una pequeña llamita de fuego.

Fuego…oh oh dejé la vela encendida.

-Hola, sí, esa soy yo, si me permites –avancé hasta el pasillo para ser detenida por una chica morena.

-¡Oh! ¡Isabella Swan! –Se paró a mi lado enganchando su brazo en el mío – por fa tómate una foto conmigo –sonrió de oreja a oreja y una chica parecida a ella se paró frente a nosotras.

Simulé una sonrisa y el flash de la cámara me impactó.

Oh no, la vela se desvanecería y quemaría el suelo, luego los cuadros y todos moriríamos quemados por mi culpa.

-¡Gracias! –dijo alegre y emprendí la marcha, pero la otra chica me paró.

-Porfis, porfis, una conmigo -pasó su brazo por mi cintura y volví a simular una sonrisa.

El flash me puso aún más paranoica y corrí en dirección del cuarto.

Cuando estuve frente a la puerta respiré profundo un par de veces y abrí encontrándome con la sorpresa de que la vela estaba apagada.

Sí, damas y caballeros, me sentí una idiota, pero había algo detrás de todo esto.

¿Quién apagó la vela? Si alguien la apagó eso quiere decir que alguien me vio aquí, pero ¿quién?

Decidí que ya era hora de irme, no me interesaba ser acosada en una fiesta.

Salí por una puerta que daba al jardín y rodeé toda la cuadra hasta llegar a mi casa por otro camino.

En cuanto llegué me dejé caer en la cama.

Me preparé algo de comer y luego llamé a Alice disculpándome por no despedirme, no hizo problema alguno y me informó de que partíamos en una semana a Los Ángeles incluyendo otras pasarelas. Colgué cuando me dejó todo claro y al rato le informé de los viajes a Charlie. Me felicitó y se oía bastante orgulloso. Por fin.

**Edward POV**

Estuve esperando por verla, para disculparme, pero no la vi hasta la semana que partimos a Los Ángeles.

-Hola, Alice ¿todo en orden? –saludó dándole un beso en la mejilla y claramente ignorándome.

El hecho de que se llevara tan bien con mi hermana –y con todos-, además de que le hablara a mi mamá me suavizó un poco respecto a ella. Antes quería comerla con mis críticas, eliminarla de esta casa de modas, pero luego comprendí que era parte de esta industria, de esta "raza".

-Claro Bella, ¿ya nos vamos? –me codeó mi hermana.

-Eh…si, necesito unos segundos –fui rápidamente a mi habitación para buscar la foto de Esme que siempre llevaba cuando iba de viaje.

Respiré un par de veces y pasé casi frenéticamente mi mano por mis cabellos…_estúpido Edward, deja ya de comportarte como un jodido marica y enfrenta la puta verdad ¡discúlpate de una maldita vez por todas! _Cierto, debo hacer eso y…dudé unos segundos _¡ahora mismo! _Ya voy, calma.

Bajé la escalera pero solo me esperaba la puerta abierta.

¿Es enserio? Cuando me decidía a disculparme el jodido destino la alejaba de mí.

¿Cuál es tu puto problema conmigo eh? No vengas con esa mierda de que no es nada, porque eres un maldito insensible conmigo ¿acaso no notas mis esfuerzos por querer arreglar las cosas? Me pasé, lo admito, pero vamos…te estás pasando también, y no digas que no, no lo niegues porque eres…

-Edward –Alice me sacó de la discusión interna y bajé mi dedo que estaba apuntando hacia el cielo – ya estás peleando ¿no? –rió por lo bajo.

-Ya estas peleando ¿no? –Balbuceé burlándome de ella – vámonos.

Salí con mi bolso al hombro.

Desde siempre tuve la costumbre de materializar las cosas en mi mente, como en este caso, el estúpido Edward Cullen discutió con el destino. Bufé en mi interior ante lo ridículo que sonaba eso.

En cuanto entré en el auto noté que solo venía Alice conmigo.

-¿Dónde están los demás? –si preguntaba solo por la chica ella lo malinterpretaría todo.

-Se fueron en el otro auto –indicó hacia atrás.

¡Perfecto! ahora debía esperar hasta llegar a L.A.

¡Pero por la jodida mierda! Al llegar a nuestro destino ella fue separada de mí nuevamente por los guardias de seguridad, habían muchos reporteros en el aeropuerto que no paraban de usar sus infernales armas hostigadoras.

-¡Edward se rumorea que terminaste con tu novia por Isabella! ¿Es cierto? –púdranse. Era típico que me vincularan con las nuevas modelos solo por el hecho de que nunca mantuve una relación seria como Emmett, y obviamente no vincularían a Alice con las nuevas chicas. Jodidos reporteros que no sabían qué inventar para obtener algo con que limpiarse el culo.

Me llevaron hasta el hotel y allí tampoco estaba, se hospedó en la habitación _mil-chorrocientos-lejos-de-mí_.

Los días pasaron y esto se fue expandiendo en mí convirtiéndose en una preocupación y lo peor de todo es que no tenía ni jodida idea de por qué me sentía como si me faltara algo.

Me comportaba extraño, lo noté y quise cambiarlo, pero no creo que hubiera resultado.

Me quedaba mirándola como un idiota cuando modelaba los hermosos vestidos de Alice. Ella llevó la casa de modas a la cima.

Ahora la acosaban, podía apostar que más de un chico querría acostarse con ella.

No entendía como se hacía la paciencia para firmar todos los malditos autógrafos.

**Bella POV**

Me acomodé bien al modelaje, otro progreso es que conocí mejor a Billy, el fotógrafo gay que tuvo a su hijo Jacob con una mujer que lo abandonó a los pocos días del nacimiento del niño. Billy Black reveló que era homosexual en una conferencia de la casa de modas, y esto lo admitió a sí mismo un mes luego de que fue abandonado por su esposa. En cuanto al pequeño Jacob, bueno, se dice que gusta de Nessie, y ella de él.

Jacob es un pequeño chico apuesto moreno de ojos negros y tiernos, siempre anda corriendo de aquí para allá y lo mejor de todo es que no siente rencor en contra de nadie, ni si quiera de su madre, pues Billy desde siempre le explicó lo sucedido, aún así él le daría un abrazo y le diría que la quiere. Sin tan solo fuera más grande… _¡Ja! ¡Pedófila!_ Nada de eso.

-Bella, necesito que vengas ahora –me informó Alice y la seguí dejando a un lado el libro que leía en mis tiempos libre, lo cuales no eran muchos.

-¿Si Alice? –pregunté cuando llegué a su lado.

-Quería preguntarte si estos zapatos irán con este vestido –dijo enseñándome unos lindos tacones rojos junto al vestido que llevaba puesto, el cual era de un hermoso color derivado del principal, creo que si harían juego.

-Si Alice, se verían bien –sonreí alzando mis dos pulgares. Suspiró con alivio ante mi respuesta y puso sus pies en los tacones.

Me debatí entre salir o quedarme allí hasta que ella contestó por mí.

-Ven aquí Bella –sonrió y estiró su mano hacia mí – voy a contarte un secreto –me acerqué a ella y buscó algo dentro de un lindo bolso rojo oscuro.

-No me digas, tienes otra línea de vestidos ¿no? –me senté en el incómodo sofá marrón. Últimamente ella tenía una _ligera _obsesión por el color de la sangre y sus derivados.

-Ya quisieras –rió por lo bajo y miré a mi alrededor, su habitación no estaba nada mal, de no ser por los miles y cientos de abrigos de pieles que había en las perchas o incluso en las lámparas - ¡aquí está! – me sobresalté ante su grito triunfador y corrió hacia mí con un papel en la mano, el cual atesoró en su pecho.

-Amm…genial Alice, encontraste tu papelito, ¡yeiii! –simulé entusiasmo alzando los brazos y ella bufó.

-No _Bellytontita_ –sonrió misteriosa- antes prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie –su mirada se volvió seria.

-Lo prometo –de pronto la curiosidad me picó. Alice no se pondría así por un simple papelito.

-Bueno –suspiró sonriente y me dio el papelito, el cual resultó ser la fotografía de un chico rubio muy apuesto.

-Vaya...si es guapo –susurré admirando la fotografía.

-Verdad que si –saltó a mi lado y pegó su mejilla con la mía para observar juntas la imagen.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Jasper –casi suspiró el nombre. Sip, Alice estaba encantada con el chico.

-¿Te gusta?

-Si… -despegó su rostro del mío rápidamente – digo… ¡no! –sonreí.

-Te encanta

-No es cierto –debatió.

-Vamos, si te gusta, admítelo –visualicé algo rojizo en una esquina de la fotografía - ¡oh por Dios Alice! –Saltó en su lugar –la besaste –me reí y me la arrebató de las manos.

-No Bella, como crees, Alice no hace eso –me puse de pie aún riendo y la señalé con un dedo.

-Hablas en tercera persona cuando mientes –la acusé.

-No es cierto –me observó a través de sus largas pestañas.

-Sí lo es –crucé mis brazos sobre el pecho.

-¡No!

-Si

-¡Que no!

-¡Sí!

-¡No!

-Bueno deja que Alice mienta y…

-Alice no miente –me interrumpió. Me reí.

Se dejó vencer en el sofá y admiró la fotografía una vez más. Sus ojos brillaron.

-¿Soy tan obvia? –preguntó resignada.

-Lo eres cuando hablas sobre él –me miró y sonrió – tienes una cita con el muchacho ¿no?

-No, Bella cuando… -la miré seria- está bien, tal vez saldremos –sonreí.

-¡Wow Alice, felicidades! –sonrió y se puso de pie de un salto abrazándome mientras seguía rebotando sobre sus pies. Imité la acción.

-¡Tendré una cita! –gritó alegre y nos reímos.

Alguien carraspeó la garganta, era el chico rubio de la imagen.

-Ho… -Alice cerró la puerta de su cuarto en el rostro del rubio a mitad de su saludo.

Se puso aún más colorada que sus zapatos y se ocultó bajo las colchas de su cama.

-Alice… -reclamé - ¿no te das cuenta que vino por ti?

-Entré en pánico –casi se lanzó contra mí al decir eso.

-Está bien, si…está bien –alcé mis manos en señal de rendición mientras retrocedía unos pasos.

-¡Qué voy hacer ahora! –se sentó rendida en la cama.

-Primero que todo, ve y ábrele la puerta –indiqué con el dedo pulgar sobre mi hombro.

-No lo haré

-Si no lo haces tú lo haré yo –amenacé.

-No lo harías –me acerqué a la puerta y abrí.

-Hola –saludé – Alice te estaba esperando –sonreí angelical hacia ella y dejé entrar al chico.

-Hola Alice –saludó él acercándose a la pelinegra, la cual me fulminó con la mirada y luego sonrió para Jasper.

-Hola Jasper…eh...Bella estaba…

-Estaba a punto de irse, si…me voy –interrumpí despidiéndome con el saludo militar y cerré la puerta tras de mí, no sin antes haber oído su sarcástico comentario de "muchas gracias Bella".

Regresé a mi lectura y reí por aquel cuento fascinante. Nunca me cansaría de leerlo, aunque me encontraran infantil yo seguiría mi preciada lectura.

Estaba justo en la mejor parte cuando tocaron mi puerta.

Bufé y dejé el libro abierto al lado.

Abrí la puerta y Emmett estaba allí.

-Hola –sonreí –pasa

-Hola damita ¿cómo estás? –entró y se sentó en una de las sillas.

-Bien, no me quejo –guiñé un ojo y sonrió - ¿y tú?

-Bella, este…debemos volver a Chicago ahora

-Oh, claro, empacaré…

-Me refiero a mi familia

-Aaa… -me sentí estúpida y me golpeé mentalmente.

-La casa de modas ha sido asaltada –me incorporé de un salto – Rose y yo iremos para arreglar las cosas cuanto antes, Alice se moriría si se entera, depositó allí toda su vida –me explicó y miré hacia los lados.

-Emmett eso es imposible, estaba resguardada por guardias, cercas con electricidad es más, hasta alarma tenía activada

-Lo sabemos, pero al parecer fue alguien del interior, conocía todo y a todos –se puso de pie y ojeó mi libro de lejos – le dije a Alice que no contratáramos a ese disque ex chofer del presidente –alcé mis cejas.

-Pero si es así debe tener un registro en el gobierno y…

-Lo investigamos, no hay nada detrás de él, o por lo menos nada que tenga relación con el presidente –interrumpió una voz aterciopelada.

-¿Cuándo ocurrió? –luché con todas mis fuerzas por no mirarlo y decirle las mil y una groserías que tenía para ese detestable hombre.

-Hoy por la mañana –me respondió Emmett.

-La duda es ¿qué clase de idiota se atreve a robar en una casa de modas protegida por un miembro del FBI? –esta vez si me volteé.

-¿FBI?

-Carlisle, nuestro papá, es el jefe –respondió Edward.

Mi mandíbula cayó por la impresión.

Si algún miembro de la casa de modas se metía en problemas legales él podría ayudarlos, o…encerrarlos en la cárcel.

El sonido agudo de un celular me hizo volver a la realidad.

-¿Rose? –Respondió serio Emmett – voy para allá –colgó y nos miró – Carlisle acaba de llegar a la escena, no es un crimen, pero algo puede hacer, debo irme ya –se despidió y salió de mi cuarto.

Me senté en la cama y cerré el libro poniendo un separador de página.

-¿El Gran Gigante Bonachón? –dijo él impresionado.

-Sí –respondí cortante – si me permite debo descansar, si mal no recuerdo, mañana será un día pesado –mantuve la puerta abierta para que saliera.

-Isabella, quería…

-Perdone –interrumpí mirándolo un poco enfadada- señor –agregué- usted en parte es mi jefe y no quiero tener que ver con usted, así que si es tan _amable_ puede retirarse – amable no era una palabra para él.

-No hay nadie aquí –objetó acercándose a mi posición.

-Las paredes oyen –lo saqué fuera de mi habitación y cerré mi puerta con pestillo.

Fui a la cama y me puse los audífonos con el volumen máximo, me importaba una mierda escuchar lo que pudiera suceder.

Estaba en la canción Love Death Birth cuando me quedé dormida.

_...-¡Bella! –un calor estaba muy cerca de mi piel - ¡Bella! –me llamaron otra vez. _

_Miré hacia los lados, confundida, y caí en el suelo al ver fuego a mí alrededor. _

_-¡Bella! –me llamaron de nuevo y miré en dirección de la voz. _

_-¡Nessie! –grité corriendo hacia ella._

_-¡Me quemo! –corrí mas desesperadamente hacia ella, pero tenía cadenas atadas a mis pies, cadenas pesadas que no me permitían llegar a la pequeña, quien lloraba desconsoladamente mientras el fuego se la comía viva. _

_-¡Nessie! –grité otra vez y mis ojos se vieron envueltos en una venda negra - ¡No! ¡Necesito ver! –rasgué la venda de mis ojos, pero solo conseguí hacerme daño._

_-¡Bella! ¡Rápido! –me la quité justo a tiempo para ver a Charlie a mis pies con su pierna ardiendo._

_-Ayúdame hija –dijo mientras la movía para apagar el fuego. _

_-¡Bella! –gritó Nessie y cuando la miré solo vi su manos moverse frenéticamente mientras el fuego la consumía entera…_

Desperté de golpe con la frente sudada. Miré mis pies, pero estos estaban libres, nada alrededor de ellos.

Alcancé mi celular con manos temblorosas y llamé a Emmett.

-Responde, responde, responde –me repetí una y otra vez, pero nada, no hubo respuesta.

Comencé a pasearme histérica por la habitación mientras marcaba y marcaba el número de Emm y Rose.

¡Con un carajo, responda cualquiera de los dos!

De pronto la imagen de Charlie me impactó y marqué su número frenéticamente.

-¿Hola? –suspiré de alivio al oírlo.

-Papá –respondí lo mejor que pude, pero él notó la angustia en mi voz.

-¿Qué pasa hija? –sonó preocupado.

-¿Estás bien? –necesitaba saberlo, que él me lo dijera.

-Sí hija, ahora estoy preocupado, ¿Qué es lo…?

-Solo fue…una pesadilla –hablamos un rato hasta que me calmé.

Supe que Nessie estaba bien, no había ningún problema con ella.

_Bien, Bella, deja de estar tan paranoica…_ lo intentaré, sí…eso haré.

Edward y yo no nos dirigimos la palabra, lo evitaba a toda costa estar a solas con él, me mantuve al margen de su vida personal, me concentré con todas mis fuerzas, cerebro y ganas en mi trabajo.

Me sentí totalmente genial cuando pasaba por la pasarela, para luego despedirme de aquella forma que ya estaban algunas niñas copiando.

Nessie ahora usaba muchas gorras y para despedirse de la gente se volteaba la gorra hacia atrás, cosa que a Rose le molestaba ya que se le enredaba el cabello a su hija.

Emmett se había puesto celoso de Jacob porque él y Renesmee pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, hasta de la mano andaban, se rumoreaba que eran novios. Vaya parejita ¿no?

Alice tenía citas a menudo con ese chico que la traía loca, Jasper y yo nos llevábamos bien, así que ya había confianza luego de estos tres meses, se podría decir que éramos una especie de mejores amigos, razón por la cual me comentó que le pediría noviazgo a Alice en su siguiente cita que sería mañana.

Y yo pues, estuve en la portada de la revista _Vanity Fair_ por mi trabajo con la colección "Red" de Alice, la cual era intermedia mientras confeccionaba nuevos trajes para su nueva línea llamada "New Moon". Mis padres llamaron para felicitarme. En una semana tendríamos un desfile presentando la segunda parte de "Red", se rumoreaba que _Taylor Swift_ cantaría en la apertura por el hecho de tener un álbum llamado así. Pero solo eran rumores, Alice tenía lazos de amistad con ella, pero aún no se decidían.

Increíblemente la semana se pasó volando solucionándose así todos los problemas sobre el asalto a la casa de modas y atraparon al delincuente. Si claro, ex chofer del presidente, a menos que el presidente se llame Charlie Swan y tuviera que transportar a su hija. Sí damas y caballeros, el asaltante fue mi antiguo chofer. _¡Ja! Por eso vino a tu mente el otro día…_ es probable.

Estaba preparándome para el desfile cuando Edward me encerró con él en un cuarto junto al vestidor

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_**Hola hola! **_

_**¿Cómo están? espero que estén bien. **_

_**Les traje un nuevo capítulo de esta historia mía que está siendo beteada por " J " **_

_**Bueno, espero que les guste el cap y que no me maten porque siempre tardo en actualizar, pero trataré de actualizar los Sábados, pero no es una promesa y es probable que a veces no pueda actualizar todos los Sábados debido a que tengo trabajos, tareas y ese tipo de cosas de la escuela.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Tiempo de Reviews -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Gracias a quienes me dicen que les gusta mi historia y gracias a la personita que me dio buenos deseos esperando que mis problemas se solucionen ñ.ñ **_

_**Gracias totales por decirme que están 100% metidas en mi historia, eso me hace sentir bien (yeiii Angie se siente buena escritora!) **_

_**Son un amor.**_

_**En fin, perdónenme algún error de contradicción en la historia o de gramatica, o de ortografía y/o redacción. {Cualquiera de estos errores debieron ser corregidos por mi beta, si aún existe alguno, es culpa de mi beta jaja okno, solo bromeaba}**_

_**¿Para qué creen que Edward se encerró con Bella? ¿qué creen que le está sucediendo a nuestro . .multipe Ed?**_

_**Les dejo esas preguntillas que de seguro tendrán sus respuestas ;)**_

_**Ya no les quito más tiempo y me despido. (Angie hace el saludo de Bella cuando se va de un desfile xD)**_

_**Besos. **_

_**~Angie C.M**_


	8. Distinto

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia me pertenece a mí. **

**Capítulo 8**

"**Distinto" **

**Bella**

…Estaba preparándome para el desfile cuando Edward me encerró con él en un cuarto junto al vestidor.

-Tengo un desfile, por favor, déjeme…

-Tenemos que hablar Isabella –me sostuvo de los brazos para que me quedara.

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar –la verdad era que ni él ni su mierda me interesaba. Ya bastante he tenido con que me llame basura, pequeña, buena para nada, entre otras cosas.

-Quiero disculparme –soltó de pronto y un chispazo de impresión me golpeó. Lo miré directo a los ojos intentando encontrar alguna señal de que esto fuera una broma o una mentira, pero solo había sinceridad.

-Si quiere disculparse por el maltrato que me ha dado pues entonces déjeme aclararle que no puede disculparse por algo que no afecta a nadie –sus ojos también intentaban hallar algo en mí, pero yo estaba siendo sincera, desde hace un tiempo dejó de afectarme el hecho de que me tratara mal, porque sí, me afectaba antes, pero ya no importa o por lo menos a mí no.

La voz de la anfitriona me puso nerviosa, el desfile estaba comenzando y Edward me tenía atrapada aquí con él.

-¿Qué no le afecta a nadie? –resopló.

-Así como acaba de decir –me solté de su agarre golpeándome el codo en la muralla dado que era un cuarto estrecho.

-No vengas con esas mierdas, porque sé perfectamente que…

-¿Eso es lo que busca? –Lo callé- ¿Qué confiese que me afectó en algún momento? Entonces lo felicito, es un gran monstruo que logró dañar mi autoestima en un tiempo –abrí la puerta con rabia y rápidamente tomé lugar en donde correspondía.

Todo el desfile contuve las ganas de pararme frente a él, quien no dejaba de observarme, y decirle que era un puto arrogante con un grave síndrome de egocentrismo.

Cuando bajaba de la pasarela para el cambio de vestuario me doblaba los pies al no estar concentrada. ¿Por qué querría él disculparse después de todo este tiempo que me ha tratado como la peor escoria de la vida? Simplemente no tenía una respuesta lo suficientemente buena para eso.

Al finalizar el desfile Alice nos presentó y anunció que yo modelaría para _Victoria's Secret_ porque ellos me lo pidieron y que Emmett modelaría para _Calvin Klein. _Lo extraño era que Alice no nos había dicho antes, bueno, supongo que iría aún más alto en esta industria.

Nos cambiamos y la prensa estaba como vampiros cazando venados.

-¡Una Foto! ¡Isabella! –me aturdieron cuando salí del vestidor y me incorporaba a la cena que se estaba dando.

Saludé algunas cámaras y luego me despedí con mi típico saludo.

-Son agotadores ¿no? –susurró Edward en mi oído.

-¿Y ahora qué le pasa? –estaba chalado o algo, primero, me da una bienvenida que se merece un -10, segundo, me trata de la peor forma posible y tercero me ignora durante bastante tiempo, ¿Por qué se comporta así ahora?

-Nada, solo quiero ser amable –amables mis zapatillas.

-Ya –me dispuse a irme, pero los fotógrafos llegaron primero.

-Una foto, ustedes dos –Edward se paró junto a mí y puso su mano en mi espalda baja, sonreí ante las cámaras.

-¿Qué puedes decir respecto a la señorita Isabella? –preguntó una joven con una libreta en la mano. ¿Cómo entró ella aquí?

-Bueno… ella es… -me dio una mirada – le faltan como 20 centímetros –se burló con una risa que seguramente captaron todos alrededor.

¿No le bastaba con insultarme entre los conocidos?

Sonreí con desdén alzando una ceja.

-¿Crees que ella no está a la altura? –preguntó esta vez y contuve la respiración hasta su respuesta.

Pareció dudarlo un poco.

-Definitivamente –eso era todo. Salí de entre los fotógrafos y me dirigí hacia el vestidor.

Tomé mis lindos zapatos morados de justamente 20 centímetros y salí del lugar.

En cuanto estuve cerca de él golpeé su hombro con mis dedos.

-¿Quieres 20 centímetros? –Me miró confuso mientras los que le acompañaban en su mesa ponían su atención en nosotros – aquí están tus 20 centímetros –dije enfadada dejándole el zapato en la mano y me largué de allí atreviéndome a salir a la calle.

Cerré mi chaqueta de cuero que había obtenido gracias a Charlie y Renée. Era su regalo de felicitaciones en una visita corta que me hicieron.

Me sentía liberada, por fin había hecho algo al respecto.

Por fin podría decirle a su cara "¡a la mierda todo!"

-¡Isabella! –Me llamaron y apresuré al paso al reconocer la voz -¡Isabella!

Metí mis manos en mis bolsillos y doblé la esquina, el viento helado hacia recorrer por mi espalda repetidos escalofríos.

-¡Isabella! –me tomó del brazo a la altura del codo.

-¿Qué quieres? –lo miré enfadada.

-¿Qué fue eso de allí adentro?

-Dijiste que me hacían falta como 20 centímetros ¡ahí los tienes! –me solté de su agarre y no esperé respuesta, me encaminé a mi casa y una vez allí me derrumbé cansada en mi cama.

Dentro de un tiempo seré la protagonista de las secciones de espectáculos en los diarios y revistas, quizá Alice se aburra de esta situación entre Edward y yo y me despida.

Casi podía leer el encabeza de los periódicos "Isabella Swan desempleada"

Lindo ¿no?, tal vez sería bueno traer una nota en la frente dedicada a Edward diciendo "mantengamos esto profesionalmente" o que mejor dijera "¿Dónde se ha dejado la ética profesional?"

Era un idiota sin respeto. ¡Estúpido!

Decidí que el día debía acabar aquí, así que me metí en la cama cubierta por las mantas y me dormí.

A la mañana siguiente en lo único que podía pensar era en ese desfile de Victoria's Secret, usaría alas…esperen…

Las modelos que usan alas en los desfiles de Victoria's Secret es porque son…las…mejores…modelos…

Apenas podía procesar eso, ¿yo era una de los ángeles? ¡Por Dios! ¡Yo sería un ángel!

Estuve emocionadísima toda la semana, apenas ponía atención a las miradas de Edward o a las bromas de Emmett, simplemente esta sonrisa no me la quitaría nadie.

Alice estaba oficialmente saliendo con Jasper. Se les veía muy bien a los dos juntos, eran una linda pareja, aunque él aún no se lo pedía se notaba que eran novios.

Cada día que pasaba se me hacía más corto, apenas podía con los nervios ya que éste era un importantísimo desfile, esto era una especie de reconocimiento y me sentía emocionada de ser yo quien lo recibiera.

-¿Nerviosa? –susurró Edward a mi lado. Lo ignoré.

Seguí caminando y caminando con los tacones, mis tobillos se inflamaron con el último desfile debido a mis torceduras y ahora estaban mejorando. Digamos que perdí la costumbre, ya que Alice me prohibió usar zapatos con el más mínimo de los tacones.

Los ensayos se aproximaban y cada vez veía menos a Edward, él me saludaba, me daba los buenos días y yo no entendía de qué se trataba todo esto.

Si pensaba que así arreglaría algo se equivocaba y mucho, no era como esas otras modelos que se derretían ante sus sonrisas, o ante sus caricias; nunca le he permitido tocarme en plan de cariñitos ni nada, tampoco apreciaba sus estúpidas sonrisas que intentaban deslumbrar.

-Ya es hora -dijo Alice sonriente a mi lado.

-Si –respondí nerviosa y comenzamos el ensayo.

Fue mucho trabajo, las alas eran un poco pesadas, pero solo lo normal de algo adicional a tu cuerpo. La lencería era bastante sexy, me gustaba ver como mi trasero cambiaba con tacones y sin ellos.

-Mira esto Alice –dije divertida luego de que el ensayo terminó.

-¿Qué Bells? –me puse de lado a ella y me subí en el tacón.

-Levantado –dije señalando mi trasero – normal –señalé luego de pisar el suelo sin tacón.

Rió con humor y la acompañé.

-El tacón tiene todo el glamur –dijo entre risas.

-A mí me parece que Bella tiene todo el glamur –mi sonrisa se borró ante el comentario de Edward.

-Gracias –respondí secamente.

¿Qué era esto? Lo averiguaría.

Se marchó dejándome con un millón de preguntas en la cabeza.

-¡Casi lo olvido! Iré a cenar con Jasper hoy –dijo ayudándome con el cierre de la espalda de mi vestido.

-Espero que se la pasen bien –aún me daba vueltas en la cabeza el comentario del _detestable_. ¿Por qué lo dijo?

-¿Podrías quedarte en la casa de modas esta noche? –la miré mientras me acomodaba el cabello en una coleta simple.

-Gracias pero…

-Por favor –dijo haciendo ese puchero suyo.

-Está bien –me resigné.

-¡Gracias! –saltó sobre mí abrazándome y besando mi mejilla.

-De nada –respondí riendo mientras me soltaba.

-Ya me voy o llegaré tarde, te quiero –se fue corriendo grácilmente por el pasillo.

-¡Adiós! –grité para que me oyera.

-¿Nos vamos? –salté en mi lugar ante la aterciopelada voz de Edward.

-¿Irnos? ¿Tú y yo? ¿Juntos? –sonrió.

-Sí, Bella, por favor, déjame esta noche compensarte todo lo malo que te he hecho –me puse un poco nerviosa ante sus palabras, ¿de qué manera querría él compensarme?

-¿A qué te refieres con compensar? –acercó su rostro al mío y susurró en mi oído.

-Acompáñame y lo sabrás –apenas susurró aquello una inexplicable sonrisa de algo que no comprendí se posó en mis labios.

Sin esperar mi respuesta tomó mi mano con delicadeza y me guió por el pasillo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que iré contigo? –alejé mi mano de él.

-No querrás irte a pie desde aquí –sus ojos eran amables ¿amables? Menuda estupidez.

-¿Qué me asegura que no intentarás…?

-No soy de esa clase de chicos Bella –interrumpió apretando la mandíbula.

Se estaba enojando, sonreí ante eso.

-No quiero acompañarte –jugar un poquito con su genio no le haría daño a nadie.

-¡Pero…! –Respiró profundo unas veces – por favor… -dijo a punto de explotar. Retrocedí para encabronarlo de una vez – Bella…-sus ojos estaban enfurecidos.

-Adiós –me di la media vuelta y reí en silencio hasta que sentí que unos fuertes brazos me rodearon, quedé en estado de shock mientras él ponía su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Por favor –susurró en mi oído con voz suplicante.

Mi cerebro no procesaba nada, las únicas cosas de mi cuerpo que reaccionaban eran mi corazón y mis pulmones.

-Bella, por favor… -apenas escuché mi nombre salir de sus labios caí de trasero en la realidad.

-Está bien… -mascullé y soltó su agarre tomando mi mano nuevamente.

Me guió hasta un auto plateado y me abrió la puerta del copiloto, en cuanto subí quise salir corriendo como una cobarde.

Subió y arrancó.

Condujo en silencio y justo cuando creí que pararía frente a la casa de modas siguió de largo doblando la esquina hasta que se paró frente a un lugar que nunca imaginé. Nunca pensé que algún día entraría a un lugar así con Edward.

* * *

_**Hellooooooooo! como están? Espero que estén bien...**_

_**Bueno, lo primero es lo primero, no pude actualizar ayer porque FanFiction no me dejaba ingresar a mi cuenta y hasta ahora me lo permitió.**_

_**Wow! 40 rr! que emoción! muchas gracias por leerme y por esperar a esta irresponsable autora que las hace esperar :P mis sinceras disculpas para todas ustedes. **_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Tiempo de Reviews -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Aclarando! **_

**DiAnA FeR**_** Sip el sueño fue como por "intuición" y ahora ya sabes lo que sucedió estando ellos dos solitos 1313 xD ¿que te pareció su encuentro a solas? gracias totales por decirme que te gusta mucho mi historia, me siento importante lml  
**_

**Fran Cullack****_ ya supiste lo que pasó :P ¿que tal te pareció? y muuuuuchas gracias por decirme que te encanta mi historia, me hace sentir bien :D _**

**Maru-Li Tsukiyomi**_** Gracias por darme tu opinión acerca de mi capitulo! me pone muy feliz cuando me dicen que les gusta. **_

_**Son las mejores!**_

_**En fin! ¿a donde creen que llevó Edward a Bella? charan! ya lo sabrán. **_

_**No las molesto más, adiosito!**_

_**Besos. **_

_**~Angie C.M**_


	9. Cosas Inesperadas

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia es mia n.n**

**Capitulo 9**

"**Cosas Inesperadas"**

**Bella**

... Condujo en silencio y justo cuando creí que pararía frente a la casa de modas siguió de largo doblando la esquina hasta que se paró frente a un lugar que nunca imaginé. Nunca pensé que algún día entraría a un lugar así con Edward.

-¿Qué hacemos en un motel Edward? –pregunté seria.

-¿Qué, acaso creíste que te llevaría a un lindo lugar a cenar? –se burló haciendo ademán de salir del auto.

-Claro que no, ni si quiera se me había pasado por la mente esa ridícula idea –y tenía razón.

Detuvo su acción y sonrió.

-¿Cómo prefieres entrar?

-¿Perdón? –dije alzando las cejas.

-¿En auto o a pie? –abrí mis ojos casi desmesuradamente.

-Estás loco –intenté bajar del auto, pero puso el cierre centralizado.

Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y se inclinó tanto a mí que yo ya tenía la cara pegada al vidrio de la ventanilla. Debo admitirlo, entré en pánico.

De pronto se largó a reír.

-No te asustes, solo es una broma –emprendió la marcha nuevamente – debiste haber visto tu cara –seguía riendo mientras conducía hacia algún lugar.

-Eres un idiota –ya no me importaba el profesionalismo, al diablo eso cuando él se comporta como un completo imbécil.

-¿Qué hay de tu ética prof…?

-Cierra la maldita boca –ordené enfurruñada.

Me dediqué a ignorarlo todo el camino y de vez en cuando intentaba quitar el seguro de mi puerta en caso de que intentara comportarse como un jodido acosador nuevamente.

-Bella –me llamó mientras se detenía frente a un gran edificio.

-¿Qué? –pregunté cortante.

-Ya hemos llegado –miré la estructura, no era un restaurant, no era un motel ni algo parecido.

-¿Qué es esto? –lo interrogué sin darle oportunidad de que bajara.

-Será una sorpresa –bajó del auto.

Hice lo mismo, pero entonces tomó mi mano para ayudar a que me incorporara; nuestras miradas se conectaron al igual que el roce de su piel con la mía.

-No me gustan las sorpresas –objeté, no me sentía cómoda en situaciones así.

Hice que me soltara para luego meter mis manos en mi chaqueta de cuero.

-Esta te gustará –esa sonrisa ilusionada y misteriosa no abandonaba su rostro y eso me daba mala espina.

Me llevó al interior y subimos 20 pisos en el ascensor.

-¿Por qué no te gustan las sorpresas? –preguntó con voz suave mientras subíamos una corta escalera.

-Siempre terminan en desastres –abrió una puerta algo vieja.

-Adelante –lo miré con desconfianza, pero antes de que me dejara seguir avanzando tomó mi brazo – cierra los ojos –pidió suavemente. ¿Por qué se comportaba así?

-No –fue la única palabra que salió de mi boca.

-Por favor –dijo encabronado, al parecer pedir las cosas por favor le resultaba algo malo, interesante.

-No –pasó su mano por sus cabellos y respiró profundo.

-¿Crees que le quitaría la mejor modelo a Alice? –me aturdí, sí, eso hice.

Él me llamó "mejor modelo" eso es…no lo puedo creer.

-Umm… -sus ojos eran tan expresivos que casi brillaron ante mi posible afirmativa –está bien –sonrió y cubrió mis ojos con delicadeza.

La suavidad de sus manos era algo impredecible, pero así eran, suaves y cálidas.

-Debes subir un escalón –susurró y lo hice – bien, ahora solo camina derecho –susurró una vez más y sentí una risita nerviosa desde algún lugar.

Me tensé, no me imaginaba nada bueno.

-Sorpresa –cantó suavecito y me dejó ver.

Mi boca se abrió, el aire abandonó mis pulmones unos segundos y mis ojos se aguaron.

-Sorpresa hija –dijeron a coro y corrí a sus brazos. Me recibieron cálidamente, envolviéndome en cuatro brazos que extrañaba tanto.

-Mamá, Papá ¿cómo sabían que estaba aquí? –ellos me indicaron hacia Edward, quien tenía las manos en sus bolsillos.

-Gracias -le dije y solo asintió con su cabeza.

No me había percatado de que estábamos en una azotea adornada con luces blancas y rosas, era hermoso.

Edward se sentó a mi lado para cenar y le contó casi toda mi carrera a mis padres, me sorprendió que usara adjetivos como "asombrosa, la mejor, hermosa, esforzada, exitosa".

-Seré un ángel de Victoria's Secret –dije mientras sonreía orgullosa de mí misma.

-¡Vaya cariño! Amo toda esa ropa sensual que usan, te felicito mi amor –su ojos derramaron algunas lágrimas mientras sonreía.

-Ya mujer –dijo Charlie acariciando la espalda de mamá.

-Estoy tan orgullosa –chilló y casi reí de la emoción.

-Hija, es un verdadero orgullo que seas tan grandiosa –me felicitó papá- felicidades, solo no uses poca ropa –Edward y yo reímos a la par.

-Ella se verá hermosa en esos trajes –dijo Edward y mi padre se puso serio –digo, ella es hermosa, con todo respeto señor –agregó luego de la mirada asesina de mi padre.

Esos comentarios me incomodaban cuando venían de él, me humilló, me trató mal, me hizo mierda la autoestima en su momento y ahora se comporta como un príncipe de cuentos.

Terminamos de cenar entre risas, chistes e incomodidades, pero fue agradable estar con mis padres.

Realmente estaba agradecida de Edward.

-Bueno hija, lo lamento, pero debemos irnos –anunció mi padre mientras se ponía de pie y ayudaba a mi madre.

-Oh, está bien –apenas sentía que fueron unos minutos, pero lo cierto es que fue más de una hora.

-Te amamos hija –dijo mi Renée abrazándome con mucha fuerza.

-Yo también los amo –dije apenas.

-Nos veremos luego, espero –sonrió apartándome de ella, para mirarme – eres muy hermosa Bella, me alegra que seas feliz haciendo lo que haces –sonreí y la abracé.

-Gracias mamá –susurré en su oído.

-Es mi turno –reclamó Charlie palmeando mi hombro.

Sonreí y me separé de mamá para abrazar a papá.

-Es extraño no tenerte bajo mi techo –susurró y acomodé mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Papá…

-No digas nada, sé que no fui un padre responsable como se debe, pero aún así es extraño llegar a casa y no ver el rostro de mi niñita –me estrechó contra su pecho de un modo tan suyo que casi me ahogo en la ternura.

-Pronto estaremos juntos nuevamente papá, vendrás al desfile de…

-Desearía, pero…

-El trabajo –interrumpí luego de ser interrumpida.

-De verdad me gustaría venir, si pudiera lo haría

-No te preocupes papá –en realidad sentí un nudo en mi garganta, ellos no vendrían.

-¿Segura? –me separó de él para mirarme.

-Si –dije asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Está bien, gracias –solo asentí otra vez, no me apetecía explicar mi voz estrangulada.

-Vámonos Charlie, ya es tarde –apresuró Renée y mi padre acudió a ella luego de darme un beso en la frente.

Cuando se fueron me senté en la silla y dejé fluir mi decepción.

-Lo lamento mucho –susurró él a mi lado – me imagino que querías que ellos estuvieran aquí para el desfile

-Así es, pero…-suspiré – estoy acostumbrada a decepciones –me puse de pie, debía irme a casa – Gracias, de verdad, fue una gran noche –lo miré y sonreí.

-No fue nada –sonrió de vuelta.

-¿Nada? Trajiste a mis padres –pareció considerarlo y luego me miró de manera extraña.

-Es una buena forma de empezar… -no capté su indirecta y entonces prosiguió – si conoces a los padres de la persona que te interesa entonces es un buen comienzo –todo rastro de amabilidad o alegría en mi rostro fue borrado por sus palabras.

-Perdón ¿qué? –se acercó unos pasos a mí y pasó la yema de sus dedos por mi mejilla.

-Bella tú me… -me alejé de él y sin esperar a que terminara huí.

Bajé tan rápido como pude las escaleras, al llegar al ascensor no funcionó y él estaba alcanzándome.

Me negaba a oír las palabras que tenía para decirme, no me interesaba saber la continuación de la frase, era algo estúpido, él era un estúpido.

-Bella, espera –me llamó, pero seguí mi camino.

No, él no siente nada por mí, esto fue una estupidez nunca debí haber permitido que me trajera, aunque fue lindo lo de mis padres esto no puede ser así, él es una especie de jefe, yo soy una modelo, libre.

-Bella, por favor, solo escúchame –tomó mi brazo y me volteó.

-No quiero escuchar –me alejé, pero se acercó.

-Por favor, solo tú me inte…

-No –lo interrumpí – basta ¿sí? Ya es suficiente, no me interesa lo que tengas que decir –sus ojos, sus brillantes ojos se opacaron.

-Bien, sé feliz –se alejó y el maldito ascensor funcionó justamente en ese momento.

Entró en él y cuando me miró casi vi a un pequeño niño triste, deprimido por no haber recibido su comida.

-Edward –me acerqué al ascensor, pero éste se cerró.

Ni si quiera sabía lo que iba a hacer, solo sé que corrí escaleras abajo, cuando por fin llegué al primer piso no lo encontré por ningún lado.

Salí a la calle, allí seguía su auto, pero él no estaba.

_Excelente Bella, lo deprimiste, se supone que odiamos deprimir a la gente_ y así es, odio deprimir a la gente, sin embargo debía ser sincera.

Respiré unas cuantas veces recobrando el aliento perdido gracias a las escaleras y entonces justo cuando iba a rendirme sentí algo suave pasar por parte de mi cuello desnudo.

Me tensé de inmediato, pero al acto me relajé, al saber quién era.

-Lo siento –fue lo único que susurré antes de recibir la hermosa rosa roja.

-No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado a estar solo, en todos los sentidos –ninguno de los dos dijo más, solo nos subimos al auto y en una carrera silenciosa llegamos a la casa de modas, cada quien a su cuarto a dormir, solo que algunos no dormimos, solo pensamos.

La noche se me fue en pensamiento y pensamiento cuando el leve y suave susurro de él me llamó.

-¿Bella estás despierta? –aún en la oscuridad podía ver su rostro.

-Sí, ¿qué sucede? –pregunté incorporándome en la cama.

-No puedo dormir –entró en mi habitación y se sentó junto a mí.

-Edward…

-Podemos conversar ¿no? –en cuanto giré el rostro hacia el suyo nuestras narices chocaron y él solo miraba mis labios.

* * *

_**Hola hola! como están?**_

_**Capitulo beteado por " J "**_

_**Aquí les traje el nuevo capitulo ¿qué les pareció la sorpresa de Edward?**_

_**¿Qué creen que se trae Edward entre manos? ¬¬**_

_**En fin, muchas gracias por leerme **_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Tiempo de Reviews -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Espero haber despejado todas sus dudas ;)**_

_**Bueno no ando con mucho tiempo así que me despido.**_

_**Gracias por leerme y por opinar :)**_

_**Besos! **_

_**Hasta el proximo capitulo. **_

_**Las quiero.**_

_**~Angie C.M**_


	10. Un poco Extraño

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM la historia es mia n.n**

**Capitulo 10**

"**Un Poco Extraño"**

**Bella**

…-No puedo dormir –entró en mi habitación y se sentó junto a mí.

-Edward…

-Podemos conversar ¿no? –en cuanto giré el rostro hacia el suyo nuestras narices chocaron y él solo miraba mis labios.

Su boca estaba a escasos centímetros de la mía e involuntariamente acercamos nuestros rostros.

Su aliento golpeó en mis labios entreabiertos y me supo a dulce, un exquisito aroma y sabor dulce.

La suave piel de su mano ocupó lugar en mi quijada haciéndome estremecer.

Involuntariamente cerré mis ojos esperando el momento, pero al caer de trasero en la realidad me fracturé el coxis alejando mi rostro de él.

Su vista viajó desde mis labios hacia mis ojos y en cuanto nuestras miradas se encontraron me sentí como un niño que acababan de pillar en malos asuntos.

-Perdona –susurró guardando sus manos en sus bolsillos mientras se ponía de pie.

Solo asentí quedando en un incómodo silencio.

Por alguna extraña razón él no se marchaba de mi habitación y algo en mi interior me decía que no abandonaría mi cuarto hasta que me durmiera, pero me quedé ahí sentada, apoyada en el respaldo de la cama, mirando su figura inmóvil junto a mi lecho.

Sus ojos no abandonaban los míos y yo no lo dejaría vencerme.

Pasamos así dos, tres, hasta cuatro horas mirándonos, sin dormir, sin si quiera movernos más que para respirar y pestañear. Mis ojos estaban fatigados, quería cerrarlos, pero eso diría que él estaba ganando.

No sé cómo ocurrió, pero me dormí y cuando desperté él estaba allí, sentado en un rincón de mi habitación con su cabeza recostada hacia un lado.

Me estiré y en cuanto lo hice sentí la pesada colcha que me cubría. Esa era la razón por la que había dormido tan calentita.

Me levanté y en cuanto lo hice dirigí mi mirada hacia él, parecía un niño bueno mientras dormía. Ojalá fuera así siempre.

Me acerqué a él unos cuantos pasos y noté sus manos moradas. Me atreví a tocarlo y en cuanto lo hice me sentí mal por él. Estaba helado como piedra y me debatí entre cubrirlo con una manta o dejarlo allí.

Mordí mi labio mientras me alejaba de él y me dirigía a la puerta, pero no pude con eso y tomé la colcha de mi cama para luego cubrirlo; apreté los labios rogando porque no se despertara y gracias al cielo solo se removió un poco. Lo extraño es que olfateó la manta y en cuanto encontró lo que buscaba una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Me sorprendí a mí misma observando sus expresiones faciales mientras dormía.

Idiota mil veces por quedarme "admirándolo" como boba.

Decidí que me estaba comportando como una psicópata así que tomé mis cosas necesarias y me fui al baño, en cuanto entré hice mi típica rutina de verme al espejo, como casi nunca solía ser, ahora tenía ojeras bajo mis ojos. Me cepillé los dientes y me metí a la ducha luego de quitarme la ropa. Mis músculos se relajaron al contacto del agua tibia.

El champú natural de fresas dejó su aroma por todo el baño y refrescó mi cuero cabelludo; el acondicionador fue aún mejor, dejó mi cabello suave y pude desenredarlo con mis dedos sin problemas. El gel corporal logró dejar mi piel suave, aproveché el tiempo para asegurarme de que no había rastro de vello en mi cuerpo.

Salí de la ducha una vez que terminé y me sequé para luego aplicarme crema humectante en piernas, brazos, torso, cuello y rostro. Me maquillé aplicando delineador y un brillo labial que a la vez cumplía la función de humectar los labios, regalo de la pequeña Nessie.

Me vestí con jeans y una camiseta de mi buen amigo Ben. Hoy no habría ensayo y podría darme el gusto de vestir lo que desee; mi calzado solo era un par de calcetines de lana.

Salí del baño secando mi cabello con la toalla y cuando entré en mi habitación me encontré con una bandeja sobre mi cama con un desayuno que se veía contundente y apetitoso.

Me acerqué unos centímetros para percibir el exquisito aroma de la naranja servida en el plato. El huevo revuelto junto a las tostadas hizo rugir mi estómago y sin darme tiempo a si quiera sentarme comencé a comer.

-¿Te gustó? –me sobresalté ante su voz y dejé la bandeja a un lado.

-Sí, gracias

-De nada, pero… ¿Qué te hizo pensar que era para ti? –su sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro provocándome una leve irritación.

-Estaba en _mi_ cama –fue mi única y cortante respuesta.

-No te enojes Bella –la burla abandonó su rostro – sólo bromeaba –pasó su mano por el desastre que ahora tenía por cabello y me miró a través de las pestañas.

-Deja de hacer eso, te ves idiota –dije mientras mordía una tostada, sabía lo que él intentaba mirándome de ese modo.

-¿Hacer qué? –dejó la estúpida postura.

-Eso que haces con los ojos –contesté luego de tragar.

-¿Qué es lo que crees que hago?

-Intentas deslumbrar a las chicas, pero eso no funciona conmigo –era la total y completa verdad, no me producía nada, solo me parecía idiota.

-Y si no funciona contigo entonces… ¿por qué quieres que dejes de hacerlo? –se acercó hacia mí y nuevamente me miró a través de sus pestañas.

-Es solo por tu propio bien, te ves ridículo –sonreí ante su cara de huevo frito y me levanté –ten, debes tener hambre –metí una tostada en su boca abierta y seguí mi camino fuera de la habitación.

-Oye, espera, ¿por qué dices que me veo ridículo? –reí al notar que aún no lo superaba.

-Ya supéralo Cullen –dije caminando en busca de un café, estaba empezando la época helada y definitivamente era muy helado en estos lugares, prefería cuidarme que lamentar luego.

-Pero… -me volteé hacia él.

-Vamos, eres un hombre maduro, ya déjalo –dije tirando un poco de su camisa desarreglada.

Llegué a la cocina y preparé un café, era maravilloso como esta casa de modas era además la residencia Cullen.

Cuando llegué a la cocina me preparé el café.

-¿No hay ensayo hoy? –preguntó mientras lavaba una manzana y le daba un mordisco.

-No –respondí sentándome en la pequeña mesa, cosa que él imitó frente a mí.

-Entonces hay que hacer algo para matar el día –sugirió a lo cual negué inmediatamente.

-Pienso dormir –dije cortante. Decidí que era mejor matar sus ilusiones de una vez para que luego no fuera algo empalagoso.

-Ya veo…entonces dormiremos –dejé el tazón con fuerza en la mesa.

-No, _yo_ dormiré, tú deberías salir a algún sitio –me miró con el ceño fruncido.

-No tengo ningún compromiso –objetó y bufé.

-Entonces estarás solo…

-¡¿Por qué?! –me sobresalté ante su grito y lo miré. Parecía asustado, horrorizado y solo llegué a una conclusión, temía estar solo.

-Lo siento, pero yo voy a dormir, no sé lo que tú harás y no me importa –su mirada asesina me irritó.

-¿Estás diciendo que te vale mierda si decido matarme o cosas por el estilo?

-Eres un idiota, estás poniéndote como un verdadero emo, ¿sabes?

-¡No soy un jodido emo! –gritó otra vez.

-¡Deja ya de gritarme, no eres nadie para merecer ese derecho! –se levantó golpeando la mesa y yo hice lo mismo.

-¿Cómo que no soy nadie Isabella? -bufé sonriendo sin humor –merezco respeto, yo soy…

-Como usted desee señor Cullen, ahí tiene su respeto ahora deje de joderme la vida –salí de la cocina en la única dirección que se me ocurrió.

Entré en el pequeño santuario de Esme y me senté contra la puerta.

Todo iba bien hasta que él tenía que cagarla. ¡Idiota!

Mis ojos picaron, odiaba cuando estas cosas sucedían, me sentía impotente y luego mis lágrimas hacían acto de presencia, lágrimas de rabia.

No lloraré, no lloraré, repetí eso una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

Miré el cuadro de Esme y entonces me creí loca a mí misma, pero le hablé.

-Hola… -susurré bajito apenas para mí misma – vine a saludarla la otra vez…de algún modo siento que me dio la fortaleza para desfilar –miré a mi alrededor. No había nadie.

Miré mis manos y sonreí como estúpida.

-Simplemente siento que puede escucharme –miré el cuadro nuevamente y le sonreí a aquella señora – no sé quien sea usted, pero me parece que fue una buena madre, tiene cara de mamá – ¿Qué estás haciendo Bella? Le hablas a un cuadro, es cierto. Me levanté y salí de aquel cuarto, en cuanto estuve fuera me dirigí a mi habitación, allí estaría segura.

Me acurruqué en mis mantas y decidí que ya era suficiente de Edward, simplemente él no valía la pena.

Me dormí pensando en lo que haría el resto del día, pero no funcionó, él siempre venía a mi cabeza. Lo veía tras mis parpados aún dormida, y recordaba aquella faceta tan espantosa de él. Su miedo a la soledad, lo malo era lo único que obtenían mis cavilaciones y eso no me ayudaba con la percepción sobre Edward. Lo que si era cierto, es que era un idiota mandón con serios problemas de trastornos extraños.

Desperté acalorada, sentía mi frente ardiendo y mi cuerpo estaba sudado.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó alguien a mi lado. Era la voz de Nessie.

-¿Qué hora es? –mi voz estaba ronca.

-Las 10:00am –era una voz angelical y aguda.

-¿Puedes llamar a…?

-El tío Edward está cuidándome, lo llamaré enseguida –los suaves pacitos se alejaron de mi lado e intenté enfocar mi vista, pero me resultó imposible.

-¿Qué tienes? –preguntó Edward a mi lado.

-Necesito… -el aire abandonó mis pulmones – agua –concluí apenas y los fuertes pasos corrieron en busca de mi pedido.

Sentía que todo mi cuerpo ardía, por lo cual eché las mantas lejos.

-Aquí tienes –intenté tomar el vaso pero apenas podía sostenerlo, así que, en contra de mi voluntad, Edward lo acercó a mis labios y me hizo beber agua como las madres lo hacen con sus hijos pequeños.

Mi mano fue guiada hacia algún lugar lejos de mí y presionaron mi muñeca.

-¿Bella sufres de alguna enfermedad? –la voz ahora estaba alterada, Edward estaba preocupado.

-N-No –tartamudeé y de pronto, sin razón, solo vi oscuridad…

* * *

**_Jelou gente! como están? _**

**_Capitulo beteado por " J "_**

**_Aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo de mi historia, espero que les haya gustado. _**

**_Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir más que darles las infinitas gracias por apoyarme en este fic._**

**_Un beso enorme a todos y todas._**

**_me despido, se que no fue un mensaje muy largo pero no tengo mucho tiempo._**

**_Bye!_**

**_Las amo. _**

**_~Angie C.M_**


	11. Alguien Nuevo… Alguien Mejor

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia es MIA.**

**Capitulo 11**

"**Alguien Nuevo…**

**Alguien Mejor."**

**Edward**

Aún no comprendía el por qué de mi comportamiento, ella no era Esme, ni Alice, ni Nessie, pero era Bella y eso la convertía en alguien…especial. Y claramente yo no era lo mismo para ella, tenía razones suficientes para tacharme de idiota, insensible, hasta podría verme como un gigante hambriento que se la come con sus críticas, y todo eso era mi culpa, yo le di razones para que pensara lo peor de mí y extrañamente quería –necesitaba- limpiar mi imagen ante ella. Me importaba un verdadero pepino que el resto del mundo me viera como un idiota malparido, bastardo, entre otras cosas…yo solo quería ser el hombre perfecto para ella.

Miré los rincones solitarios de mi habitación y casi me sentí dentro de aquella pequeña casita de madera a punto de pudrirse. Casi me sentí como el títere que fui.

**Flash Back **

_-Vamos Cullen, ¡hazlo! –Mi mano tembló mientras empuñaba aquella arma mortal – al marica de Eddie le da miedo –comenzaron a burlarse mientras yo solo miraba aquel pequeño cachorro atado de las patas a un árbol._

_-Será mejor que vayas corriendo a llorar con mami –se rió James – esperen…este bastardo no tiene mami –mis ojos picaron y la rabia comenzaba a apoderarse de mí._

_-O que mejor vaya a llorar con su padre, haber si lo logra encontrar –estaban metiendo el dedo en la herida, estaban presionándome, y sus burlas daban vueltas en mi cabeza una y otra vez. _

_Sabía que si no hacía esto me dejarían solo, y le tenía pánico a estar solo._

_Unas pequeñas y dolorosas lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos cuando decidí que lo haría. _

_El cachorro lloraba como lo hacen los perros y sin darle tiempo a siquiera moverse corté su cuello. Por alguna razón ellos querían que le hiciera esto al perrito de Heidi. _

_-Bien hecho Cullen, eres un gran amigo –palmearon mi hombro mientras se reían, se burlaban de mí._

_-Vamos a casa –anunció James y la ilusión se apoderó de mí. _

_Me acerqué a ellos y comencé a caminar justo después del grupo, pero James se volteó para empujarme tirándome al suelo._

_-No Cullen, tú te vas solo –así sin darme tiempo a ponerme de pie, se largaron hacia sus casas, en las cuales seguramente los esperarían con ricas cosas para comer y calentitas camas. _

_Lloré como un gay mientras caminaba a mi casa tropezando y cayendo a causa de las lágrimas. _

_En cuanto llegué me encerré en aquel cuarto con un simple conjunto de almohadas en el suelo cubiertas por una tela para simular un colchón. _

_Pateé los muros y golpeé las murallas por mi incontrolable rabia, quebré las ventanas y me lancé al suelo a chillar. Estaba solo a mis 9 años, no sabía cocinar así que no comía nada a menos que me permitieran entrar a la cafetería de alguna escuela. Pasaba mis manos por mis cabellos y me los jalaba para darme a mí mismo un castigo por ser tan estúpido, supongo que me hacía esto a mí mismo porque esto es lo que harían las madres ¿no?_

_Para el pueblo yo era el maleducado, el bastardo más estúpido que nunca habían conocido. _

_Al día siguiente los padres de Heidi fueron a mi casa con sus cinturones, con los cuales me golpearon hasta que se cansaron, no les importaban mis gritos y chillidos de dolor; cada golpe estaba acompañado de un "así aprenderás" "maleducado" "maleducado" "¡Maleducado!". Me daban azotes tan fuertes que casi rompían mi piel de la espalda, piernas y trasero, luego no les bastaba y seguían con mi pecho, el abdomen, los brazos, me jalaban el cabello y todo porque James les dijo que le hice eso al cachorrito de su hija. No lo entendía, ellos eran mis amigos, eso me decían ellos, eso me hacían creer, y yo como solo quería un poco de su compañía lo soportaba todo, era estúpido pero a mis nueve años no comprendía que eran malas personas._

**Fin Flash Back**

Toda la noche estuve recordando y cada vez sentía el pánico estar próximo a apoderarse de mí.

Estaba solo en mi habitación, solo.

Me puse de pie y pasé frenéticamente mis manos una y otra vez por mi cabello, no sería exagerar si dijera que si seguía así me quedaría calvo.

Salí de mi habitación y respiré un par de veces antes de tocar la puerta de Bella. No habría hecho esto de no ser porque en cualquier momento me daría un ataque de pánico y/o histeria.

-¿Bella estás despierta? –estaba oscuro, pero me atreví a asomar mi cabeza aún sin esperanzas de ver algo.

-Sí, ¿qué sucede? –di gracias al cielo de escuchar una voz aparte de la mía.

-No puedo dormir –entré en su habitación sin pedir permiso y me senté junto a ella en su cama.

-Edward… -protestó.

-Podemos conversar ¿no? –no quería que me mandara a contar palomas a la china, quería por lo menos quedarme unos minutos hasta dejar de sentirme asustado.

Ella giró su rostro y su dulce aliento golpeó mi cara. La suave piel de su nariz rozaba la mía en un toque electrizante y se me olvidó el por qué de esta inesperada invasión a su cuarto.

Mi mano se movió hasta su quijada, su perfecta quijada. Acerqué suave y lentamente nuestros rostros para poder sentir la piel de esos dulces labios que prometían ser los mejores del mundo. Cuando cerró sus ojos una esperanza, una ilusión de que ella quería esto tanto como yo, ocupó lugar en alguna parte de mi estómago. Estaba sintiendo mariposas como un marica, un enfermo y jodido marica.

Me encontraba a punto, casi era el momento maravilloso cuando se separó de mí sin nada que decir. Yo aún miraba sus labios, lo que no pude conseguir, pero luego miré sus ojos, se sentía ¿avergonzada?

-Perdona –fue lo único que dije, ¡qué carajos! No dije nada, apenas y susurré con un hilo de voz.

Para resistir la tentación de tomarla entre mis brazos y besarla guardé mis manos en mis bolsillos mientras me alejaba lo más posible de ella. No era algo que quisiera, pero simplemente esto no le gustaba…si se avergonzaba por algo ha de ser.

Me quedé parado mirándola, no pensaba irme hasta saber que estaría dormida sin problemas. Además, no es que me agradara la idea de estar a solas en mi cuarto.

Ella no apartaba la vista de mí, y eso está bien, yo tampoco dejé sus ojos marrones. Se podría decir que me estaba cansando de estar parado como fantoche, pero esta era, sin duda, la mejor manera de conseguir compañía. Bella no me hacía matar perros a cambio de una falsa amistad ni tampoco me empujaba hacia el suelo dejándome tirado y solo. Ella solo me soportaba en silencio.

Cuando al fin se durmió la vi temblar, me acerqué lentamente y noté que sus dientes estaban castañeando.

Fui por la colcha de mi cama, la más calentita y la puse con cuidado sobre ella, no se despertó y rápidamente se acurrucó en la manta que le había prestado.

Sonreí cuando sus labios se entreabrieron levemente y dejó salir un suspiro.

Me senté en el suelo, mirándola. Estaba dispuesto a dormir en el frío piso con tal de tener a alguien –aunque sea dormido- cerca de mí. El mundo está lleno de personas que pretenden ser tus amigos para darte una falsa visión de lo que compañía significa. Sin embargo a lo largo de los años he aprendido que estar con alguien que no te crítica, que no te pide nada a cambio, eso es realmente compañía.

Lamentablemente yo nunca pude ser un apoyo para Bella, yo la criticaba a cada momento que podía. Me comporté como imbécil aquella noche con la prensa, me burlé de ella, se podría decir que hasta la humillé, pero no lo pude controlar a veces me gana el orgullo, ese sentimiento de hacerme ver a mí mismo ante todos que soy superior que Bella porque ella no era aceptada originalmente por mí para esta industria, pero debo reconocer que ha sabido meterme las palabras por el culo. Ella si está a la altura de "la alta costura".

Al mirarla supe, me enteré, de que estaba siendo un idiota conmigo mismo…ella me parecía perfecta, y eso no era normal en mí. Sus labios eran de la medida adecuada para acoplarse a los míos, sus ojos eran los más hermosos cristales marrones que vi en algún momento de mi vida estaban hechos para reflejarme en ellos, su cabello era lo suficientemente manejable como para enredar mis dedos en él, su nariz era delgada, perfecta para recibir mis besos cariñosos y juguetones...inconscientemente llevé una mano a mi pecho, en el lado de mi corazón, en donde se podía sentir el fuerte latido y el dolor punzante de que estaba reaccionando luego de tanto tiempo. Y entonces lo noté, lo descubrí y lo admití para mí mismo…Bella era importante, la quería.

-Buenas noches Bella –susurré – Te quiero –esto apenas lo pude oír yo, pero era un comienzo.

Me quedé dormido con la última y más hermosa imagen de Bella inconsciente.

Entre mis sueños sentí un calor sobre mí y un exquisito aroma, el aroma de ella. Sonreí en mis sueños.

Cuando desperté me hallé cubierto por la colcha que le presté a Bella.

Sonreí y sin pensármelo mucho bajé a la cocina, ella debe amanecer con hambre.

Hice lo que pude, tomé unas rebanadas de pan de molde, y las puse en la tostadora me llevó unos cinco minutos saber cómo hacía funcionar esa máquina del demonio.

Cuando estuvo listo lo subí a su habitación en una bandeja y al notar que ella aún no se encontraba en la habitación, la dejé en su cama y fui a cambiarme de ropa.

Cuando volví a su cuarto ella estaba comiendo.

Creo que mis bromas a veces son un poco pesadas para el resto, y lo sé porque ella se molesta.

Luego me llamó ridículo, ¿es que de verdad no lograba deslumbrarla?

Bien, me preocupé por ella, le pregunté de su ensayo para el desfile de lencería, se vería estupenda en esos paños menores tan sexys y sensuales, quizá yo podría raptarla luego del desfile, no, eso sería muy notorio, mejor debería esperar a que lleguemos a la casa de modas, pero ya no tendría la lencería puesta…quizá deba encender la alarma de incendios, así todos entrarían en pánico y no notarían la falta de Bella, _"maravilloso plan Edward, eres un completo idiota"_

-¿No hay ensayo hoy? –pregunté lavando y mordiendo una manzana.

-No –respondió sentándose en la pequeña mesa, hice lo mismo.

-Entonces hay que hacer algo para matar el día –sugerí ilusionado, pero negó con su cabeza pisoteando toda ilusión habida y por haber.

-Pienso dormir –su voz dejó en claro que no saldríamos nunca más.

-Ya veo…entonces dormiremos –el ruido de la cerámica de su tazón golpear contra la mesa llamó mi atención, "_que bien Edward, apenas y llevas minutos con ella y la enfadaste"_.

-No, _yo_ dormiré, tú deberías salir a algún sitio –fruncí el ceño.

-No tengo ningún compromiso –era cierto, pero la respuesta a cambio dejó saber lo poco y nada que esto podía importarle.

-Entonces estarás solo…

-¡¿Por qué?! –entré en pánico y le grité, mierda, le grité.

-Lo siento, pero yo voy a dormir, no sé lo que tú harás y no me importa –mi mirada pasó de ser gentil a fulminante y asesina.

-¿Estás diciendo que te vale mierda si decido matarme o cosas por el estilo? –no sé por qué dije esa mierda, quizá estaba convirtiéndome en una vieja manipuladora, solo me faltaba ponerme a chillar y tirarme al piso para después agarrarme de sus piernas.

-Eres un idiota, estás poniéndote como un verdadero emo, ¿sabes?

-¡No soy un jodido emo! –grité enojado. Me quiere dejar solo y además me trata de emo. ¿Y esta quién se cree? _Bella, Edward, ella se cree Bella porque ella es Bella, ¡enchúfate plancha e' campo!_

-¡Deja ya de gritarme, no eres nadie para merecer ese derecho! –golpeé la mesa con mi puño mientras me ponía de pie. Ella hizo lo mismo.

-¿Cómo que no soy nadie Isabella? -bufó sonriéndome sin si quiera el más mínimo rastro de humor –merezco respeto, yo soy…

-Como usted desee señor Cullen, ahí tiene su respeto ahora deje de joderme la vida –me interrumpió haciendo que esas palabras rompieran cualquier clase de parches en mi corazón, los hilos que sostenían los pedazos fueron cortados y la cinta que lo mantenía en su lugar fue quitada llevándose consigo el pedazo más importante y doloroso.

Me encerré en mi habitación hasta que sentí llegar a Emmett con su familia, me dejaron a Nessie por un rato hasta que terminaran de arreglar asuntos de la escuela de su hija. Esa pequeña me hacía sentir orgulloso, golpeaba a los chicos y se daba a respetar, nunca ha dependido de nadie y sinceramente ella es más madura en ese ámbito que yo.

-Tío Edward –dijo ella tirando de mi manga.

-¿Si Nessie? –pregunté dándole mi atención.

-Bella está mal –mi preocupación llegó a niveles extraordinarios y corrí a su lado.

-¿Qué tienes? –pregunté mirándola, me llevé un buen susto de verla colorada, pero lo que se llama colorada y toda empapada en sudor helado.

-Necesito… -su voz era tan extraña– agua –me asusté y partí corriendo.

-Aquí tienes –sus manos apenas se podían el pequeño vaso con agua, así que lo acerqué cuidadosamente a sus labios y le di a beber. Tomé su pulso y no me gustó el resultado.

-¿Bella sufres de alguna enfermedad? –no controlé la preocupación de mi voz y ella lo notó.

-N-No –tartamudeó y mi corazón se detuvo cuando la vi cerrar sus ojos y dejar caer su mano.

* * *

**_Hola! como están? espere que estén bien. _**

**_Primero que todo: Perdón por no actualizar el Sábado, terminé el capitulo muy tarde y mi beta no pudo actualizarlo hasta hoy. Perdónenme, es mi culpa u_u _**

**_Segundo: gracias por todo su apoyo en los rr! me hacen saltar en un pie (el otro pie lo tengo malo, porque me caí de la escalera ñ.ñ) _**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Tiempo de Reviews -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**steph leto:****_Actualizo generalmente los días Sabados ;) _**

**Fran Cullack:**_** Bueno, no creo que los capitulos sean mucho más largos, pero intentaré hacerlos un poquito más extensos :D **_

_**En fin Muchas Gracias por leerme y por seguirme en la historia.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo! **_

**_Díganme_**_** ¿acaso no opinan que la historia de nuestro Edward es un poco triste?**_

_**Les dejo esa preguntica.**_

_**Las quiero mucho! Cuidense. **_

_**Besos.**_

_**~Angie C.M**_


	12. ¿Preocupado?

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia es Mia! **

**Capitulo 12**

"**¿Preocupado?"**

**Edward**

…-N-No –tartamudeó y mi corazón se detuvo cuando la vi cerrar sus ojos y dejar caer su mano.

No me lo pensé dos veces simplemente la saqué de su cama en mis brazos y la llevé al auto.

-Ven nena, vamos a ir al hospital –le dije a Nessie sentándola en los asientos de atrás de mi auto personal que muy pocas veces me gustaba usar.

-¿Bella se pondrá bien? –preguntó abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad.

-No lo sé Nessie, no lo sé –me subí al auto y arranqué luego de asegurar a Bella a mi lado.

Conduje como loco y mi histeria crecía conforme se acumulaban los coches en la calle frente y detrás de mí.

-¡Carajo! –golpeé el volante.

-Carajo es una mala palabra –respiré un par de veces y recosté mi cabeza en el claxon.

-Nessie guarda silencio –dije lo más calmado que pude y miré hacia los lados.

En la calle de sentido contrario los autos estaban avanzando aproximadamente cada diez segundos, el tiempo suficiente para darme la vuelta.

-Afírmate nena –le informé a la pequeña que obedientemente se sujetó con uñas y dientes al asiento.

Esperé a que pasara el último coche para salirme de la larga fila de autos y avanzar por sentido contrario hasta doblar la esquina de manera brusca y contra las leyes.

-¡Tío Ed! –me regañó Nessie y respiré aliviado de no haberme topado con una patrulla.

-Luego será el momento linda –dije entre dientes para no gritarle.

Al llegar al hospital la llevé de volada a urgencias y gracias al cielo esta porquería estaba vacía.

-¿Qué es lo que sucedió señor Cullen? –preguntó el doctor mientras le ponían unas mierdas en los dedos a Bella.

-Se fue a dormir y despertó colorada, sudando frío… -intenté recordarla con lujo de detalles, pero todo era opacado con mi jodida preocupación – este…pidió agua, pero no pudo sostener el vaso y…

-Tranquilícese señor –hizo que me sentara en la camilla de enfrente y revisó el aparato que Bella tenía en el dedo – Saturación inestable…mmm… ¿ella ha tenido estos momentos así?

-No –respondí sin comprender su seriedad.

Inspeccionó sus oídos, sus pupilas y luego escuchó su corazón, sus pulmones…y todas esas cosas.

-Hizo bien en traerla señor Cullen, esta chica tiene un inicio de Tuberculosis

-Supongo que comprando medicamentos…

-Puede llegar a ser mortal si no se trata como se debe –ahora entendía el peso de sus palabras – necesita exámenes médicos lo más pronto posible –miré a Bella quien comenzaba a despertar y luego al doctor, quien escribía algo en su agenda.

-¿Dónde puedo llevarla? –sacó la hoja y me la dio.

-Llévela a esa dirección a las 8 de la mañana, por favor, sea puntual –sacó una tira de píldoras y me las pasó – dele esto si nota que la situación va a repetirse

-Gracias –miré a Bella, ella solo me miró y se sentó en la camilla silenciosamente. Mis nervios se calmaron.

-¡Ah! No permita que la presión le suba ni le baje, se desestabilizará y tendrá que regresar aquí –me puse de pie y ayudé a Bella a bajar de la camilla, una vez que estuvo firme sobre sus pies quité mi brazo de alrededor de su cintura.

-¡No me toque! ¡Yo sé perfectamente cómo llegar a los box de emergencia! –me di un golpe mental al ver a Nessie entrar por la puerta dando un portazo.

-Señor no pudimos detenerla, dice que viene con él… -la pequeña cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho e hizo ese molesto sonido continuo con el pie.

-Es mí…

-Tranquilos, creo que ya ha encontrado a sus padres –me interrumpió el doctor y Bella casi se cae de trasero, lo sé porque tuve que sostenerla.

-Nosotros no…

-Tranquilos, no es negligencia paternal, su hija ya está con ustedes sana y salva

-Pero usted no…

-Lo siento, pero debo irme –dijo él interrumpiendo a Bella por segunda vez mientras miraba su reloj.

Cuando salimos del hospital, supe que tenía un peligro andante y si que era gigante. Dos mujeres enfadadas en mi auto no era algo con lo que se podía bromear, era peor que ir junto a dos pumas hambrientos por carne humana.

-Y bien… -comencé, pero tal y como me temía, me interrumpieron.

-No es posible que me olvidaras en el auto, estoy _indignada _–articuló cada palabra con su vocecita de niña.

-Lo sien…

-¿Cómo pudiste guardar silencio? Ahora él de seguro pensará que Renesmee es nuestra hija –ahora fue el turno de Bella.

-Pero…

-Con un padre como _éste _estamos jodidos –me interrumpió la pequeña nuevamente.

-Ni en sueños tendría un hijo con alguien irresponsable a tal extremo –acotó la molesta Bella a mi lado.

-Y…

-Ya estuvo –las interrumpí – Nessie, _jodidos_ es una mala palabra y lo siento por dejarte en el coche, estaba asustado, y Bella, no fue mi culpa que esta niñita se metiera así en el box, deberían estar enojadas una con la otra y no conmigo que solo intentaba ayudar –guardaron silencio y abrocharon sus cinturones casi al mismo tiempo.

Al parecer la técnica de culpar a otros para tapar tus errores si funcionaba.

Conduje en silencio hasta la casa de modas, ambas tenían sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, las mejillas levemente infladas y la mirada enfadada observando el paisaje. Eran como madre e hija, o hermana y hermana, o…_ya entendimos_.

-Bien, ahora podemos arreglar las cosas –dije, pero ambas salieron del auto casi llevándose mis preciadas puertas.

Respiré casi enrabiado, pero me controlé o hice un intento.

Me reí en mi fuero interno al verlas esperándome para abrirles la puerta con mi llave.

-Antes de abrir, debo… -Nessie me quitó la llave y abrió la puerta – oye, niñita, niñita –la llamé enfatizando la palabra "niñita" –dije que lo siento –pero no hubo respuesta, solo miró hacia un lado ignorándome – ¿no hay un "si te perdono" para el tío Ed? –Me puse de rodillas a su altura y coloqué mis manos en sus brazos – Nessie…recuerda que Jacob odia verte enojada –de a poco una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y me abrazó al fin.

-Te perdono, pero no creas que te sale gratis –me puse de pie luego de su abrazo y corrió hacia algún lugar de la casa.

-Y bien Bella… -me volteé hacia ella, quien estaba cerrando la puerta.

-¿Qué? –pensaba en utilizar la misma técnica que con Nessie, pero ella no estaba enamorada de mí en secreto – si crees que voy a reaccionar como Renesmee estás muy equivocado –miró a un lado y luego a mí – dime… -sabía lo que ella estaba esperando.

Respiré profundo y metí las manos en mis bolsillos.

-Inicio de Tuberculosis pulmonar –una de sus cejas se alzó, pero estoy casi seguro de que fue un movimiento involuntario.

Cerró sus ojos y luego los abrió, movió su cabeza hacia los lados…no entendí su comportamiento, pero solo supe que debía sostenerla justo ahora.

Me acerqué y pasé mi brazo alrededor de su pequeña cintura, la atraje hacia mí, pero puso un poco de resistencia.

-Ya Bella…-susurré – todo estará bien.

-¡Cómo puedes decir eso! –Me miró con lágrimas en sus ojos - ¡me voy a morir!

-No Bella…es solo el inicio, debes hacerte exámenes, se puede curar con medicamentos, pagaremos un tratamiento y…

-¡Es mortal! –reclamó interrumpiéndome.

La punta de su nariz adquirió un leve color rojo al igual que alrededor de sus ojos y unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

¿Qué hago? ¿Qué mierda se hace cuando una mujer se pone a llorar?

Solo la abracé por instinto y rápidamente me sentí a gusto rodeando ese frágil y hermoso cuerpo.

-Shhh…tranquila –susurré inseguro de mis acciones mientras ella se derrumbaba en mis brazos. ¡Mierda! Esta llorando entre mis brazos, ¡entre mis brazos! ¡En _mis_ brazos!

Pasamos cuando mucho unos cinco minutos así hasta que se calmó.

-¿Quieres comer algo? –pregunté rogando al cielo que se negara, no sabía cocinar ni un carajo.

-Si, por favor –mierda.

-Y… -aclaré mi garganta- ¿qué quieres comer?

-Umm…lo que sepas cocinar –en mi fuero interno entré en pánico golpeándome contras las murallas y jalándome los cabellos mientras corría por toda la casa.

-Espérame aquí…ya te preparo algo –fui a la cocina cuando me aseguré de que no me estaba viendo para darme una auto-bofetada. _Eres un idiota, ¿Qué quieres comer? Ay si, ay sí, soy Edward Cullen y soy perfecto, ¡Patrañas! No sabes ni cocer un mísero fideo…Idiota éste. _Lo acepto, sí, no sé hacer eso, pero…puedo…puedo….

-Tío, ¿tienes alguna película que pueda ver? –sonreí al ver a Nessie.

-Oye Nessie tú que le das de comer a tus muñecos y te preocupas de ellos, ya sabes… -tomé a la pequeña y la senté en la mesa- ¿sabes cómo preparar comida? –me sentí patético, pero al parecer su sonrisa era buena señal.

-¡Quieres jugar a cocinar conmigo! –rió saltando a mis brazos.

La sostuve contra mi pecho para que no notara la mentira en mis ojos.

-¡Claro Ness! –fingí emoción y me miró.

-Bueno, lo primero es sacar los ingredientes

-¿Cuáles son los ingredientes?

-Mantequilla de maní –fui buscando todo lo que me decía, desde cuchillos, hasta mermeladas.

-Todo listo –dije mostrando todo al lado de ella.

-Bien, ahora esto es muy peligroso así que yo te enseñaré a ti –tomó el frasco de mantequilla de maní y lo abrió con total cuidado – muy bien, ahora, despejen –me alejé un poco y con el cuchillo sacó un poco de mantequilla de maní- observa esto –lo acercó con cuidado a la tostada y de la nada golpeó con fuerza el cuchillo contra el pan aplastando y esparciendo la mantequilla de maní – ahora hazlo tú –cerró el frasco, limpió el cuchillo y me dejó el pan preparado.

Abrí el frasco con total cuidado imitándola cuando lo hizo.

-Despejen –anuncié y miré a Nessie para corroborar que lo estaba haciendo bien, ella asintió seria y proseguí. Tomé el cuchillo y saqué un poco del contenido –observa esto –golpeé el pan exactamente como ella y aplaudió.

-Excelente –dijo con una sonrisa – ahora finalizamos con la mermelada –tomó el frasco y lo abrió de forma brusca –esto es sin cuidado, hay que ser ¡rudos! –sacó mermelada con el mismo cuchillo y lo esparció sobre la mantequilla de maní - ¡Iaaaaaaa! –Gritó como ninja, pero no pude reírme, porque su cara era totalmente seria – es tu turno.

Hice exactamente lo mismo y luego la miré.

-¡Iaaaaaaa! –grité del mismo modo.

-¡Muy bien jovencito, ahora, tapa ese pan! –Tapé el pan con toda mi energía y miré a mi maestra –la comida está lista –anunció y sonreí.

Puse los dos panes en un plato y se los lleve a Bella, quien al ver el contenido se largó a reír.

Perfecto, ni si quiera valoraba mi esfuerzo y se echaba a reír. Sí, me estoy poniendo como una vieja sensible, pero me sentí mal por su reacción.

-Que te entre en provecho –fue lo único que dije antes de dejarle el plato en frente en la mesa de centro.

Me fui a mi habitación y me encerré allí. Me odié por permitir que me afectara y por reaccionar como una chica con el periodo, pero algo tenía esa mujer para hacerme sentir así.

* * *

_**Hola hola! como están? espero que bien. **_

_**Capitulo beteado por " J "**_

_**Bueno, me emocioné mucho al leer todas sus opiniones, me hacian gritar de la emoción al saber que les gustó el capitulo y que lloraron con la infancia de Edward 3:) si soy mala! **_

_**Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado el capitulo y que me sigan leyendo.**_

_**¿Qué opinaron de las lecciones de cocina que le dio Nessie a nuestro Ed? a mí me dio risa :P **_

_**En fin muchisimas gracias por todo su apoyo y les informo que no creo que los capitulos puedan ser más largos, porque es como que tengo un auto-limite de cinco páginas máximo.**_

**Otra cosa importante:**_**Hice el Edward POV porque necesitaba hacerles saber que él ya está admitiendo lo que siente por Bella, y de echo sentí que era necesario, pero de todos modos creo que sí se vuelve un poco "aburrido" el repetir algo que ya fue leido. Gracias por el consejo, lo tomaré en cuenta ;) **_

_**En fin, muchas gracias por todo. **_

_**Besos.**_

_**Las amo**_

_**Que Dios las bendiga.**_

_**~Angie C.M**_


	13. Ay no

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia es Mia.**

**Capitulo 13**

"**Ay no" **

**Bella**

Al verlo salir de la cocina no pude contener mi risa. Se veía tan gracioso con una pequeña mano marcada –con lo que parecía mantequilla de maní- en su mejilla.

-Que te entre en provecho –dejó el plato con algo de rudeza en la mesita frente a mí y se marchó.

Automáticamente la sonrisa de mi rostro se borró dando paso a la total confusión. ¿Y a éste qué bicho lo picó?

No me calenté la cabeza y me dediqué a comer lo sándwiches que se veían exquisitos y resultó que así era, lograron saciar mi hambre al completo.

Me quedé mirando el plato vacío y me decidí a disculparme o por lo menos explicar mi razón de risa.

Me encaminé a su habitación, deseaba tener suerte y encontrarlo allí.

Di unos golpecitos en la puerta y pegué mi oreja a ésta para escuchar alguna cosa.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó con voz malhumorada.

-Soy Bella –escuché unos pasos aproximarse a la puerta y rápidamente retrocedí unos cuantos.

-¿Qué quieres? –apreté mis labios para no reír nuevamente. No era posible que aún no se diera cuenta de la suciedad en su rostro.

Carraspeé y desvié mi vista justo a sus ojos.

-Este…lo siento, no debí reírme –sus ojos se entrecerraron.

-¿Por qué te disculpas? –esa pregunta no me la esperaba.

-No lo sé… -fui sincera.

-Ah –respondió secamente e iba a cerrar la puerta pero inconscientemente frené su acción con mis manos.

-Yo… -su mirada seria no iba para nada con la graciosa mancha en su mejilla. _Aguanta Bella, no lo arruines otra vez_, lo intenté, pero la jodida risa me ganó.

-Ahí estás otra vez –iba a cerrar nuevamente, pero lo agarré del brazo y arrastré de él hasta el baño más cercano.

-Por esto me reí –dije apenas conteniendo las estruendosas e idiotas carcajadas.

Al verse pareció sorprendido y luego, sin razón su rostro se suavizó de tal modo que parecía complacido con aquella mano marcada en su rostro.

-Así que no te pareció ridícula mi comida –me sorprendió que preguntara eso.

-¿Qué? ¡NO! –sus carcajadas fueron aumentando conforme pasaba sus manos por su cabello.

Sus movimientos fueron frenéticos y demasiado nerviosos.

-Edward… -dejó de reír y pude notar que se jalaba él mismo de su cabello – Edward, detente –no hizo caso – basta –tomé sus dos manos entre las mías alejándolas de su cabeza.

Me miró y casi me dolió el corazón de ver la tristeza y el arrepentimiento en sus ojos.

-Todo…está bien –no sabía por qué le estaba diciendo eso ni por qué sostenía sus manos con tanta fuerza, solo intuía que él necesitaba esto.

-Bella… -susurró y sin preguntar dejó reposar su cabeza en mi hombro.

Luego sus manos dejaron las mías para ocupar lugar en mi cintura. Su toque era tan delicado que me fue imposible no abrazarlo, o separarme de él.

Lo sostuve entre mis brazos, era un hombre de ancha espalda y brazos bien formados, y aún así, con toda esa fuerza, era tan frágil.

Fue tan extraño como el escenario cambió. Estábamos riéndonos, y ahora él estaba desvanecido en mis brazos.

Nos pasamos juntos todo lo que restaba de noche. Algo me incitaba a protegerlo, lo cual era totalmente absurdo ya que él podía protegerse solo con ese cuerpo corpulento que posee.

Creo que esto me enseñó por fin a comprender que quizá, yo soy más fuerte de lo que él puede ser; eso no se mide en un juego ni según cuanto peso puedes levantar, la fuerza simplemente no se mide –o por lo menos no la fuerza sicológica, mental o emocional-.

Me quedé a su lado hasta que se durmió, él había envuelto mi cintura en sus brazos y por alguna extraña razón me sentía tan bien entre sus fuertes brazos que me fue imposible rechazarlo.

Miré su perfil, su nariz recta, sus ojos cerrados y sus cejas que eran totalmente expresivas y entonces sentí lo que nunca pensé que sentiría con él. Estaba nerviosa y mi corazón golpeteaba con fuerza. ¡Mierda! Cullen me gusta.

Esto no podía ser, él era _mi_ jefe, no un amigo, ni un conocido, ni menos era un fan o seguidor.

Lo miré una vez más y me arrepentí, sus labios estaban levemente fruncidos y se veía… ¿sexy? _Basta Bella, nada de eso _es lo que intento, que pare, pero no puedo así que no vengas con tus regaños.

Era un poco estúpido discutir con uno mismo ¿no? Bueno, al menos solo era en mi mente y nadie lo notaba, _eso es lo que crees tú_ basta, silencio.

Luché contra mis párpados fatigados, pero después de un rato me dejé llevar por el sueño.

Cuando desperté me hallaba sola en la cama de Edward y unas toallas estaban muy bien dobladas en el mueble junto a mí.

-Buenos días –dijo Edward entrando en la habitación vestido perfectamente con un traje elegante – tenemos media hora para irnos

-¿Irnos? –Me senté en la cama - ¿a dónde?

-Lo olvidaste, debemos irnos al médico a que te hagan los exámenes –alcé ambas cejas y miré las toallas.

-Estaré abajo en cinco –anuncié y sonrió antes de retirarse.

Fui a mi habitación y me di un baño rápido. Me sequé, vestí y cepillé el cabello en tiempo récord.

Bajé y ni si quiera me dio tiempo a desayunar, me llevó al médico a tal velocidad que casi se me sale el corazón por la garganta.

-¿Por qué vamos tan rápido? –pregunté rompiendo el silencio que comenzaba a ser incómodo.

-Solo tenemos cinco minutos para llegar y si vamos más lento llegaremos en diez –su tono de voz serio y cortante hizo poco creíble lo que sucedió la noche de ayer.

-¿y Renesmee?- pregunté al extrañar a la pequeña, se suponía que Edward la estaba cuidando

-Billy la cuidará mientras estamos aquí- respondió escuetamente y con un suspiro me dediqué a mirar por la ventanilla sin ver nada en realidad, solo habían luces, personas, autos, tiendas, restaurantes, moteles. Había de todo, y solo un lugar captó mi total interés.

"It's my life" ciertamente me llamó la atención por el simple hecho de ser el nombre de una canción de Bon Jovi.

Nos detuvimos frente a un gran edificio blanco con grandes ventanas y unas letras gigantes plateadas en la entrada que conformaba la siguiente oración "Clínica Nacional"

Nos bajamos y caminamos en silencio uno al lado del otro. Aún no comprendía por qué se comportaba tan bipolar.

Edward habló en un mesón y nos hicieron pasar de inmediato a una habitación donde un hombre delgado y alto nos atendió.

-Buenos días, soy el doctor Uley ¿qué los trae por aquí? –miré a mi acompañante quien se adelantó un paso y habló sin una gota de expresión en su rostro o voz.

-Buenos días, nos han mandado aquí con usted porque es probable que ella –tomó mi brazo y me puso frente a él con delicadeza– tenga Tuberculosis

-Oh, ya veo, ¿ustedes han estado en mucho contacto? –se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a mí.

-Si –respondió Cullen.

-Ya veo –me hizo sentar en la camilla y fue por un equipo médico – debemos tener muestras de sangre de ambos para descartar contagio –mis manos sudaron y la garganta se me apretó a tal extremo que llegué a pensar que si no me ponía a llorar iba a vomitar.

No, fue lo único que pensé. Yo no.

-Bien –me acomodé en la silla- cierra la mano en un puño –hice lo que me pidió y sin darme cuenta ya me estaban sacando una muestra de sangre.

Cuando hubo terminado conmigo hizo que Edward ocupara mi lugar. Se levantó la manga de la camisa y divisé en su brazo una gran cicatriz.

Luego de eso, auscultaron mis pulmones, y para eso tuve que levantar mi camiseta en la espalda, cosa que me avergonzó un poco ya que dejaba ver que no llevaba corpiño.

-Muy bien señorita…Swan –agregó luego de ver mi ficha médica – sus exámenes tienen orden inmediata, lo que quiere decir que estarán listos en un par de horas, así que por favor, espere en la cafetería o en su defecto en la sala de estar –sacó algo blanco de su escritorio- no se ofendan, pero deben usarlas por la salud del resto –nos dio una mascarilla a cada uno y nos hizo ponerla antes de salir de su oficina.

Era extraño, pero cada vez que mantenía mis ojos cerrados la imagen de la cicatriz de Edward venía a mi mente y consigo una sarta de historias teóricas sobre el origen de aquella gran marca que, para ser sinceros, será de por vida.

-Edward –dije cuando nos sentamos en una mesa para dos.

No respondió, pero me miró, lo que tomé como señal de que me estaría poniendo atención.

-Mmm… -dudé un momento, _vamos Bella, solo es una pregunta_- ¿cómo…cómo te hiciste la cicatriz? –la curiosidad pudo conmigo.

-¿Cuál cicatriz? –sus ojos eran tan serios y ya no estaban brillantes como me había acostumbrado a verlos.

-La que tienes en el brazo

-No sé de qué hablas –llevé mis manos a su brazo para dejar en evidencia que se encontraba mintiendo, pero en un movimiento brusco se alejó de la mesa.

Nos quedamos mirando por unos cuantos segundos que parecieron eternos.

-Lo siento –susurré y guardé mis manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta.

Escuché nuestros nombres por el alto parlante y me levanté para emprender marcha hacia la oficina del doctor Uley.

Toqué la puerta unas cuantas veces y un autoritario "adelante" fue la señal para entrar.

-¿Y…?

-Tomen asiento, por favor –me interrumpió e hice lo que me pidió. Jugué con mis sudados dedos en un acto nervioso mientras mis piernas temblaban.

-¿Cuáles son los resultados? –preguntó Edward.

-Buenas noticias para usted señor Cullen –lo miró con una sonrisa – la célula que adquiere la tuberculosis en su organismo está totalmente inactiva –casi vi una sonrisa reflejada en los ojos de Edward, pero solo fue una idea mía – y en cuanto a usted señorita Swan…bueno debo decirle que tiene un muy poco avanzado inicio de tuberculosis pulmonar –mis manos cayeron en mis piernas y mis ojos picaron.

-Pe-pero… -mis manos comenzaron a temblar.

-Calma –me interrumpió – debes comprar esta receta médica y te podrás curar –no controlé mi labio inferior y comenzó a temblar.

Tenía tanto miedo, odiaba estar enferma y sobre todo odiaba tener tuberculosis. Eso era mortal.

-Bella, tranquila –susurró Edward tomando mis manos – todo estará bien, ya lo oíste –asentí con mi cabeza y luego de unos minutos nos levantamos y nos llevamos nuestros exámenes.

Edward insistió en que debía ir por la receta del médico primero y que me quedara en casa, pero tenía ensayo.

-Llévame al ensayo –protesté, pero aceleró en dirección de la farmacia.

-¿Quieres mejorarte o no? –guardé silencio hasta que se me vino una buena respuesta a la mente.

-Pero si me mejoro, luego no tendré trabajo, ni prestigio, nada –detuvo el auto frente a la farmacia y quise bajarme, pero en cuanto él estuvo afuera me dejó encerrada con el seguro centralizado y por más que pataleé no vino por mí.

Regresó luego de unos largos minutos y cuando entró me dediqué a ignorarlo.

-Ten –me dio unos medicamentos los cuales ni si quiera toqué – mira Bella, conseguiré que estés en el próximo desfile de Victoria's Secret, pero ahora debes hacer reposo.

-Alguien va a reemplazarme –eso no era nada bueno cuando ya ha salido la noticia de que una modelo estará en el desfile, cambiarla es algo malo, y para mí, como persona es una especie de deshonor.

-No Bella, solo harán el desfile sin estrella –no respondí– prometo no buscar reemplazante –alzó su dedo meñique.

-Está bien –mascullé resignada y enganché mi dedo meñique con el suyo.

Al regresar a la casa de modas tomé las primeras píldoras y me dediqué a hacer un calendario con los horarios y nombres de las medicinas que me tocaban.

-Bella, el asunto está arreglado –dijo él irrumpiendo en mi habitación – estarás en el siguiente desfile –lo miré y sonreí.

-Gracias –se marchó apenas me dio una miradita y escuché su puerta cerrarse con fuerza.

Extrañamente me sentía mal cuando se comportaba así, pero ¡demonios! No puedo odiarlo y todo porque ayer admití ante mí misma que me gusta.

-Sí, claro, me gusta Edward –bufé, haciendo eco de mis pensamientos.

-Bella… -la voz se desvaneció al ¿oírme? ¡Ay no! ¿Me habrá escuchado?

-¿Edward?... –pregunté estúpidamente y cuando lo miré sus ojos respondieron a mis preguntas anteriores…

* * *

_**Hola hola! como les va?**_

_**Capitulo beteado por " J " **_

_**Aquí les dejé un nuevo capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que les haya gustado. **_

_**(Perdonen las faltas de ortografía, contradicción y gramatica.)**_

_**Y bueno... ¿creen que Edward haya escuchado lo que Bella dijo? uuh! ¿qué creen que suceda si es que la escuchó? **_

_**En fin! muchisisisisisisisisisismas gracias por todos sus rr! los amé en serio! casi me emociono, casi! ajaja :P en fin! las amo, son las mejores! **_

_**Las amo!**_

_**Dios las bendiga.**_

_**Ah! y aquí en estos mensajitos siempre pongo "las" es decir, siempre uso el genero femenino, pero si hay algún macho peludo que me lea entonces cambien la "a" por la "o" de macho(? xD**_

_**Adiosito no les quito más tiempo! bye.**_

_**~Angie C.M**_


	14. Ups!

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia es mia.**

**Capítulo 14**

"**Ups!" **

**Bella**

…-Sí, claro, me gusta Edward –bufé, haciendo eco de mis pensamientos.

-Bella… -la voz se desvaneció al ¿oírme? ¡Ay no! ¿Me habrá escuchado?

-¿Edward?... –pregunté estúpidamente y cuando lo miré sus ojos respondieron a mis preguntas anteriores…

Me había escuchado.

La chispa de excitación en su mirada me dejó todo tan claro como el agua, me había escuchado y no fue algo que le desagradara.

-Me…ausentaré unos minutos para…solo iré a dejar a Nessie –me puse de pie en un acto inconsciente y me quedé mirándolo como boba.

-Ah…claro, ve y…deja a Ness…Renesmee –me di un golpe mental. ¿Pero qué fue eso?

-Si…eh… ¿quieres que traiga algo de la tienda? Pasaré frente a ella

-¿Algo como… -aclaré mi garganta- algo como qué? –_algo como las cosas que hay en una tienda, idiota. _Cierto, esas cosas como…ojos esmeralda y…_ ¿es enserio Bella?_ ¿Qué cosa? _En las tiendas no hay ojos_ oh, eso es cierto.

-¿Y…? –al regresar a la realidad me di cuenta de que me quedé callada como idiota y entré en pánico. ¡Mierda! Y para echarle más mierda al asunto yo solo miraba su hermoso par de esmeraldas brillantes.

-¡Ojos! –su cara de total confusión me confirmó lo estúpida que fui.

-¿Qué?

-Digo…ojos de… ¿caramelo? -¡Estúpida!

-Seguro, traeré ojos de caramelo –sonrió ocultando su carcajada burlona y se marchó.

-Idiota –mascullé para mí misma.

Totalmente avergonzada por mi grandioso numerito me dediqué a terminar el calendario que seguramente quedaría como el demonio.

El himno nacional sonó y recordé que tenía un celular.

-¿Diga? –contesté cuando lo encontré bajo mi libro.

-¿Bella? –no reconocí aquella voz.

-¿Quién es? –puse el horario sobre mis piernas.

-Veo que no me recuerdas, soy yo…Alec –por lo general una chica sonreiría ante la llamada de su ex novio, pero no era mi caso. No me sentía alagada de que siguieran "enganchados" a mí como muchas chicas sí lo hacen.

-Amm…hola –respondí.

-¿Qué tal Bella, me extrañaste?

-No te extrañé para nada, ni si quiera sé como obtuviste mi número –odiaba fingir y tener que mentir, no era buena en ninguna de esas dos cosas.

-Charlie me adora, ¿lo olvidaste? –su risa sarcástica. La odiaba.

-Ajá, sí, oye si no tienes alguna buena razón para llamarme, entonces déjame colgar

-Si tengo una razón

-Los minutos se acaban, ¿acaso nunca pagaste la cuenta del teléfono? –dije luego de que no continuó.

-Bueno es que…

-Lo sentimos, sus minutos se han agotado, piiiiiiiip –colgué luego de eso. Simplemente detestaba a ese hombre.

-Vaya, es interesante como reacciona la gente mientras habla por teléfono –dijo con su voz socarrona.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? –él solo sonrió y quitó el celular de mi mano – oye eso es mío –me levanté e intenté arrebatarle mi móvil.

-Número desconocido –sonrió mientras revisaba el registro de llamadas.

-Devuélvemelo –intenté otra vez, pero no lo conseguí.

-¿Con quién hablabas Bella? –nos quedamos mirando sin decir nada.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa? –reaccioné por fin.

-Veremos quién es –luego de presionar un botón lo acercó a su oído y esperó mientras ponía su mano libre en mi hombro alejándome de su cuerpo - ¿Quién habla? –preguntó con voz seria y autoritaria.

-¡Deja eso idiota! –protesté, pero no sirvió de nada.

-Alec, que interesante conocerte, yo soy el señor Cullen –esperó unos segundos y rió estruendosamente – ¿ese demonio mi novia? Pff… -me miró y sonrió con malicia – pues lamentablemente lo es –abrí mis ojos como platos y golpeé su mano – exacto, así que deja ya de molestarla –colgó y me devolvió el aparato – de nada

-¿De nada? Eres un estúpido –caminé enfurruñada hasta la puerta y la mantuve lo más abierta posible – largo de aquí –sonrió - ¡largo! –pasó por mi lado y guiñó un ojo.

Cerré la puerta con tanta fuerza que se devolvió golpeándome la frente.

Grité y volví a cerrar la puerta, pero esta vez más despacio.

Corté cinta adhesiva con rudeza y puse el maldito horario en la maldita muralla de mi maldita habitación junto a mi maldita cama y lancé mi maldito teléfono contra la maldita almohada.

Cerré la puerta con seguro y tomé la jodida pastilla que estaba en el endemoniado frasco y bebí la asquerosa agua del estúpido baño.

Sí, Isabella Swan está enojada.

Me senté en la cama enrabiada. ¿Quién se cree él para registrar _mis_ cosas? Y lo que es peor ¿además pide que le agradezcan? Este tipo debe tener algo en la cabeza. No ni eso es posible, no tiene nada, tiene…tiene… ¡aserrín! ¡Sí, eso es lo que tiene!

-¿Bella? -Tocó mi puerta e intentó entrar, pero estaba con seguro, ¡Já! toma esa Cullen – oye Bella la comida está lista –mi estómago rugió, pero solo miré en la dirección contraria de la puerta. _Muy madura, intentas ignorar a alguien que está del otro lado de una estructura, ¡Un Urra por Bella! _

-Urra por Bella –me burlé de mi conciencia y crucé mis brazos sobre el pecho.

-Bella…se está enfriando –reclamó, lo cual ignoré- Bella, sé que estás ahí y que estás despierta porque es muy temprano para que duermas, además te oí hablar –sentí sus pasos alejarse luego de unos minutos y sonreí. ¡Gané!

Me recosté en la cama y tomé mi teléfono.

-Te llamé a comer ¿no? –me sobresalté al oírlo a mí lado.

-Pero tú… -miré la puerta abierta e intacta, lo que quiere decir que no usó explosivos. _Idiota, si hubiera usado explosivos estarías muerta o en su defecto lo habrías notado, _totalmente cierto.

Sonrió y me enseñó una pequeña llave plateada.

-Eres un… -sin previo aviso me cargó sobre su hombro como un saco de papas y me llevó hasta las escaleras -¡No, no, no! ¡Bájame! –a cada escalón que bajaba sentía que las tripas se me salían hechas mocos de agua. ¡Mierda!

Su risa me estresó más y me agarré, literalmente, con uñas y dientes a su camisa.

-Llegamos –me sentó con delicadeza sobre la mesa y sonrió poniéndose entre mis piernas.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –colocó una mano a cada lado de mis muslos, manteniendo su sonrisa

-Voy a darte de comer

-Tengo 18 años, puedo comer sola –rió mirando hacia el techo.

-Tu actitud no es la de una chica adulta –acercó sus labios a los míos –pareces más una pequeña de diez años –su aliento golpeó mi rostro y no pude hacer más que quedarme inmóvil.

-Y tú-tú te crees muy grande, y-y no tienes idea de-de… –puso un dedo sobre mis labios.

-Shh…cállate, eso de los sermones déjaselo a los amargados –sonrió y acercó sus labios a los míos, casi rozándose – tú eres joven… -susurró seductoramente y sentí cosquillas en cierta parte femenina – y deberías…disfrutar eso –sus dedos suaves se abrieron camino entre los espacios de los botones de mi blusa y suspiré contra sus labios – deberías…usar…tu…tiempo… -habló pausado mientras movía sus dedos a lo largo de la costura de mi prenda – en…algo…más…excitante –sus manos ya no estaban apoyadas en la mesa, sino que ahora ocupaban lugar en mi espalda baja, casi en el inicio de mi trasero.

-¿Eso-eso crees? –intenté controlar mi respiración, pero no me fue posible.

-Si… -susurró y sin pensarlo sus labios encontraron los míos en un toque delicado, ardiente y suave.

Mi pánico pudo conmigo y apenas sentí la suave piel de su exquisita boca sobre la mía tomé lo primero que pillé y se lo azoté en la cabeza.

Se alejó de inmediato y me preocupé al ver que sobaba el lugar del impacto.

¿Pero qué rayos hice? Miré el arma en mi mano y casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva. Golpeé a Edward con una naranja.

-Lo siento… -apenas dije con un hilo de voz y al verme solo sonrió.

-Disfruta tu desayuno –se sentó en una silla frente a mí luego de ayudarme a bajar de la mesa y sentarme yo también.

Comí bajo la atenta mirada de halcón que inspeccionaba cada uno de mis gestos, movimientos y caras que hacía. Odiaba esto.

-¿Qué tal está? –preguntó mientras él tragaba.

-Bien –respondí sin explayarme mucho en una respuesta contundente.

-¿Bien? –me extrañó su pregunta, así que me atreví a mirarlo luego de lo ocurrido - ¿solo…bien?

-Sí, solo bien –dije mirándolo.

-¿No dirás nada más? –preguntó expectante a mi respuesta.

-¿Qué quieres que diga? La comida está bien, eso quiere decir que sabe bien, que luce bien –respondí sin inmutarme.

-Podrías decir algo como, está rico y huele delicioso, o… que apetitoso está –se quedó mirándome, esperando a que dijera algo de lo que él acababa de mencionar.

-Sabe bien –respondí. Esperaba que eso fuera suficiente y si no lo era, al demonio.

-¿Cuánto cuesta decir que sabe delicioso?

-He dicho que sabe bien, es lo mismo –negó con su cabeza y dejó la cuchara en su plato.

-No es lo mismo

-Sí es lo mismo

-No…si yo te dijera que luces bien con un vestido tú creerías que lo digo porque así debe ser, pero si te digo que luces hermosa con un vestido tú creerás que es cierto –me quedé mirándolo un momento.

-Es lo mismo

-No lo es, solo dilo, di que está rico

-Dije que estaba bien, ¿por qué quieres que diga esa palabra si ya dije lo mismo pero con otra?

-Porque no es lo mismo –ladeó su cabeza examinándome con la mirada – dilo, di que está rico

-¡Pero qué carajos! He dicho que está bien, ya basta –terminé mi comida.

-Di que está rico –bufé y rodé mis ojos.

-¿Por qué? –pregunté aburrida

-Solo di la maldita cosa

-Está…-sus ojos adquirieron una chispa de emoción – rico –sonrió y se terminó su comida.

-Ves Bella, no era tan difícil –se burló y bufé, una vez más.

-Cierra la boca

-¿o qué? –me desafió.

-O no te gustará saber lo que te sucederá –sonrió y alzó una ceja.

-No fue tan difícil decirlo –listo, eso era todo.

Me levanté y rápidamente tomé la mantequilla de maní, la cual abrí y dejé caer sobre su hermoso y limpio cabello.

-Para que aprendas –me dirigí hacia la puerta de la cocina con la frente en alto cuando algo frío impactó en mi cabeza. Me volteé con lentitud y puse mi mano sobre el contenido que ensuciaba mi cabello -¿es…enserio Cullen? –sonrió con burla y me lancé contra él esparciendo la mantequilla de maní por todo su rostro.

Él no se dejó vencer, si no que con la mermelada que lanzó a mi cabello manchó toda mi ropa y además, me acorraló contra el suelo.

-Veamos, Isabella Swan está perdiendo ante Edward Cullen –sonrió y sostuvo mis manos sobre mi cabeza.

-Déjame –intenté zafarme, pero no pude y en un mal, muy mal movimiento que hice, su mano fue a parar en uno de mis pechos, la cual retiró de inmediato, pero…incómodamente me quedó mirando.

-Yo… -creo que logró ruborizarme, el muy zopenco.

-Cállate y… -calló mis protestas con sus dedos y rozó suavemente su nariz en mi boca.

Sus ojos buscaron mi mirada y sus labios besaron la comisura de los míos. Su mano tomó lugar en mi mejilla con una delicadeza extrema y sonrió pidiendo mi permiso…

* * *

**_Hola hola! como están?_**

**_Aquí les dejé un nuevo capitulo! Espero que les haya gustado._**

**_¿Que le parecieron los acercamientos de Edward y Bella? uuuh! 1313 ajja okno_**

**_Bueno, no tengo más que hacer que agradecerles infinitamente por sus rr! me hacen saltar en un pie! :D _**

**_Un saludo a mis nuevas lectoras! jelou a todas!_**

**_Gracias por leerme y por darse el tiempito y trabajo de escribirme que les gusta!_**

**_Las amo!_**

**_Dios las Bendiga._**

**_~Angie C.M_**


	15. Creo que te quiero

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia es mia.**

**Capítulo 15**

"**Creo que te quiero" **

**Bella**

…Sus ojos buscaron mi mirada y sus labios besaron la comisura de los míos. Su mano tomó lugar en mi mejilla con una delicadeza extrema y sonrió pidiendo mi permiso…

-Jasper pueden vernos –escuchamos la voz de Alice y rápidamente nos separamos.

-No… -los pasos se acercaron a la cocina y sentí un tirón muy fuerte en mi cabello.

-¡Au! –Aullé del dolor y miré a Edward, el cual tenía su cabeza cerca de la mía - ¿pero qué…? –no me dejó continuar y enseñó su cabellera pegada a la mía, producto de la mermelada o la mantequilla de maní.

-Ahora perderé todo mi cabello por tu culpa, eres una… -alcé una ceja esperando su reacción- ¡Mujer loca!

-Cállate e intentemos movernos –ordené y traté ponerme de pie, pero me jaló hacia abajo deteniendo mi acción por completo.

-Yo primero –intentó lo mismo, pero el cabello estaba tan bien pegado que no pude evitar golpearlo para que se agachara.

-Estúpido –le di un codazo y él me empujó a un lado, claro, sin despegar las cabezas.

-A la cuenta de tres, uno… -nos miramos – dos…

-¡Chicos! –Gritó Alice y alcé la cabeza rápidamente trayendo conmigo la de Edward -¿pero qué están haciendo? –su mirada no me gustaba mucho, era tan subjetiva…

-Yo… -ambos dijimos a coro intentando decir algo bueno y razonable.

-¡Él lo hizo! –exclamé señalando a Edward.

-¿Qué? Yo no fui quien arrojó mantequilla de maní primero

-De partida yo no arrojé nada…lo dejé caer en tu cabello que es diferente –dije mientras alzaba un dedo.

-¡Par de pinches pendejos! –gritó Alice mientras su rostro blanco comenzaba a ser rojo. Escalofriante.

-Aléjate de ella –me susurró Edward al oído. Por lo general lo ignoraría, pero esta vez él tenía toda la razón, así que obedecí.

-¡Miren como están ahora! –tomó un cuchillo del mueble.

-Alice… ¿Qué piensas hacer? –pregunté asustada.

-Voy a cortarles ese asqueroso cabello –ni si quiera sé cómo sucedió cuando estaba de pie corriendo junto a Edward los más cerca posible - ¡vuelvan aquí!

-¡Entra, entra! –me gritó Edward mientras abría la puerta de su habitación y lo hice.

-¡Abran la maldita puerta! –dijo la pelinegra golpeando.

-Vámonos amor -dijeron desde el otro lado de la puerta – ya déjalo –los pasos se alejaron.

-Bien, creo que estamos salvados –suspiré con alivio.

-¿Salvados? ¡Míranos! –rodé los ojos.

-Está bien, no del todo –caminó hacia el baño obligándome a ir con él.

-Veremos si el agua tibia logra quitarnos esto del cabello –reguló el agua en lo que él dijo que fueron segundos, pero en realidad, fueron casi treinta minutos.

-¿Ya está lo bastante balanceado? –pregunté aburrida.

-Si –respondió y me miró – bien, mete la cabeza al agua

-¿Tú eres tonto o comes caca? –abrió los ojos un poco más de lo normal – debemos estar ambos bajo la ducha, idiota

-Bueno, en ese caso –desabrochó su camisa y la dejó tirada en el suelo revelando su muy bien marcado pecho y abdomen.

Quería llevar mi mano a esos pectorales que prometían ser suaves y firmes.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? –susurró en mi oído.

-Si… -reaccioné luego de decir aquella estupidez y rápidamente aclaré mi garganta – digo ¡no! –su risa solo me confirmó lo patética que fui y sonreí, burlándome de mí misma.

Él sonreía con real felicidad y a pesar de la situación en la que nos encontrábamos se sentía…bien estar así con él. No me incomodaba el silencio que se producía al conectar nuestras miradas.

-Te ayudaré…con esto… -susurró suavemente mientras desabrochaba mi blusa.

-Sé como desnudarme sola –susurré deteniendo sus cálidas manos y él sonrió.

-Pero yo lo hago mejor –sonreí y evité su mirada.

Me quité la blusa y los pantalones, él hizo lo mismo, ambos quedamos en ropa interior, era algo que –a pesar de haberlo hecho antes en las sesiones fotográficas – me ponía nerviosa siendo con él.

Sus bóxers negros hacían ver su piel aún más blanca y perfecta, si es que era posible.

Mi lencería era de encaje azul, y a veces sentía que su mirada quemaba cada zona que inspeccionaba con sus ojos.

Nos metimos bajo la ducha juntos, cosa que nunca habíamos pensado hacer en estos seis meses que llevábamos odiándonos.

El agua cayó en nuestros cuerpos y debo admitir que él se veía como los modelos en propagandas bajo la lluvia, error, se veía mejor que eso.

Su piel rozaba la mía llenándome de cargas eléctricas a cada toque.

Decidí que si seguía pensando en estas cosas no terminaríamos nunca de quitarnos esto del cabello.

Comencé a enjuagar mi cabello que poco a poco cedía y soltaba el de él.

Cuando estuvimos separados por fin él me sostuvo cerca suyo y susurró en mi oído.

-No te vayas –dejó un beso en mi hombro y eso me puso la piel de gallina, creo que eso no pasó desapercibido para él, ya que su leve risa y su siguiente beso en mi cuello lo confirmaron – tienes la piel… -susurró en mi oído antes de dejar un beso allí.

-Lo sé –susurré con la garganta seca.

-Suave –concluyó y sonreí.

El agua seguía cayendo sobre nuestras espaldas. Bueno, más bien sobre la de él, ya que me tenía abrazada por atrás y, para ser sinceros, eso no me molestó.

-Creo que debemos salir ya –susurré y sentí su cabeza apoyarse en la mía.

-Aún no –pestañeé varias veces, ya que por alguna razón sentía que esto no era real.

-¿Edward?

-Dime –tragué saliva, parecía serlo.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? –sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura aflojaron un poco, pero pronto recuperaron su fuerza.

-Porque… -se quedó callado y me volteé entre sus manos para encararlo. Él sabía que esperaba una respuesta, y una buena. Algo así como "porque te quiero" o simplemente "porque me gustas" si él lo decía, yo sería honesta y me confesaría también.

-¿Porque…? –lo incité a hablar.

-Porque…me… -su vista rehuyó la mía. _No arruines este momento Edward…por favor_ –me pareces atractiva… -concluyó volviendo a mi mirada.

En mi interior sonreí, pero me mantuve seria ante él.

Nos quedamos mirando unos segundos más.

-Creo que debemos salir de la ducha o nos dará algo –sugerí y asintió con la cabeza cerrando la llave.

Cuando salimos de la regadera –ahora con nuestros cabellos separados- él puso una toalla en mis hombros y sonrió de lado.

-Gracias…mmm…creo que iré a mi habitación a cambiarme –dije mientras salía del baño.

No esperé una respuesta y recogí mi ropa para luego salir de la habitación de Edward.

Al entrar en mi cuarto me deslicé por la puerta y respiré profundo, a veces sentía que perdía la cabeza al lado de Edward y olvidaba todo lo que pudo haberme hecho en el pasado. Será cursi, lo sé, pero últimamente me hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago.

Me vestí pensando en él, y al verme al espejo noté el brillo de mis ojos, el cual no estaba allí hasta que…comenzamos a relacionarnos de esta forma. Me acerqué al espejo intentando disipar aquella versión muy feliz de mí misma.

¿Es posible que yo…? No, eso es totalmente estúpido yo no sentía nada más que atracción por Edward, _si claro Bella…tienes todos los síntomas de un "amor imposible" _pero que estupideces dices.

Miré el calendario de los medicamentos y luego la receta del médico:

_**-rifampicina__  
__-isoniacida__  
__-piracinamida__  
__-etambutol__  
__primero en 5 dosis semanales por 10 semanas, y luego 2 dosis semanales por 16 semanas._

Vaya, eran seis meses y medio medicándome. Bastante tiempo. Se cumpliría un año cuando terminara de consumir estas cosas.

Me tomé los medicamentos que correspondían y bajé por algo de comer.

-Bella…este… -dijo Edward apareciendo en mi camino. Su rostro no me decía nada bueno.

-¿Qué sucede? –quizá negaría todo lo que dijo.

-Eh…este…hay gente en la casa y… -miró una mascarilla en sus manos – es solo por prevención –alcé las cejas y respiré hondo.

-Está bien –dije crispando los dedos.

-Gracias –susurró y me acomodó la mascarilla en el rostro ajustándola en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza.

Cuando estuve abajo Edward puso una mano en mi cintura al ver a Alice y Jasper observándonos con curiosidad. Era momento de decirles…

-¿Por qué razón estás usando eso Bella? –bajé la mirada sin saber exactamente quién de los dos hablaría.

-Está enferma –respondió Edward.

-¿Qué tiene? –Alice sabía que yo no respondería nada. No era algo de lo que me agradara conversar.

-Tuberculosis –sentí mis ojos picar.

-¿Y por qué usa esa cosa en la cara?

-Porque es contagioso –miré a Alice quien pasó de tener rostro serio a de preocupación.

-Tiene cura, ¿verdad? –asentí con mi cabeza y Edward, quien había respondido todas las preguntas, me abrazó dándome su apoyo.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo en el cual solo me observaban a mí.

-Bella tiene que comer, así que… -no completó y me guió a la cocina.

Agradecí eso, pero no lo verbalicé.

-¿Qué deseas comer? –me encogí de hombros. El episodio anterior me desmotivó – Vamos Bella, ¿dónde está aquella Isabella que se metió sin permiso a la sala de admisión? La que luchó por ser modelo y llegar hasta donde ahora se encuentra –sus ojos tomaron posesión de los míos y sonreí a medias – no dejes que un simple plástico o lo que sea de lo que esté hecho eso te desmotive…eres Isabella Swan y eres luchadora –sonreí y miré alrededor.

-Pan con mantequilla de maní y mermelada –ambos soltamos una carcajada y comenzó a preparar lo que comería.

Su técnica era bastante…singular, era suave y luego rudo, fue extraño, pero divertido. Mi parte favorita fue verlo fruncir los labios al concentrarse en su tarea y casi, casi me acerco a besarlo.

-Aquí tienes –me sonrió dándome el sándwich.

-Gracias –me quité la mascarilla y comencé a comer. Estaba tan o más delicioso que el anterior.

-Muy bien, comiste todo –le respondí con una sonrisa silenciosa.

Su teléfono sonó y al mirar la pantalla su rostro se endureció.

-Permíteme –asentí con mi cabeza a modo de respuesta y salió de la cocina.

Me puse a jugar con la mascarilla y recordé todas aquellas palabras de aliento que me dijo. Sonreí como estúpida y pensé en él como un protector, un amigo, lo que necesitara, pues así se había comportado conmigo, me gustaba tanto su nueva actitud y esperaba, rogaba que fuera siempre así, pero…para cuando volvió, ya no era Edward Divertido Cullen, solo era el señor Cullen, el serio y con los ojos opacos, el hombre que me molestaba y humillaba frente a la prensa…

* * *

** Gracias a Guest por el dato! muchísimas gracias.

_**Hola hola! como están?**_

_**Está bien, no me maten, me tardé mucho en actualizar, lo sé, perdónenme! D: **_

_**Les debo el capitulo de ayer! estoy trabajando en él :D **_

_**¿Que les pareció el capitulo? Espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Subiré el capitulo que les debo en la semana!**_

_********__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Tiempo de Reviews -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

******Lore562: _No se contagiará, porque se podría decir que Edward es "inmune" a la tuberculosis. _**

_********__En fin! muchas gracias por leerme!_

_********__Las/os Amo mucho!_

_********__~Angie C.M  
__********_


	16. Promesas

**Los capitulo pertenecen a SM y la historia es originalmente mia.**

**Capítulo 16**

"**Promesas"**

**Edward **

Todo hasta ahora estaba saliendo bien. La relación con Bella estaba cada vez progresando una milésima más y eso me hacía internamente feliz. Solo imaginaba que algún día estaríamos abrazados, diciéndonos que nos necesitábamos y queríamos, pero esa imagen en mi mente desapareció al leer la pantalla de mi móvil.

-Permíteme –me disculpé dirigiéndome hacia la puerta que daba al jardín -¿diga? –contesté.

-Señor Cullen, tenga usted buenas tardes, llamaba para informarle que deberá hacerse cargo de encontrar una nueva modelo estrella –apreté el puente de mi nariz y eché la cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos.

-Se supone que no habría modelo estrella en el desfile –contuve la respiración esperando que afirmara lo que dije.

-Así era…hasta ahora –hubo una pausa en la cual maldije a todos los dioses existentes e inventados – es una información de último momento que no han tomado bien los invitados especiales y usted, como canceló la presentación de Isabella Swan, será el encargado de encontrar una nueva modelo que esté a la altura de ella –otra pausa- es una tarea difícil para usted –concluyó el jefe de la agencia.

-Si…eh… -_vamos Edward, recuerda la promesa, no lo hagas…_ respiré profundo y continué -¿Cuándo es que necesitan a la nueva modelo? –me maldije por eso.

-Lo más pronto posible, no puede pasar de esta semana

-Entendido

-Hasta luego, suerte –colgué y empuñé el aparato con fuerza entre mis dedos.

Ahora rompería la promesa…odiaba tanto hacerlo; mi madre, Esme, siempre me dijo que era algo horrible romperlas, pero ahora no tenía opción o perdería mi empleo y cómo soy un jodido hijo de puta no cambiaría mi empleo por Bella.

Sentí como lo poco y nada que construimos se venía abajo de una sola pasada.

Perdí mi motivación; mis ganas de ser el alegre Edward se disiparon tan rápido como el polvo en el aire y sentía que ya no podría mirarla a los ojos nuevamente.

Respiré un par de veces mientras pasaba mi mano por el cabello de una manera tan frenética que sentía los jalones que yo mismo me propinaba.

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó con su voz tan dulce y exquisita.

-No –mi tono serio y frío fue inevitable. Intenté suavizar mi actitud al mirar su rostro. Sus emociones estaban tan claras; confusión, rabia, tristeza.

-No pareces convencido –su tono inseguro me confundió.

-Lo estoy –no soporté el momento de tensión y me largué de una manera muy descortés dejándola sola en la cocina.

Fui directo a mi cuarto sin si quiera bajar la velocidad frente al cuarto de Esme. Cerré de un portazo y lancé el móvil a la cama.

Intentaba encontrar una razón que no se relacionara con el trabajo para poder explicar esto que iba a hacer. Se supone que Edward Cullen no rompía promesas.

Comencé a llamar a mis contactos y nadie tenía agenda disponible, hasta que llamé a una de las mejores modelos.

-Vaya, que sorpresa Edward -respondió con su voz a la que intentaba darle un toque de sensualidad, claro, sin éxito.

-¿Cómo estás Heidi?

-Muy bien cariño, ¿y tú? –odiaba cuando me llamaba así.

-Llamo por un asunto de trabajo –me ahorré la cordialidad.

-Trabajo eh… -el exceso de esfuerzo en su voz me dio nauseas – ¿de qué trata? –casi podía imaginarla sobreactuando, con sus grandes senos mientras jugaba con un mechón de su rizado cabello enrojecido.

-El desfile de Victoria's Secret –escuché un gran ruido, como si hubiera caído algo.

-Acepto –sonreí ante el entusiasmo de su voz e imaginé a Bella saltando alegre en un gesto infantil.

-Perfecto mañana…

-Mañana estaré en la casa de modas –me interrumpió.

-¡No! –me sorprendí a mí mismo bastante preocupado – digo…no tienes mucho tiempo para el ensayo y debes ir directo a…

-Está bien Edward –me interrumpió otra vez. Ahora recuerdo por qué la relación no funcionó –te veo allá mañana a primera hora.

-Bien –colgué antes de que pudiera decirme algo y en cuanto me senté en la cama la suave voz de Bella estuvo del otro lado de la puerta.

-Edward… ¿puedo pasar? –golpeó unas cuantas veces después de hablar. Solo quería verla.

-Si…adelante –aclaré mi garganta.

Cuando la vi aparecer por mi puerta sonreí con ternura al verla aún usando su mascarilla.

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó cerrando la puerta tras ella.

-Eh… -la interrogante en su mirada me indicó que aún no verbalizaba mi respuesta –si –concluí. _Mentiroso._ Lo sé.

-Abajo… -jugó con sus dedos – no parecías muy alegre –se quedé a unos metros de distancia.

-Si…este…suelo ser bipolar –sonreí de lado mirando el piso.

-Aah…comprendo –asintió mientras ponía sus manos atrás. Hubo un silencio en que solo miré a la pequeña frente a mí.

-Lamento haberte dejado sola de ese modo… -alzó sus ojos a los míos – y lamento la manera en la que te hablé

-Descuida –puso sus cabellos tras su oreja dejando libre su hermoso rostro.

-Gracias –ambos sonreímos sin nada más que decir, pero me gustaba. Me gustaba mucho saber que estaba ella aquí, sentir su presencia aún sin la necesidad de hablarnos. Amaba su silenciosa compañía. Me sentía cómodo guardando mis palabras, solo estar callado con alguien que no molestaba ni con su respiración. Esto me hacía valorar aún más a Bella, y también me hacía más hijo de puta por haberla suplantado aún prometiendo no hacerlo.

Me acerqué silenciosamente a Bella y le quité la mascarilla. Ella solo sonrió.

Me enfoqué en su hermoso par de ojos achocolatados que únicamente observaban los míos.

Acaricié su mejilla con la yema de mi dedo pulgar. Su piel era sorprendentemente suave y cálida, una cosa más que me encantaba de ella y el leve sonrojo que ocupó lugar en sus pómulos. Sonreí, sentí como el desgastado corazón se aceleraba y revitalizaba. Mierda, soy tan marica.

Mi boca ansiaba probar la suya e involuntariamente acerqué mi rostro al suyo lentamente para darle el tiempo de arrepentirse, pero en lugar de eso…ella cerró sus ojos y puso su mano sobre la mía, la cual estaba en su mejilla. Mis labios rozaron los suyos en un toque ardiente, suave y totalmente exquisito. Su boca dejó escapar un suspiro llenándome de su dulce aliento mentolado y sonreí. También cerré mis ojos de forma inconscientemente y besé con delicadeza su labio superior, mientras ella respondía y correspondí a mi beso. Nuestras bocas estaban conectadas, danzando pacíficamente sin profundizar nada, solo el tacto de sus labios con los míos llenaban y calmaban cada parte de mi ser que alguna vez ansió probarla. Ahora, me sentía contento, ahora, sentía que esto era besar, ahora podría decirle a alguien lo maravilloso que era besar con el corazón.

Sonreí sobre sus labios ante mis ocurrencias y luego dejé un beso en su boca provocando que sonriera. Ahora mi paraíso estaba completo.

Su risa tímida y corta me hizo reír, me sentía jodidamente feliz. Y sí, pueden llamarme estúpido, suavecito, maricón, gay, o como se les antoje, pero no me importa ¿y saben por qué? Pues…simple ¡besé a Bella!

-Vaya –susurró con un hilo de voz y sonreí.

Cuando la miré noté el muy, muy cargado sonrojo en sus mejillas y acaricié su rostro.

Nuestras miradas se conectaron nuevamente, pero ella rehuyó la mía.

-¿Qué sucede Bella? –pregunté haciendo que me mirara.

-Es que… -bajó la mirada nuevamente – lo lamento debí haber sido un desastre –reí echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Por favor Bella, ¿tú un desastre? –Sus ojos encontraron los míos –pero si besas de maravilla

-¿Lo dices en serio? –le di un beso en los labios antes de hablar.

-Sí –rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y le di otro beso, a lo que ella sonrió.

-No es cierto –susurró.

-Sí lo es –volví a tocar sus suaves labios delicadamente, pero esta vez fue más corto.

-Está bien –sonreí y pegué mi frente a la suya.

Ella se notaba nerviosa, lo sabía porque constantemente mordía su labio y daba muy pequeños temblores.

-¿Qué va mal? –susurré cerca de sus labios.

-Que luego de esto…no sé lo que sucederá –suspiró rendida y supe a lo que se refería.

Mi reputación no era precisamente la de un fiel novio comprometido y enamorado, esa comprensible que se sintiera de ese modo.

-Luego de esto no podrás besar a nadie más –susurré y se alejó unos centímetros de mí –tampoco podrás tener muchos amigos –su cara dejó paso a la paranoia. Si yo fuera ella, y supiera mi historia, pensaría que tendría cámaras en algún lado para tenderle una gran y jodida trampa. Lo hice una vez.

-¿Po-por qué? –sonreí ante su tartamudeo.

-Porque serás mi novia…

* * *

**Capitulo beteado por " J "_ - cualquier error de cualquier tipo es culpa de ella xD_**

**_Hola hola! he aquí el capitulo que les debía :D _**

**_Espero que les haya gustado y sí, se que es cortito, pero bueno, ahí tuvo que acabar! _**

**_Muchisisisisisismas gracias por leerme y por esperar el capitulo de esta escritora irresponsable '-.- _**

**¿Cuál creen que será la reacción de Bella ante lo que dijo Edward?_ chan chan!_**

**_En fin, no tengo mucho tiempo así que ya las/os dejo! _**

**_Las dudas serán despejadas mañana o cuando suba el siguiente capitulo! :D _**

**_Las/os amo mucho!_**

**_Besos!_**

**_Que Dios los/as bendiga enormemente. _**

**_~Angie C.M _**


	17. Color de Rosa

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia es solo mía.**

**Capítulo 17**

"**Color de Rosa"**

**Bella**

No podía procesar ni media palabra de lo que acababa de decirme, ni si quiera me cabía en la cabeza, era tan jodido y estúpido pensar que solo se tratara de una broma, pero algo en mí me decía que esto no iría bien.

-¿Qué? –pregunté atónita.

-Lo que oíste –alcé ambas cejas y miré el suelo. Quizá era una especie de sueño, sí, eso debía ser – oh…no quieres –lo miré de inmediato.

-Si quiero –sonrió y sentí mis mejillas arder al escucharme a mí misma.

Me abrazó y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Admito que amé cuando me besó. Sus labios fueron el manjar más exquisito que alguna vez había probado en mi vida.

Nos miramos sin decir nada, y esto me incomodó. No sabía si éramos novios o si seguíamos siendo Bella y Edward.

-Creo que… -señalé la puerta- debo ir a… -no sabía qué decir – yo…

-Ve a donde quieras ir Bella…yo debo salir –una vez más me sonrió y tomó una chaqueta –nos vemos luego –dejó un beso corto en mis labios y otro en mi nariz.

Se fue sin decir nada más. ¿No se supone que los novios debían decirse "te quiero"? estaba confundida.

Salí de su habitación y me dirigí a la mía.

¿Era posible que Edward me quisiera? _Claro Bella, ¿por qué no? Eres muy guapa e inteligente, lo contrario a las otras modelos. _Sí, cierto, cualquiera podría enamorarse de mí, digo…soy modelo ¿no? Y tampoco soy de esas modelos que están en los huesos, tengo carne…_un trasero carnudo_. No justo eso no.

Decidí que si seguía pensando en estas cosas me terminaría convirtiendo en una ególatra de porquería y no quería eso.

El himno nacional comenzó a sonar y busqué por toda mi habitación como loca mientras la cancioncita me seguía. Oh, esperen, está en mi bolsillo.

-¿Diga? –contesté.

-Bella, hija, ¿estás bien? –mi madre estaba preocupada, bastante.

-Sí ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Supe lo de tu enfermedad cariño, ¿estás siguiendo un tratamiento? –bajé la mirada y di un respiro.

-Sí mamá, estoy siguiendo una receta médica, debo estar con los remedios por seis meses y medios, así lograré curarme

-Ay bebé –casi podía sentir sus brazos ahogándome – lo siento mucho cariño –me senté en la cama.

-No te preocupes mamá, habría sido peor si no hubiera tenido cura ¿no crees?

-Sí cariño, solo quiero que sepas que tu padre y yo te amamos mucho, y que podrás contar con nosotros para lo que necesites

-Muchas gracias eh…por el momento no necesito nada, Edward ya se encargó de las medicinas –me arrepentí de haberle dicho aquello.

-Así que Edward eh…cuéntame, ¿ya son novios? –la emoción en su voz era tremenda.

-Mmm… -guardé silencio – si –concluí.

-¡Oh pero qué emoción! –Dijo con una carcajada - ¿se están protegiendo? –estaba tan concentrada hablando con mi madre que no noté cuando Edward entró en mi cuarto hasta que tocó mi pierna. Di un salto al verlo.

-Mamá hablamos luego –colgué dejando el teléfono en la cama a un lado - ¿qué haces aquí? –pregunté curiosa.

-Quería darte algo –esperé nerviosa hasta que sacó algo de su bolsillo. Sí, Bella Swan pensaba que era un anillo, pero… -cierra los ojos –susurró.

-¿Para qué? –sonrió.

-Solo ciérralos –hice como me pidió –no te muevas –susurró una vez más y sentí algo frío en mi muñeca, luego un beso suave en los labios – ya puedes abrirlos –abrí mis ojos lentamente y miré mi mano. Allí había un hermoso brazalete delgado de cadena con un solo diamante colgando elegantemente. Era totalmente precioso.

-Wow, Edward yo… -tragué saliva- no puedo aceptar esto, es…

-Es un regalo, significa mucho para mí –miré su rostro – era de Esme, y me la dio…para que se la diera a la mujer que… -no concluyó, pero no iba a forzarlo, en lugar de eso, tomé su rostro suavemente entre mis manos y le di un beso.

-Gracias -susurré y lo besé pacíficamente.

No sabía de dónde había sacado el valor para besarlo, pero lo hice y ahora me sentía en la gloria. Sus labios suaves acariciando los míos con cariño, simplemente era el paraíso.

Esta vez, a diferencia de las otras, el beso fue más apasionado y me sorprendí a mí misma deseando a Edward, quien ahora estaba sobre mí, en mi cama, entre mis piernas, acariciando mis costados mientras nuestro beso se convertía en uno lleno de necesidad. Ambos lo deseábamos, deseábamos que ocurriera ahora, pero alguien más no.

El celular de Edward sonó e intentó ignorarlo, al igual que yo, pero me desconcentré totalmente y no pude seguir.

-Lo siento –susurró cuando separamos nuestros labios y tomó su celular -¿diga? –Su respiración era irregular y sus baca estaba roja, quizá por causa de mi labial –sí, claro –me miró con precaución y se quitó de encima, eso no me gustó – ¿podemos arreglarlo en otro momento? –Me miró una vez más, esta vez con alarma en su mirada – mañana estaré a primera hora –hizo una pausa – no puedo ir ahora –se puso de pie dándome la espalda. No comprendía su actitud –está bien, estaré en diez minutos allí –no era posible, apenas llegaba y ya se iba –adiós –colgó y se giró hacia mí.

Miré hacia un lado. Estaba molesta.

-Bella –lo ignoré – lo siento –sentí que se acercaba a mí, pero no lo miré – oye, Bella –no iba a mirarlo, no señor – debo irme… ¿no vas a despedirte de mí? –crucé mis brazos sobre el pecho.

-Adiós –dije con voz fría.

-Bella –dijo rendido y puso una mano en mi mejilla para que lo mirase, y cerré mis ojos - ¿no quieres mirarme? –Negué con mi cabeza -¿tampoco vas a hablarme? –volví a negar y sentí sus labios sobre los míos, pero lo alejé de mí.

-Si vas a irte, vete ya –se puso de pie ante mi respuesta.

-Es un asunto de trabajo -aclaró, pero lo ignoré - ¿qué es lo que te molesta tanto?

-Cuando estemos besándonos como ahora y yo deba irme porque me lo han dicho por teléfono entonces ahí lo sabrás –me acosté en la cama y me cubrí con las mantas dándole las espalda.

-Bella…lo siento, pero…

-Vete

-Bella… -parecía estar molesto.

-¡Largo! –sentí como gruñía y se largaba dando un portazo.

¿Y ahora él por qué estaba enojado? Miren al imbécil.

Me quedé dormida y no desperté hasta que alguien entró en mi habitación.

-Es la hora de las medicinas –dijo cantando. Reconocí su voz.

Me senté perezosamente en la cama, me restregué los ojos y bostecé.

-Al parecer alguien tiene sueño –sonrió sentándose a mi lado – ten –me dio el vaso de agua y los medicamentos correspondientes.

Los tomé sin decir nada, mientras él no me quitaba los ojos de encima.

-Bella…lamento haberme ido de ese modo, no debí haber aceptado –me encogí de hombros -¿no dirás nada? –su voz era suave y tranquila.

-No tengo nada que decir –sonrió y me besó aún cuando lo intenté alejar de mí. Me mantuvo quieta mientras me besaba, y sin poder hacer nada, me rendí.

Fui tan débil, lo sé, pero me gustaba cuando me tocaba.

**Tiempo Después…**

Edward y yo ya llevábamos casi un mes de relación y justamente hoy, sería el desfile al cual no pude asistir. Maldita enfermedad.

Pero al menos ahora podía dejar de usar esas horrendas mascarillas, ya que en mi cita reciente con el médico me informaron que ya no era contagioso. Parecía casi un milagro, o eso fue lo que dijo el doctor.

Edward me había invitado a salir repetidas veces y claramente eso levantó rumores de inmediato, los cuales él no negó. Eso era un punto a su favor y pude tomarle confianza. Se había comportado muy bien todo este tiempo.

Mi celular sonó con esa cancioncita tan famosa que ya se me había hecho costumbre escuchar.

-¿Diga? –contesté.

-¿Isabella Swan? –era una voz femenina bastante sensual.

-¿Con quién hablo? –pregunté desconfiada.

-Soy Heidi Smith

-Oh, Heidi, la gran modelo –alcé ambas cejas por la impresión. ¿Cómo consiguió mi número de teléfono?

-La misma –me apoyé contra la puerta de mi habitación.

-¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Quería invitarte al desfile, invitada especial en primera fila –una pequeña ilusión se formó en mi vientre, la cual subió hasta ocupar lugar en mi estómago – di que sí, no puedes negarte –casi podía escuchar la sonrisa en su voz.

-Yo… -no estaba segura de querer ir y que el mundo me vea como público en vez de _ángel_ – no creo que sea una buena idea, ya sabes…cancelé mi participación y no creo que sea muy correcto asistir de invitada

-Oh tranquila, ya arreglé aquello, recuerda que solo los diseñadores lo sabían, nadie del público o prensa tenía idea de tu participación –eso era cierto y también contaba con que Edward me disculpó con todos ellos.

-En ese caso…creo que aceptaré tu invitación

-¡Perfecto! –Respondió emocionada – te veo allí linda, hasta luego

-Hasta luego –colgué y di un pequeño salto de alegría.

Iría al desfile ¡Yes!

Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí hacia la de Edward. Golpeé unas cuantas veces antes de entrar.

-¿Edward? –no había respuesta. Lo busqué en su baño y luego recorrí toda la casa de modas en su búsqueda, la cual terminó sin ningún éxito.

Me dediqué el resto del tiempo a esperarlo y mirar entre mis vestidos cual sería el más adecuado. Pero no encontraba uno que no necesitara tacones y para ser sincera, ahora no se me antojaba andar con veinte centímetros más. Aunque…

Me di una ducha luego de tener la decisión tomada y me dediqué a arreglarme para el gran evento. Mis ojos estaban delineados con negro y una suave sombra gris cubría parte de mis parpados. Apliqué labial rojo cereza y cepillé mi cabello largo dejándolo suelto. Pronto me lo recortaría.

Estaba todo perfecto. Jeans obscuros, blusa azul dentro del pantalón y una chaqueta encima. Era simple, pero los tacones de cinco centímetros le daban la elegancia suficiente.

Tomé mi celular y marqué el número de Edward. Aún no lo encontraba en casa.

-¿Si Bella? –respondió de inmediato.

-Edward ¿Dónde estás? –me senté en su cama.

-Eh…estoy trabajando –se oían bastantes murmullos -¿qué necesitas?

-Solo quería contarte algo que…

-Bella, estoy ocupado ¿podrías contarme en casa linda? –me interrumpió y aunque me haya hablado de buena forma algo en mí reaccionó con tristeza.

-Oh…está bien, te hablo luego –colgué sin esperar respuesta. No quería escuchar una excusa. Era extraño que no me haya avisado que se ausentaría el día de hoy por trabajo, y lo más extraño era que no me atendió, siempre tenía tiempo para escucharme, por más ridícula que sea mi razón para llamarlo, él siempre me escuchaba.

Esperé paciente hasta el desfile, y cuando llegué al lugar cierta familiaridad me atacó. Creía haber visto una organización así en otro evento. Bueno, lo dejé correr, después de todo yo solo venía como invitada no como supervisora.

-¡Oh! Isabella –me llamaron desde algún lugar y me volteé para encontrarme con nada más ni nada menos que Heidi.

-Hola –saludé extendiendo mi mano.

-Me alegra que vinieras, ¿Cómo te encuentras? –se inclinó un poco hacia mí y puso su mano cerca de su boca, como si se tratase de un secreto – supe que tienes tuberculosis -¿pero como carajos se enteró?

-Si… -fue lo único que dije.

-¿Ya te encuentras mejor? –al fijarme en su maquillaje y que traía una bata supe que no era una invitada.

-Si…este… ¿vas a desfilar? –ella sonrió enseñando sus dientes blancos.

-Sí, estoy tan emocionada –noté cierta malicia en sus ojos; no me gustó.

Un hombre con gorra negra se le acercó y le dijo algo en el oído.

-Ya voy –respondió ella – Isabella, querida, ya debo irme, ponte cómoda –me guiñó un ojo y se largó. Demasiado teatro para mi gusto.

Caminé hacia la entrada en donde pidieron mi nombre, el cual estaba en la lista y me dejaron pasar sin problemas. Una señorita me indicó donde estaba mi asiento, un gesto amable.

Esperé no más allá de cinco minutos hasta que comenzó el desfile. Era tan maravilloso, uno de los mejores desfiles y presentaciones que he visto hasta el día de hoy, claro, a excepción de las que hace Alice, esas sí son buenas.

La música sonó y las modelos comenzaron a entrar. Todo estuvo perfecto hasta que Heidi, la chica amable salió con las alas de ángel. Ella era la modelo estrella.

Sentí que el corazón se me paralizaba un momento y que la respiración se me iba, pero luego pensé que quizá no fue _él_ quien la buscó.

_Bien Bella, tranquila, nada es totalmente cierto hasta que sucede…_ tienes toda la razón.

Esperé hasta que el desfile finalizó e iba a retirarme, pero…

-Nuestro organizador, Edward Cullen –me detuve en mi asiento hasta que subió a la pasarela y pasó un brazo por la cintura de Heidi.

Pestañeé como estúpida varias veces para corroborar que esto no era una pesadilla.

Maldito.

Aplaudí pausadamente alzando una ceja de la pura rabia.

Su mirada se encontró con la mía y entonces le dediqué la sonrisa más cínica que fui capaz de formar.

Abrió los ojos un poco más de lo normal.

-Gracias a él tenemos a esta estupenda modelo el día de hoy –eso solo empeoró las cosas.

Sus ojos no abandonaban mi rostro y yo no dejé su mirada. No me rendiría. Pronuncié un "bravo" sin si quiera producir un sonido y me retiré, esto ya era mucho.

Los aplausos se detuvieron y sentí unos pasos detrás de mí.

-Bella –me tomó del brazo volteándome para encararlo.

-Al parecer no todo es color de rosa –dije sin inmutarme y me quité el brazalete que él me dio – los novios no le hacen eso a las novias, las promesas se cumplen –le dejé la hermosa joya en la mano y me largué sin siquiera prestar atención a sus palabras.

* * *

**_Hola hola! lamento mucho no haber actualizado el Sabado pasado, perdónenme u.u_**

**_En fin! _**

**_¿Que tal les pareció este capitulo? ¿Bella seguirá sintiendo algo por Edward? Chan chan chan chaaaaan!_**

**_Les dejo aquellas preguntitas. _**

******Ahora! algo importante que** me han preguntado varías veces_: ¿cada cuanto actualizas? ¿cuando subes el proximo capitulo? Bueno, he aquí las respuestas. __**Actualizo generalmente los días Sabados, a menos que tenga un problema y me atrase en los capitulos**_**__****. Tuve un enredo con los capitulos anteriores, pero ahora**** comenzaré a hacer lo posible por actualizar los días** Sabados _(ignorando si anteriormente me he atrasado)._

**_En fin, espero haber resuelto sus dudas._**

**Si tienen dudas solo pregunten que yo les respondo, pero por fis pregunten si no entienden algo ya sea de la historia u otras cosas ;)**

_**Bueno bueno, no tengo mucho tiempo y no les quiero quitar el suyo.**_

_**Besos!**_

_**Muchisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisis isisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisis isisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisis isisisisisisisisisismas gracias por leerme y por sus opiniones! de verdad que me ponen muy feliz en aquellos momentos que decaigo! gracias por su apoyo las/os amo!**_

**_Que pasen lindo día del niño a los que lo celebran estos días (como los chilenos :D) así que Feliz día del niño! (incluyendo a los mayores ¬¬ todos somos niños xD)_**

**_ahora si me voy! _**

**_Que Dios los/as bendiga. _**

**_~Angie C.M_**


	18. Excur… ¡¿qué!

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia es mia.**

**Capítulo 18**

"**Excur… ¡¿qué?!"**

**Bella**

Decepción, tristeza y sobre todo, rabia, era lo único que podía sentir hacia Edward en estos momentos.

A cada instante intentaba hablarme, pero no me sentía capaz de dirigirle la palabra, ni si quiera lo miraba.

-Bella… -me llamó mientras cenábamos en conjunto. Yo me sentaba al otro lado de la mesa frente a él.

Me bebí todo el jugo de naranja de una sola vez ignorándolo por completo.

-Bella, ¿podrías pasarme la salsa? –le di un empujoncito al pequeño recipiente haciéndolo llegar hasta su plato. Claro, sin si quiera darle un miradita – gracias –miré a Alice, quien no dejaba de compadecerme con la mirada al igual que Jasper, Rose y Emmett, odiaba tanto esto.

Me retiré dejando allí la comida, no deseaba pasarme una hora más bajo su lástima.

Tomé dirección a la cocina, estaba tan cansada de esto y solo llevaba un día luego de lo acontecido y, claro, como era de suponerse, fuimos estelares en una gran columna en las revistas de espectáculos y dramas. Perfecto ¿no? Ahora yo era la novia pobrecita, cuánto odiaba haber asistido al festival, mierda, cuánto odiaba haber confiado en él.

-Bella –su voz suave logró sobresaltarme – quisiera que hablemos –estaba de espaldas a él, por lo que no pude darme cuenta de lo cerca que se encontraba hasta que me abrazó – perdón –susurró en mi oído y me solté de su agarre. No me apetecía hablar. La herida aún seguía fresca y debo admitir que a veces dolía.

Me encaminé hacia mi habitación. No estaba dispuesta a escuchar sus lamentos ni sus súplicas, solo quería acostarme, dormir, y que al despertar todo haya sido una pesadilla, pero no…esta era la realidad.

Ya dentro de mi habitación me puse una playera de Charlie sin nada más que mi ropa interior abajo. Me quité el poco maquillaje y humecté mi rostro con crema olor a fresas. Hice de mi largo cabello un moño simple que dejaba sueltos algunos mechones, los más cortos. Me senté en la cama, tomé mi libro favorito, "El Gigante Bonachón", y comencé mi lectura.

**Edward**

Nuevamente solo. Destruí lo que tanto me costó conseguir. Arruiné su felicidad y la mía. ¿Por qué Dios dejó existir a personas tan hijos de puta como yo? Aún no le encontraba una respuesta lógica.

Me quedé viendo mi habitación solitaria, tal y como era la que tuve cuando niño, cuando mi madre me dejó solo para toda la vida a la edad de 5 años.

Era ridículo como aún puedo desear escuchar su voz después de todo lo que me hizo sentir y pasar, pero era mi madre, y a pesar de todo, yo la amaba.

Recordaba cuando me leía pequeños fragmentos de un apreciado libro, solo eran frases cortas ya que siempre se dormía por lo drogada que se encontraba. Yo solía meterme entre sus brazos y dormía soñando con un hogar cálido, con camas, comida, techo… pero al despertar lo único que tenía era mi madre y para mí eso estaba bien. Lo era todo para mí. Todo.

Nadie pudo llenar el vacío que ella me dejó hasta que Carlisle me encontró. Aún no recuerdo como sucedió, solo sé que veía sus ojos y oía su voz diciéndome _"vamos hijo, tu puedes lograrlo" _me llamaba hijo.

Su esposa, Esme, me quería mucho, todas las noches se daba el tiempo de leerme un capítulo completo de aquel libro que mi madre solía leerme, pero entonces, mi única mamá era Esme, lo es. Aún podía recordar sus ojos verdes y su sonrisa cuando le preguntaba algo obvio, ella me tenía una paciencia como ninguna otra mujer.

Me educó, me envió a un excelente instituto y me cuidó como a un hijo más, al igual que Carlisle, quien tuvo la bondad de darme su apellido. Amaba mi familia, por ellos me convertí en un buen chico que no hacía malas cosas, solo quería que alguien me dijera _"estoy orgulloso de ti"_ y lo conseguí, muchas veces, eso me hacía feliz.

Aún siendo un joven intachable la vida me quitó lo más valioso que tenía, Esme. Así que en su honor le construí ese pequeño cuarto. Corté las rosas, mandé a hacer los cuadros, las velas, todo. Y aún sigo encargándome de que ese cuarto sea el mejor de todos en esta casa.

Sonreí como idiota al recordar las cicatrices de mis piernas al caer sobre las espinas de las rosas. Las blancas eran sus favoritas.

Es increíble cómo puedo recordarla, tal y como si fuera ayer.

**Un mes después**

Ella aún no me hablaba y por más que intenté no lo conseguí, así que esta vez lo intentaría nuevamente, esperaba tener suerte.

Fui a su habitación y toqué un par de veces sin obtener respuesta, entré despacio y la miré. Estaba dormida; me acerqué sin hacer ruido y me puse de rodillas a su lado. Acaricié con un dedo su mejilla y luego sus labios. Una leve sonrisa se posó en ellos y sonreí también. Tomé una de sus manos entre las mías y cerré mis ojos.

-Por favor, perdóname Bella –susurré – te… -sentí un pánico apoderarse de mí, pero cuando me centré en sus ojos cerrados dejé mis miedos atrás – te amo –me atreví a darle un pequeño y suave beso en los labios. La observé nuevamente y decidí que ya era suficiente, mañana sería otro día para seguir intentándolo. No me rendiría ahora.

Me levanté, pero su mano empuñó mi camisa y medio sonreí.

La cubrí con las mantas y tomé sus frágiles dedos. Me senté a su lado y poco a poco fui cayendo en el sueño.

Al despertar me encontraba con una almohada bajo mi cuello y una manta sobre mi cuerpo, miré hacia todos lados encontrándome a Bella dormida aún. Sonreí al ver sus labios fruncidos, al parecer no tenía un buen sueño.

-Edward –susurraron desde la puerta y miré a Alice.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunté hablando en el mismo tono para no despertar a _mi amada_.

-Necesito que vengas un momento –solté la mano de Bella con cuidado y la dejé sobre la cama.

Seguí mi pequeña hermana que me guió por el pasillo hasta la sala de estar.

-¿Qué hay que…? –mi voz se desvaneció al ver la televisión.

_**-El reconocido Edward Cullen y la bellísima modelo Isabella Swan no han hecho apariciones desde el inesperado quiebre ¿será que ya se han reconciliado? **_-Las imágenes de Bella en los desfiles y luego las mías en las entrevistas pasaban a una velocidad no muy lenta.

_**-¿Será que Cullen ya encontró a una nueva pareja? **_–Ahora habían fotos mías y de Heidi.

_**-Fuentes cercanas a Swan revelan que ella se encuentra de lo más bien, pues Edward ya es asunto pasado**_

-¿Pero quién se podría prestar para esas entrevistas? ¿Quién fue? –me sentí un estúpido por todas esas tonterías.

-Cálmate hombre, aún hay más –dijo Alice palmeando mi hombro.

_**-¿Será que Isabella y Edward ya no regresarán por la infidelidad de Cullen? Según los varones, ella se merece alguien que la respete y para aquello han postulado a un actor de cine independiente, Jasper Hale, el chico rubio ha sido visto varias veces a los alrededores de la casa de modas y hasta se ha dicho que ha pasado noches y días completos allí ¿con quién estará? Pues déjenme decirles que no es Isabella, sino la diseñadora que acogió a esta gran modelo, Alice Brandon Cullen, se ha rumoreado que tienen un romance ya avanzado **_–Imágenes de Alice sonriendo y de compras llenaron la pantalla. ¿Pero qué mierda? Nunca le he sido infiel a Bella

_**-Ciertas fuentes han revelado que Isabella ha tenido una enfermedad infecciosa, la cual fue razón para no presentarse en el desfile de Victoria's Secret, y hasta se ha rumoreado que Swan dejará su carrera para volver con sus padres a Forks **_–unas imágenes de mi Bella caminando ocuparon lugar esta vez.

¿Irse de aquí? No, no puede ser posible.

_**-Se ha dicho que Isabella podría estar internada en la clínica por su ya avanzada enfermedad. Bueno…**_ -la reportera del estúpido programa comenzó a despedirse.

¿Por qué inventaban tantas estupideces?

-¿Infiel? –era su voz. Estaba más saludable de lo que nunca lo estuvo. Cuanto extrañaba su voz.

-¡Bella! –Dio un gritito Alice y se abalanzó sobre ella – por fin hablas –se sonrieron y luego sus ojos castaños se conectaron a los míos.

-Nunca te he sido infiel –fue lo único que atiné a decir y me di un golpe mental.

Ella solo asintió.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –le pregunté.

-Bien –sonreí internamente, al menos hoy me hablaba.

-¿Tienes hambre o…?

-No, gracias –me interrumpió sin alterarse.

-Está bien –sonreí. Estaba contento de que me hablara.

Nos quedamos mirando unos largos minutos e inconscientemente me acerqué a ella. Puse mis manos en su cintura y acerqué mis labios a los suyos, ella solo miraba mis ojos, había una advertencia en ellos, pero simplemente quería tocar sus labios con los míos, o con la punta de mi lengua, solo deseaba saborear su boca.

-¡Dios mío! –Bella saltó en su lugar afirmándose de mi brazo.

-¿Qué sucede Alice? – pregunté molesto, estaba a punto de besarla luego de un mes y ella lo echa a perder. ¡Lindo Alice!

-¡Debemos ir de excursión!

-Excur… ¿¡qué!? –se alteró Bella.

-De excursión, debemos cruzar un cerro hasta una cabaña y pasaremos tres días allí –a veces la pelinegra asustaba. ¿Cómo podía caber tanta energía dentro de un ser tan pequeño?

-¿Qué? –Bella aún no lo podía creer y yo sonreí.

Tendría una nueva oportunidad, estaba seguro, todos estarían emparejados y solo yo estaría con Bella.

* * *

_**Hola hola!**_

_**Capitulo beteado por " J "**_

_**Lamento mucho la tardanza, soy irresponsable, lo siento u.u **_

_**Bueno Bueno!**_

_**Muchas muchas muchas gracias por leerme y por sus excelentes opiniones!**_

_**Dios Mio! 111 rr! 78 favs! 104 follows y todo gracias a ustedes! :'D me hacen llorar de la alegría, son las/os mejores! me hacen tan pero tan feliz! no me lo creo. La verdad nunca pensé que les gustaría asi mi historia! muchas gracias!**_

_**Las/os amo!**_

_**Bueno, ¿creen que Edward logre el perdon de Bella?**_

_**Espero que si :D**_

_**En fin! infinitas gracias por todo!**_

_**Me retiro saltando en un pie.**_

_**Hasta la proxima!**_

_**Que dios las/os bendiga.**_

_**~Angie C.M **_


End file.
